Nada es lo que parece
by LIZA2504
Summary: Esta el dicho de que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.A excepción de uno que los odia y tiene la habilidad de convertirse en humano debido a un experimento. Esta es la historia de Nowaki un perro que desde que tiene memoria vivió en un tipo de circo que presentan animales exóticos o personas con anomalías físicas.Que sería si su odio comienza a cambiar por amor hacia un humano
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que llegue aquí y sigo actuando como un mocoso inútil que trata de olvidarse su dura y triste realidad.

Varias veces eh tratado ser un buen chico para evitarme los azotes e inyecciones pero no importa lo que haga igual lo consigo… pero eso no es lo que me importa o preocupa demasiado, sino es mi ya anciana madre que a pesar de su edad sigue defendiéndome como si siguiera siendo un cachorro, su cachorro.

Mi edad seria 21 años humanos, desde que fui un cachorro fui indeseado y rechazado por no ser precisamente de raza, soy una mezcla entre un perro siberiano y un pastor belga. No tuvieron ni la más mínima piedad al abandonarme en medio tifón; ni uno de ellos miro hacia atrás después de dejarme en una caja sin ni siquiera una manta que me abrigue. Me engañaba a mí mismo pensado que pronto regresarían y seriamos una familia muy feliz… nunca volvieron.

Si este iba a ser mi vida y mi destino hubiera preferido no haber nacido o haber muerto de hipotermia el mismo día que me abandonaron, pero mi sufrimiento no termino hasta ahora…

Actualmente vivo en una clase de circo donde exponen animales raros o humanos con curiosas peculiaridades, pero la mayor parte de seres que los integran nunca fueron así o les pasó algún accidente o el mismo circo los transformo, gracias a experimentos. Ensuciaron y transformaron su mente según les convenga a través de mentiras y chantajes para que ellos no se resistan cuando le hagan pruebas, le inyecten genes de otros animales, etc.

Si este lugar es así de cruel ¿por qué no es clausurado? Fácil a los seres humanos les fascinan ver estos tipos de cosas sin saber lo oscuro y doloroso que se esconde detrás del telón. Veo venir a personas de distintos lugares algunos cercanos y otros vienen del extranjero para ver o más bien acostarse con una mujer de buen cuerpo pero con ojos y lengua de lagarto. Entonces, ¿por qué no me largo de una vez? Me fue difícil hallar la respuesta y no era por la comida o un techo donde dormir porque si esas fueran las razones, me hubiera ahorrado toda la molestia de seguir aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

La verdadera razón, mi madre, aunque no sea la verdadera es la única que me quiere, cuida y se preocupa por mí a pesar de que ya soy un adulto. Ella actualmente ya está en su tercera edad, (como dirían los humanos de manera más educada.) no para de contarme sus historias cuando era una joven border collie y reunía, controlaba hasta conducía los rebaños. Todo le iba bien era feliz con sus humanos hasta que enfermo, sus amos no se hicieron responsables y la abandonaron aun sabiendo que estaba preñada, condenándola a vivir en este infierno igual que a mí. Su auténtico hijo no le toma importancia prefiere ser el perro fiel del dueño del circo aunque eso le cueste lastimarme a mí y a nuestra madre.

Si algo le ocurriera no sé qué sería de mí, no le veo sentido a mi vida o existencia, al único ser que le importo es a mi madre, de ahí en adelante a ningún animal o humano eso último lo supe desde un principio son insensibles y crueles… los odio.

Dicen que los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre… en mi caso nunca será así. No me imagino a mí moviéndole la cola a uno de ellos, si no fuera por mi mamá ya les hubiera arrancado los dedos a cada uno del público del circo, pero ella no para de decirme que no todos los humanos son así, hay tantos malos como buenos, si es así yo nunca tuve la suerte de encontrarme con uno, talvez porque no existe esa clase de especie.

Aun así lo único que me agrado de su especie son los llamados niños (creo que se decía así) son más pequeños que ellos, con voz chillona y algo saltarines. Cada vez que me ven no salen corriendo para tomar algún bate o arma, sino van corriendo hacia mí a abrazarme. Por un tiempo me fue raro pero me fui acostumbrando y me sentía feliz. Jugaba con ellos hasta que llegaban sus padres con rostros espantados, alejándome de ellos con algún palo y se iban corriendo con sus hijos dándole algunos gritos en el camino. En ese momento solo pensaba en dos cosas: que ojala los vuelva a ver y que no se conviertan como sus tiranos padres. Solo me agradan pero se lo que son y por eso no me encariñare con ninguno.

En definitivo lo único que tolero y respeto de su especie son los niños, pero cuando se vuelven adultos son muy despreciables sobre todo los de papeles verdes en sus bolsillos, hacen lo que se les da la gana tanto con las acciones y trato con el resto del mundo.

Yo nunca de los nunca JAMAS cuidare, apreciare o querré algún humano, no me dejare engañar de nuevo por un gesto amigable y bondadoso cuando en realidad solo hay maldad detrás de ese acto.

Escaparé de este horrible lugar, escapare de los humanos, escapare de todo… no me debo olvidar tampoco de mi madre y mi hermano aunque él lo niegue y me traiciono miles de veces es mi hermano y haré los posible para que los tres escapemos de este lugar.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Deseo

**Capítulo 1 "El Deseo"**

**-Nowaki-**

Mi respiración era agitada y constante, lo único que me aliviaba era haber escapado del laboratorio y del científico improvisado de Konae, tuvo suerte que me encontraba con el bozal, sino, ya le hubiera arrancado una de sus deformes y asquerosas manos.

Aunque no estoy aliviado del todo, lo estaría cuando cruzara esa reja que rodea todo el circo con el objetivo de protegerlo de algún ladrón… o más bien para que ninguno de acá pueda salir.

Ya perdí la cuenta de las múltiples veces que intente escapar o me descubrían los guardianes o era delatado por Tsumori, mi hermano 1 año mayor que yo, mientras a mí me apaleaban y escuchaba los ladridos de mi madre, él estaba siendo felicitado y premiado por su dueño, Fuyuhiko Usami, mientras que mi hermano me miraba con burla y frialdad a través de sus grises ojos. Tsumori no se parece en nada a nuestra mamá, tanto en físico como psicológico, ella me dijo que él fue el único sobreviviente de la camada, ya que el resto de los cachorros nacieron muertos… dijo que se parece más a su padre, un labrador, pero bueno sé que mamá se siente incómoda contándome su pasado, así que evito todo lo posible mencionar ese tema.

En las pocas veces que hablan Tsumori ya no se dirige a nuestra madre como tal, sino por su nombre Mika-chan. Me preguntó que hice para que Tsumori me odie, cuando éramos cachorros todo era diferente de cómo es ahora, jugábamos, bromeábamos y éramos cómplices en nuestras travesuras. La única razón por la que le tengo aprecio y le sigo perdonando es por nuestras vivencias en el pasado.

-¿Nowaki?... ¿eres tú? – dijo una voz lejana, dulce y suave pero con cierto tono de preocupación.

-¿Mamá? – después de ubicar de dónde provenía la voz, me encamine hacia unas cajas de madera, que se veían muy astillosas y carcomidas por polillas, era a lo que se le pueda llamar cama, donde en estos momentos se encontraba mi madre echada.

Pero al verme, inmediatamente se levantó de golpe y comenzó su ataque de preguntas…

-¡¿Nowaki?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Por qué tienes todas esas heridas y marcas de… sogas?, ¿Cuándo sucedió?, ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

Son demasiadas preguntas me será difícil responderlas con esto… ¿no se dio cuenta del bozal?

-Cleo quep debelías sabel ya la lespuesta -me es difícil hablar con esta cosa de metal que cierra completamente mi hocico.

-¡¿Ah?! Lo lamento ahora te lo quito - respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Utilizó sus dientes de ayuda para poder desabrochar el seguro, liberando la ajustada y oxidada máscara de metal. -¿Me decías?

-Primero gracias - dije con una sonrisa- segundo lo de siempre el "tratamiento" de ese científico loco de Konae. - mi sonrisa se borró al instante al recordar eso, pero al ver su rostro preocupado para calmarla volví a sonreír.

Lo último que quisiera, es que ella se preocupé más de lo que debería, por lo que se y averigüe gracias a los humanos, los que viven estresados y preocupados son más vulnerables ante alguna enfermedad tanto leve como grave, por ejemplo: un paro cardiaco.

-Nowaki… te juro que si tuviera la misma fuerza que antes, nos hubiéramos escapado de aquí hace mucho tiempo… es mi culpa que sigas pasando por esto – al decir esto bajo sus orejas

Sentí un nudo en la garganta después de oír eso, ella la única que se encargó de mí, la que me alimento y cuidó. Me reconoció como su hijo y hermano del suyo propio. No quiero que ella se ponga así por mí. No quisiera que la única persona que me ama sea lastimada, preferiría ser yo y miles de veces yo, aunque eso me cueste la vida.

-No es tu culpa, tú fuiste la única que se encargó de mí y se puso de papel como mamá… si eso eres, mi mamá.

-Pero no hice un buen trabajo. Hasta tu hermano sabe que soy una inútil.

-Para nada, es todo lo contrario, si Tsumori no se da cuenta, por estar cegado de los beneficios que trae estar al lado de su humano.

-…

Sus ojos se opacaron, su rostro se tornó triste y decepcionado así que decidí cambiar la conversación.

-Oye, te tengo una sorpresa.

Después de decir eso pude ver como volvía el brillo a sus ojos, me sentía muy feliz de poderla alegrar, ojala pudiera verla así siempre. -Sígueme y mantén tus ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo, pero pobre de ti si me choco con algo… sería una lástima si perdieras tu cola – dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Aaaah? Yo no hare nada malo, no te preocupes y no dejaría que te choques con algún poste o pared, pero por favor… no me quites mi colita – dije en forma de puchero… demonios sigo pareciendo un cachorro.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Nowaki sigues sonando como cuando eras un cachorro! - acaso todas las madres leen mentes.

**-**Como sea no los abras.

-Está bien - después de decir eso cerro los ojos e inclino su pata derecha hacia mí, para que la dirija.

Fuimos encaminando los largos y angostos pasillos, donde a los costados se encontraban varias habitaciones, entre ellas en la categoría de animales: la de los tigres de bengala de dos cabezas (le ponen así para que llame más la atención ya que siameses no le es de mucha ayuda) la del elefante de tres ojos y la atracción más antigua Mika el perro clarividente ( la mayor parte del público entrega sus manojos de papeles verdes a cambio de saber si tendrá suerte en el dinero o el amor… que tontos) y en la categoría de personas, o si se les puede llamar así son: la mujer lagarto (la más conocida y pedida), el hombre de 4 brazos… supuestamente, en este circo son 3 de cada categoría, pero como uno se fue de viaje (estoy seguro que se murió pero a sí me explicaron cuándo pregunte por él y seguía siendo un cachorro… de viaje si claro ¿cuánto tiempo creerán que me trague ese cuento? ) , una semana antes de que me adoptarán, supongo que les fue un golpe de suerte encontrar a su conejillo de indias, que no muera al instante después de recibir tantos golpes, inyecciones y operaciones… Bueno no quiero recordar estas cosas, a lo que quiero llegar es que esa habitación está sucia, abandonada y con algunos objetos que me fueron de mucha utilidad para la sorpresa. Espero que le guste.

Al terminar nuestra caminata me detuve, en el lugar más cálido y limpio de todo este sitio de porquería, aunque tuve que modificarlo un poco… (O más bien todo) está lo suficientemente cómodo y augusto.

-Bueno… ya puedes abrirlos -le dije con una tonalidad suave.

Lentamente, con temerosidad pero acompañada con ansias y emoción, fue abriendo los ojos, hasta que los abrió de golpe al instante de poder visualizar lo que se encontraba ahí.

Una cama de 1 plaza con algunos parches que cubren los huecos, unos 4 cojines y una manta.

-Eee… esto… esto es…

-Una cama para perro que yo mismo diseñe y es solo para ti.

||Ninguno de los dos, se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando, se trataba Tsumori, su hermano, que no paraba de alardear con el resto de los perros del vecindario que era de raza pura con pedigree y el perro de la familia Usami. (A comparación del resto, él puede hacer lo que se le da la regalada gana, por ya anteriormente dicho, es el perro del dueño del circo) Se los encontró de pura coincidencia, aunque tarde o temprano cuando los vuelva a encontrar no será por algo casual; su trabajo como perro guardián y mano derecha de Fuyuhiko es espiar lo que hacen el resto y ante la más mínima amenaza, intento o sospecha de huida acusarlos inmediatamente.||

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Me eh dado cuenta que cada vez que te levantas de tu "cama" que te dieron los humanos, se ve que te ha dejado algunas llagas y ampollas, además de eso malogra tu columna…puedo notar tus gestos de dolor al correr o saltar… debes tener algún disco herniado o espondiloartrosis…

||Mientras Nowaki sacaba todas las conclusiones científicamente posibles, debido a su peculiar y extraño don que se no se sabe de dónde lo saco, si nació con él o estaba en una de las muestras que le inyectaban día tras día. El punto es que mientras seguía hablando y explicándose a sí mismo; las extrañas y raras palabras que mencionaba el pelinegro ojiazul, parecía otro idioma en las orejas de los otros dos perros, que hacía que ambos les apareciera dos gotitas al estilo chibi además que a Tsumori se le aparezca una venita en la frente.||

-Ammm… bueno esas han sido algunas de las razones que la hice para ti.- dije sonriendo.

-Es… esponliar ¿qué?

-Espondiloartrosis.

-¿Qué es eso? – ||dijeron Mika y Tsumori al unísono. Nowaki al oír otra voz volteo a ver de quien se trataba, inmediatamente Tsumori se escondió y el pelinegro, al no ver a nadie comenzó con su explicación.||

- Se refiere a la columna vertebral que se ha resentido por la acción de presiones y tracciones sobre los discos intervertebrales, provocando un endurecimiento fibroso de las cápsulas. En la juventud, es espeso y de consistencia gelatinosa. A medida que transcurren los años, pierde grosor y varía su consistencia. En la etapa de la adultez para la vejez, claro que dependerá de sus cuidados, alimentación y la genética de la persona o animal, si es de resultado negativo sería normal que la radiología muestre signos iniciales de artrosis vertebral a algún nivel de la columna. De hecho, los ancianos sanos suelen perder estatura porque al perder grosor sus discos, se aproximan las vértebras.

||Una penumbra rodeo a Mika que hizo que tanto Nowaki y Tsumori, en su escondite, se le pusieran los pelos de punta.||

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo vieja?

-¿Ah? No para nada – acaso eso es lo único que entendió o más bien pensó.

-*suspiro* Como sea, me lo hayas dicho o no, es cierto y no entiendo porque haces esto por mí, ya estoy anciana tengo 9 años, además no creo que dure mucho en este lugar y… en este tiempo eh sentido que mi vida pronto terminara. - ||Al terminar hablar Mika, ambos hermanos se quedaron en estado de shock, hasta que Nowaki se decidió a hablar.||

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! Te prometí que escaparíamos de este lugar, los tres nos iremos de aquí…

||"¿Quién es el tercero?"-pensó Tsumori y su pregunta fue respondida por algo que no se lo esperaba.||

-Tú, yo… y Tsumori.- aunque dije lo último con algo de inseguridad, creo yo, que sigue siendo el mismo cachorro bromista, juguetón y que odia ver que los demás sean lastimados.||Nowaki estaba en lo correcto, en ese poco tiempo que pasaron logro aprender y comprender su tipo de personalidad y comportamiento||…solo si no pensara tanto en su propio beneficio, no sería el clase de can que es ahora.

||"¿Eh?"– Los ojos grises de Tsumori se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que él, el responsable del sufrimiento de su hermano y su madre, fuese incluido en aquella promesa. Aunque el tuviera muchos beneficios a comparación del resto, en el fondo, a pesar de que lo niegue, desea tanto irse del circo como el resto.-"Esto es suficiente, no seguiré escuchando estas estupideces, estos dos nunca podrán salir de aquí… nadie puede."- y después de eso Tsumori se fue del lugar.||

-Una de las razones de que lo hice especialmente para ti es porque eres y serás la única que a que le importo y me quiere. – Le dije con una sonrisa, pero sentí que mi voz se quebró después de decir que es la única, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. -Y yo…

-Estás equivocado.- Me interrumpió de golpe.

-¿Ah?

-Nowaki, ¿me pasarías tu pata? – está pensando decirme mi futuro.

-Ammm… claro, pero no haces algo parecido con tus clientes.

-Sí, pero a ellos les digo lo que quieren oír y no lo que les pasará en realidad.

-Ya veo… pero siempre me has dicho o más bien me negaste a contarme eso.

-Son muchas las razones, una de ellas era porque utilizar esta habilidad que me dieron los humanos no me trae buenos recuerdos y otra… era miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De lo que vería en tu futuro.-

Al decir eso no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió, trato de calmarme y seguir escuchándola con naturalidad.- Pero no te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento ahora y quiero asegurarme de ello, así que… tu pata. – esto último lo dijo como una orden, así que obedecí de inmediato.

-Mmmm… tuve razón.

-¿En qué? - pregunté

-No seré la única, habrá muchos más, debido a tu personalidad desinteresada y solidaria… pero habrá uno en especial, que te amará tanto como tú a él aunque le será difícil expresarlo y admitirlo a diferencia tuya. Pasarán por ocasiones difíciles pero las superaran y saldrán adelante haciendo más fuerte su amor.

-¿Amor? ¿El? ¿Es macho? – al mismo instante que dije eso me devolvió mi pata.

-No pienso decir nada más y mucho menos volverlo a repetir, tuviste la oportunidad de escuchar tu futuro y eso es todo. – dijo con seriedad en la voz.

-Bueno… "dudo que sea verdad, tal vez lo dijo solo para alegrarme" *dirige su mirada hacia la ventana* aunque no veo, tan bien definidos los colores como los humanos, creo que ya es el ocaso.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de los humanos?

-Un día, cuando estaba en el laboratorio me inyectaron una sustancia muy extraña en los ojos y por un momento pude ver varios tipos de colores, fue hermoso, "pero después sentía que me ardían, me quemaban; escuchaba mis gritos y las risas de los científicos… no soportaba el dolor" al instante me desmaye y no recuerdo nada más. "no podría decirle lo que en realidad paso."-Como sea, es el momento perfecto para que la estrenes.

-Muchas gracias Nowaki, me gusto bastante la sorpresa. Ven este colchón es muy grande y como madre, no me parece justo que mi hijo el que trabajo mucho en esto duerma en el piso.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Ha… ¡HAI! – Esto me recuerda a cuando era un cachorro y nos echábamos Tsumori y yo junto a mamá, mientras ella nos contaba cuentos para dormir.

Odio sonar infantil, pero me gustaría que existiera algún ser o magia, de esas historias, cuando el protagonista aún que sufriera mucho y no haya esperanzas de felicidad y amor en su vida, la encuentre y sea feliz para siempre… deseo ser yo que la encuentre.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? ¿no?. Haganmelo saber en los reviews. Soy nueva en esto y estoy aprendiendo para que sirve cada una de las opciones, así que tenganme paciencia T-T.<p>

Yyyy... muchas gracias Melyoan por el review aunque no lo creas me fue de mucha ayuda e inspiración( por tí fue que no dormí nada escribiendo el siguiente capitulo ;u;) igual gracias a los que leyeron mi fic, me hicieron muy feliz. Estoy pensando incluir más adelante a otras parejas y es tentador poner a la pareja romántica (ya cree toda la historia entre ellos en mi mente... y el yaoi /), diganme que piensan acerca de eso y que parejas le gustaría que aparecieran, pero eso si la egoísta sera la protagonista :v. Bueno con esto me despido, cuidense y que tengan una linda semana ewe.


	3. Capitulo 2 : Un amor no correspondido

¡Hola a todos! Y… lamento mucho la demora en subir el siguiente capítulo T-T sucede que he tenido mucha tarea y proyectos últimamente que no he tenido para escribirlo u-u .Pero, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que me alcance para todo e intentare subir cada capítulo los domingos (por si acaso, comenzare a partir del próximo, no el que viene) Muchas gracias por entender y seguirme en el fic. Espero que les guste…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 "Un amor no correspondido"<strong>

**-Hiroki-**

Estaba dictando mi clase como siempre, todo el salón se encontraba atento y en absoluto silencio y no es porque ellos son tranquilos, para nada, ni yo me la creo, tuve que arrojarle un par de libros a cada uno y entre ellos a Takahashi, Misaki no pude evitar sentir una clase de satisfacción después de ver su rostro encaprichado y molesto, aparte que es el peor de mi clase y disfruto decorándole sus exámenes con ceros gigantes, es su apellido el que me incomoda(aparte que tiene la osadía de estar en MI clase, sin tener la mínima idea de que es la literatura), pero no seré infantil que por algo como su apellido, lo vaya menospreciar o cosas así, lo tratare exactamente igual como a todos, sin preferencias y que me valga un comino su vida.

Toda la enseñanza iba bien, hasta que en menos de 10 minutos de que toque la campana, que daba aviso de que la clase terminaba, unas 2 alumnas de apariencia infantil y desarreglada, una rubia (Sasaki) y otra pelirroja (Inoue), unas alumnas de intercambio que aún no se me bien sus nombres completos; no paraban de "susurrar" y reír escandalosamente junto a Aikawa, Eri una de las mejores de mi clase y de toda la universidad o más bien una de las ex mejores. Me sorprende que un día para el otro, baje tanto su promedio, ande en las nubes y se junte con malas amistades, bueno sé que no me tiene que importar, pero una cosa es su vida personal y otra, es que le falte el respeto a la literatura y arruine la hermosa melodía del silencio.

-¡Pueden callarse de una maldita vez! – inmediatamente dije eso se callaron, se sentaron correctamente y no desparramadas en el asiento.

La tranquilidad volvió pero no duro ni dos minutos, aún escuchaba la risa de las 3 jóvenes con el penoso intento de contenerla.

No me da de otra, trato de ignorarlo y continuar con la explicación, pero estoy a tope de explotar, sé que les dije que se callaran lo hicieron, pero… NO SABIA QUE IBAN A COMENZAR A MANDARSE PAPELITOS Y AVIONES DE PAPEL DE UN LUGAR A OTRO.

Cierro el libro, me quito las gafas y automáticamente veo la reacción de mis alumnos: A todos los que observaron mi mirada enfurecida y penetrante, se les erizo el pelo no sin antes susurrar al unísono… "El demonio Kamijou ataca de nuevo."

Me encamino hacia los asientos de las 3 alumnas, oigo mis pisadas que resuenan en todo el aula pero parece que ellas están en otro mundo y ni lo notan. Parece que tendré que hacerles recordar solo las tres reglas en mi clase:

1 Traer celulares o algún equipo electrónico.

2 Traer animales (tuve que crear esta regla y que sea aceptada por el director ya que antes pensaban que sería innecesario ponerla, hasta que un alumno se le ocurrió la "fantástica idea" de traer a su mascota para su exposición de: Los depredadores y la presa. Para la clase de biología que está al costado de la de literatura y tuve que enfrentarme a un exótico y venenoso… será mejor no recordarlo)

Y la última y principal que dependerá mucho si sigues viviendo o no.

3 El respeto hacia la literatura, que dentro de ella esta cumplir las tareas, prestar atención y… GUARDAR SILENCIO.

Me quedo parado en frente de ellas viendo como forcejean con una hoja de papel arrugada y creo que con algunos trazos, seguramente debe ser el chisme del día o algún escándalo televisivo.

Las dos alumnas de intercambio se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, a excepción de Aikawa que seguía volteada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que le devuelvan la hoja.

-¿Qué es tan importante, para que hagan un escándalo total y menosprecien a la literatura? – dije con una voz de penumbra que hizo que Aikawa volteara en cámara lenta,al verme empezó a tartamudear y sudar de miedo al por mayor, apuesto que si no le estuviera bloqueando el camino a la salida, se hubiera ido corriendo como alma que se le lleva el diablo.

-E.. ees..esto… no es que la menosprecie ni nada, demonio Kamijou.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Eeeeak! Digo digo ¡PROFESOR KAMIJOU! – puso su mano en su frente imitando un saludo militar. Pude ver como las otras dos se aguantaban la risa y vi que seguían teniendo la hoja "que mierda tiene de interesante un trozo de papel arrugado".

En un movimiento rápido, les pude quitar la hoja, que ni siquiera les dio tiempo para reaccionar a excepción de Aikawa que estaba saltando desde su sitio para recuperarla. Lástima que es una persona baja y no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo para evitar que la tomara de vuelta.

-Supongo que… no te molestara que lea esto para reírme yo también.- dije en tono burlón.

-Profesor por favor, si quiere léalo para usted o vóteme de la clase, expúlseme, repruebe me el curso pero por favor… NO LO LEA EN VOZ ALTA.- dijo entrando en pánico.

-No es necesario que yo te repruebe el curso, tú lo hace solita con tus bajas calificaciones y tu conducta.

-¡ESTA BIEN! YA ENTIENDO ME COMPORTARE DE LO MEJOR COMENZARE A ESTUDIAR Y ME VOLVERÉ SU ALUMNA EJEMPLAR.- Al oír algo tan penoso y desesperado como eso, no evitar que me apareciera una venita hinchada en la sien, al no entender que mierda tiene de valioso ese papel. Voltee a ver como se encontraba el resto de estudiantes, se veían fascinados, que pareciera que no les importa cuánto tiempo cueste quedarse ahí sentados, con tal de escuchar que lo lea. Esta conversación va ser algo larga así que prefiero hacerlo desde mi cómodo sillón. Al sentarme le dejaré algo en claro.

-No me vengas con tonterías, tienes que hacer todo eso a voluntad propia no por lo que dice a…qui – no pude formular bien esa última palabra, al ver de reojo de que se trataba, un poema, aunque es algo corto (en comparación a los que les hago copiar a mis estudiantes) no era de eso hechos improvisadamente que dan vergüenza con solo verlo, este era diferente.

Lo cual me sentí identificado, que tuve que darle una releída (nuevamente en mi mente) para asegurarme de lo que pensaba:

...

_Un día más te pude hacer reír, cuando quise llorar._

_Tuve que huir cuando debía actuar_

_Gritarte desde un inicio mil veces te amo_

_Antes de que tú se lo digas a alguien más_

_Tal vez__ no tuve la oportunidad _

_O las tuve y las deje escapar._

_Hay miles de cosas que quiero decirte_

_Pero no lo hago porque no quiero herirte_

_Pude sentir y vivir tu dolor_

_Pero nunca pudiste ver el dolor de mi amor._

_Debo mirarte a lo lejos_

_Y pensar que es suficiente_

_Cuando mi corazón sabe que mi mente miente._

_Es raro el amor _

_En ocasiones es un sentimiento hermoso_

_Pero a veces puede ser triste y doloroso._

_..._

Al terminar de leer sentí una opresión en el pecho, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, no yo, no ahora, no con ellos… ni con ninguna persona.

No me había dado cuenta que Aikawa se encontraba avergonzada, con la cabeza baja y rendida pensado que toda la clase se enterara, bueno desde un inicio ese no fue mi plan, me pareció suficiente que se avergonzara por ser llamada la atención, que hacerle pasar la vergüenza de su vida, leyendo algo como esto en voz alta; una cosa es corregir o amonestar y la otra es abusar de la autoridad y entrometerse en la vida privada de los alumnos, para luego estar divulgándolo y andando como chismosos sin nada interesante en sus vidas como la mayor parte de profesores y alumnos que se encuentran aquí.

Después de doblar correctamente el papel, me levanto para dirigirme al asiento de la castaña, que escribió aquel poema (pude reconocerlo por su letra.. y por la manera que se negaba a que sea leído)

-Ten- dije con la mayor serenidad que podía, entregándole la hoja.

-Profesor… - al levantar la mirada pude ver que tenía ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Sea quien sea nadie debe llorar por alguien a que no le importas tanto como él o ella a ti, mucho menos si sabes que es un amor no correspondido en ese caso, es una estupidez que sufras, debes ser consciente que hagas lo que hagas tal como lo dice el nombre, nunca será correspondido (No podría decirle esto en voz alta ya que el resto sospecharía de que es lo que contiene) "tsk".Un amor no correspondido… mi amor no correspondido.

-No pierdas el tiempo en cosas como estas, y si no vale la pena mucho menos, por ahora concéntrate en lo primordial que en tu caso, serían los estudios. – remarque con frialdad en la voz, evitando de expresar en ella el dolor, que por suerte mía o será la experiencia, nadie se da cuenta de lo que siento mucho menos mis sentimientos.

-Profesor Kamijou… MUCHAS GRACIAS NO LO DECEPCIONARE, USTED PODRÁ CONTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO.- dijo sonriendo hasta las orejas hasta pude ver estrellas girando a su alrededor… ¿qué mierda quiere decir con eso?, acaso ella piensa que soy su amigo o algo, además de que yo puedo "contar con alguien" y que sea mi alumna, que tan conchudos pueden llegar a ser los universitarios y para que me serviría; algún problema o asunto lo soluciono YO SOLO, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Has lo que quieras, con tal de que te calles y prestes atención, es suficiente.- le dije con indiferencia y al observar al resto de la clase, pude notar que todos se encontraban más atentos que cuando doy mis explicaciones usualmente… eso me irrito.- MUY BIEN TODOS USTEDES TIENEN UN ENSAYO DE COMO MÍNIMO QUINCE HOJAS A MANO SOBRE LOS AUTORES DE LA LITERATURA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.

-¡¿AAAH?! – exclamaron todos en coro.

-Está bien que sean veinte.

-¡¿AAAAH?!

-Está bien, no insistan será veinticinco.

-¡TSK!- cuando lograron entender a que estaba jugando, se miraron entre ellos decididos a no decir una palabra más… pero esto no acaba aquí *dije sacando una sonrisa diabólica*

-Para el jueves- eso sería entre dos días, sé que es demasiado, pero si les alcanza el tiempo perfectamente, para que se la pasen en internet o yendo de fiesta, además, a mí me dejaban tareas peores, pero cuando me propongo en algo lo logro, por eso la terminaba a tiempo, sin excusas ni quejas. /(Muy bien hiroki, demostrando ser todo un graduado en literatura y con honores ewe)/

-¡¿AAAAAAAaaahhh?! – esta vez solo se escuchó una voz y se trataba nada más ni nada menos, que Takahashi Misaki.

-¡TREINTA! – después de gritar eso pude ver como todos vieron a Takahashi con una mirada asesina, hasta podría jurar que los ojos de todos ellos cambiaron a rojo fuego, por suerte suya sonó la campana que indicaba que ya es salida y antes de que me diera cuenta, él ya había desaparecido, igual que sus cosas, lo único que quedo fue un rastro de polvo y humo en el pasillo…

En la oficina

Ya todos los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas, a excepción de unos pocos, que estaban preparando sus cosas para su retiro. Los únicos que se quedaban eran algunos profesores y encargados de la limpieza.

No podía irme aún, tenía que arreglar algunos informes. Me hubiera gustado haber estado yo solo porque me es más tranquilo y relajante o aún que sea estar con una persona más callada y menos interactiva que el profesor Miyagi, siempre me anda molestando e invadiendo mi espacio personal, la única forma que lo detengo, es amenazándole con denunciarlo de acoso sexual. (Que varias veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, ya estaba en la comisaría, tenía preparado el informe completo, pero no se dé donde chucha aparece, me detiene y se disculpa mil veces)

En estos momentos no estoy para aguantarlo y parece que se dio cuenta, ya que no me ha estado molestando durante estas dos semanas…

Aunque es raro, siento como si hubiese sido ayer… me lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, además de que leer aquel poema no me fue de ayuda, cuando creía que me estaba mejorando… recordé todo lo que paso entre Akihiko y yo. Que estupidez la mía; creer que si nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, entendería mis sentimientos, pero en lugar de eso, conseguí lastimarlo a él y a mí más de lo que ya estábamos.

-Que estúpido- dije en un susurro involuntariamente ||Hiroki no se dio cuenta de que Miyagi lo observaba atentamente, aunque no pudo notar bien su estado emocional a través de su rostro cabizbajo, lo dedujo por sus extraños movimientos con las manos y que una estaba hecha puño, con los nudillos completamente blancos "Vaya, vaya el llamado, demonio Kamijou, si tiene sentimientos… aunque debo admitir que verlo así es algo nuevo y sé que él es de las personas reservadas y… aburridas, pero nunca imagine verlo en ese estado tan deprimente… será mejor molestarlo un poco, para quitarle esa expresión" pensó Miyagi con una expresión traviesa||

- KA-MI-JOU…

- ¿Ah?- antes de que poder darle un buen golpe ya me había abrazado por la espalda, utilizando el sillón, en el que me encontraba sentado, como escudo, que a le vez dejo inmóviles mis brazos.- ¡TSK! – Pude sentir un calor que invadía mis mejillas.- Profesor Miyagi, suélteme.

- NOP – dijo en un tono agudo, que honestamente me irrito más de lo normal. – HAY CARIÑO, TE VES ADORABLE TODO SONROJADO.- antes de que pudiera reclamarme, me dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, que me congelo por un momento que no duro por mucho… || "Sera mejor prepararme para mi golpe, me preguntó que objeto me arrojara ahora… la engrapadora, la calculadora, el portafolios… aunque eso ya lo hizo la última vez… mmmm…. Espero que sea creativo.||

- Profesor Miyagi…

- ¿Si? – dijo eso con una sonrisa, que se le borro cuando me había volteado para mirarlo fijamente, con una de mis peores miradas asesinas.- ¡EEEEaaak! – vi que tenía la intención de soltarme inmediatamente para salir corriendo, pero no se libraría tan fácil.

- ¿Acaso… me has dicho… adorable?

- NO NO NO PARA NADA, YO DIJE QUE, YO DIJE QUE… - me levante con brusquedad, dándole con mi cabeza en el mentón que ocasiono que se mordiera la lengua.- ¡AAAyy! Mi lengua… - unas pequeñas lagrimitas estilo infantil aparecieron; no pude evitar que me causara gracia y se me haya olvidado por completo el plan que iba a poner en ejecución de asesinato y algo más pero… no recuerdo…

- ¡JAJAJAJA TE LO MERECES POR ANDAR DE CALENTURIENTO! – grite eso en medio de la risa señalándole con el dedo índice.

- Hay Kamijou, deberías ser más dócil y amable… ¿sabes que los estudiantes te conocen por "El Demonio Kamijou"? – aún se notaba que le era difícil hablar y no le entendía bien porque su mano estaba en su boca.

- Con tal que tengan respeto a la literatura y a mí, no tengo problema.*mire el reloj* Bueno ya van a ser las ocho y dentro de poco cerraran la universidad. Será mejor que vaya bajando (Nuestra oficina se encuentra en uno de los pisos más altos) hasta mañana. Buen trabajo.- Dicho esto me dirigí hacia la puerta

- Buen trabajo. || Me alegra de que haya cambiado su estado de ánimo, hasta rio. Aunque de verdad no esperaba que me doliera tanto y saliera sangre a chorros… valió la pena, él es mi mejor amigo y como un hermano para mí, varias veces me ha sacado de apuros, claro que después recibo mi reproche o golpe, según de que trata el problema. Él es la clase de persona sincera, que no finge lo que las demás personas esperan; ninguna acción o emoción es falsa, por eso verlo triste (aunque se notaba que lo quería ocultar)... sentía que debía animarlo.||

Antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de mí, di un vistazo rápido y pude notar una sonrisa en el rostro del profesor… no entiendo, le di un fuerte golpe que quien sabe cuándo va dejar de sangrar y sigue sonriendo. Bueno será mejor no seguir buscándole la lógica, después de todo se lo tenía bien merecido.

Al salir de la universidad, vi el cielo, note que estaba nublado y gris "parece que va llover, no traje paraguas" luego dirigí mi vista hacia la carretera y visualicé algo que indicaba, mi lecho de muerte.

Un auto deportivo rojo… Oh no… era SU auto deportivo rojo, muchas preguntas invadieron mi cabeza ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Desde cuándo llego? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó esperando? ¿Será solamente coincidencia? ¿Sera el auto de otra persona?

Todas mis preguntas fueron respondidas al ver salir el dueño del auto, que me miraba de manera fría y seria. Tenía temor de recaer en ese instante, al recordar todo lo que ocurrió, o aún peor lo que me iba a decir.

-A… Akihiko.

* * *

><p>OPD ¿Qué hace Akihiko en la universidad?, ¿Misaki, logro salvarse de las garras de sus compañeros?, ¿Para quién era el poema de Aikawa? ¿El deseo de Nowaki se hará realidad? Y LA MÁS IMPORTANTE ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS Y CUÁNDO HABRÁ YAOI HARDCORE?!<p>

Todo eso lo sabrán más adelante ewe.

Espero que les hayan gustado y agradezco los reviews de: lony-chan ; Melyoan ; Invitado (Nose que ponerte de alias así que lo puse igual como lo encontré, porque tú también mereces que te de las gracias, eWe ) y Violet Rose's Dreams. Sus reviews me fueron de ayuda y aliento para terminar más rápido el siguiente capitulo. Y gracias a una que me lo pidió voy a poner a la pareja romántica ewe.

Díganme lo que piensan, opinan de cómo está quedando y ¿cuáles son las posibles sospechas a quién Aikawa le escribió el poema? (a los que le gusta el yuri, también son libres de comentar con quien la puedo emparejar ¬u¬ P.D: Tiene que ser alguna de las 2 amigas ya mencionada, aunque no se dió la descripción clara, si es que la escogen, más adelante sera descrita y todo eso.) también esta la opción si le escribió el poema a un chico x .Bueno depende de que es lo que piensan ustedes mis queridos lectores . Gracias a todos de los que me leen.

LIZA2504


	4. Capitulo 3: No dejes de sonreir

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo, me demoré un poco en hacerlo porque se me fue la inspiración (tengo memoria de pollo y se me había olvidado hasta el nombre del fic… okno xD pero si me olvide lo del tercer capítulo, pero ya lo recordé eWe) además de que me puse a escribir un one-shot ereri *-*. Gracias a los que leen mi fic y SOBRETODO por sus reviews que me alientan a seguir actualizado y escribiendo Espero que les guste…

* * *

><p>¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó esperando? ¿Será coincidencia? ¿O acaso es el auto de otra persona?<p>

Todas mis preguntas fueron respondidas al ver salir el dueño del auto que me miraba de manera fría y seria. Tenía temor de recaer en ese instante al recordar todo lo que ocurrió o aún peor lo que me iba a decir.

- A… Akihiko…

**Capítulo 3 "No dejes de Sonreír"**

**-Hiroki-**

- Así que estás vivo- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en mis ojos para mirarme fijamente.

- ¡Claro que estoy vivo!, lamento no haberte dado el gusto de que no fuera así.- reclame cruzándome de brazos, volteando la cara, para evitar su mirar… si sigue mirándome así… yo... yo no podre…

- Siempre eres tal malhumorado, encima de que alguien se preocupa por ti.- ¿qué? Acaso el… no… él no me ve con los mismos ojos que a Takahiro. Lo único que hace es lastimarme, pero lo amo.

- Gracias, pero no gracias. Estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo y no es necesario que un reconocido empresario y escritor pierda su tiempo, "preocupándose."- dije con voz fastidiada y señalizando comillas con mis dedos; está es la única forma que no se dé cuenta de cómo me siento.

- No hables así, tampoco contestabas mis llamadas así que fui a tu casa y tampoco estabas, así que pensé…

- Que lo mejor sería ir a mi trabajo.- le dije con tono molesto y el asintió con la cabeza.

Acaso no se da cuenta que me lastima más y más, no entendió ni un poco mis sentimientos eso me duele aún peor. Nunca los va a ver… aunque si puedo estar a su lado al menos como amigo me conformo, no del todo pero a menos puedo estar ahí para siempre con el… pero después de lo que paso, dudo mucho que vuelva a ser como antes. No me perdonara, nunca lo hará.

Antes de que dijera algo más miró al cielo y hablo.

- Parece que va llover, ¿te llevo? – pregunto, señalando detrás de si con el pulgar su deportivo.

- No es necesario, tomare el autobús.- lo menos que quisiera es estar cerca de él y mucho menos en su auto.

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero este es el único auto que verás en toda la avenida.- dijo con altanería, que hizo que mirara de reojo toda la calle y no había nadie, mucho menos se veía más allá de la carretera ya que había niebla… demonios, me olvide el paraguas.- Y por lo que veo, estoy seguro que no tienes paraguas, a menos que lo guardes en ese bolsillo tuyo que no importa que tan pequeño sea, siempre sacaras un libro tres veces más grande- ACASO A ESTE LE FASCINA JODERME

- ¡Lo olvidé!- le grite, no sin antes arrojarle un libro… demonios tiene razón.

Además de que en la tarde estaba soleado, maldición, eh estado distraído todo este tiempo y todo por la culpa de ese idiota. ((Ese Hiroki, siempre tan tsundere xD))

- Ya veo… - después de recoger el libro del piso, se volteó para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, haciendo una señal con los ojos para que entrara.

Lo mire de reojo y dado a que no tenía alternativa, suspire para luego aceptar su oferta, entre al coche y me senté, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza.

- Oye ten cuidado.- dijo medio fastidiado después de sentarse al costado mío, frente al volante. Dándole al acelerador, para dirigirnos a mi departamento.

A excepción por la lluvia que resonaba en la ventana, toda la travesía fue silenciosa, es un silencio incomodo, me irrita, me hubiera propuesto a preguntarle de porque me buscaba o sino como le va con su nuevo hobbie de escritor, ninguna de las dos opciones pude, mucho menos la primera, por dos razones: Primera, estoy seguro que se me trabara la voz o tartamudeare, que patético soy… y la segunda: No quiero saber la respuesta.

Para evitar cualquier contacto visual, me quedo mirando la ventana con mi mano apoyada en mi cara, se podría decir que miro a través del cristal, pero no es así, observo el reflejo, su reflejo; admiraba su mirada fría y seria, su respirar tranquilo y constante… ¿cómo puede actuar de esa forma después de lo que ocurrió?... acaso no le toma importancia, me siento de lo peor por lo que le hice y él está como si nada, llevándome en su auto.

Aunque es preferible que nos quedemos en silencio, que estar conversando, para que luego me pida explicaciones. Me quede mirándolo por un rato más, porque…. QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO DEBO DEJARME DE CURSILERIAS, LO MIRO PORQUE…PORQUE… ES PORQUE… ¡NO HAY NADA MÁS INTERESANTE QUE VER!, CON TODA ESTA JODIDA NIEBLA….mierda, volteo, VOLTEO. No para de mirarme, sino hago algo pronto, pasara lo que menos deseo que pase.

- Deja de mirarme y concéntrate en la carretera o es que acaso quieres que nos choquemos.

- Creo que ya te lo dije, pero… este es el único auto que verás en toda la avenida.- dijo en tono burlón, que no evito que me saliera una venita en la sien.

- ¡NO TE JUSTIFIQUES!- siento como un calor invade mis mejillas. ((Hiroki, siempre se sonroja cuando se enfurece eWe que lindo uke))

- Siempre eres tan malhumorado.- cuantas veces van que me lo dice.

- ¡ES TU CULPA QUE ANDES IRRITANDO A LA GENTE!

- ¿Te molesta que te mire?

- Tsk…- demonios

- No pude evitarlo, no sé lo que estás pensando y te has quedado callado todo el recorrido, hasta ahora y antes de encontrarte vi que movías constantemente tus manos.- dejo de mirarme para estar atento a la carretera.

- ¡¿Y ESO QUE TIENE DE MALO?!- debo actuar como si nada, sino se dará cuenta y lo poco que queda de nuestra amistad, si es que queda, se destruirá… por mi culpa, solo mi culpa.

- Hiroki, te conozco desde hace muchos años y esa manía tuya siempre es cuando ocultas tus sentimientos o emociones. Tú nunca les ves sentido a la mentira u ocultar cosas, las odias y casi nunca las usas, excepto…

- ¿EXCEPTO QUE?- el… ¿conocerme?, no noto cuando estaba o más bien cuando estoy profundamente enamorado de él y me viene con eso.

- Cuando estás preocupado… o dolido.- después de eso estaciono el carro frente a mi departamento

-…- no, no quiero que él lo vea, no sé qué decir, que debo hacer para evitarlo… no quiero este desenlace.

- ¿Hiroki?.- apagó el motor, luego se volteó, esperando mi respuesta.

Deja de llamarme, no con esa voz, no con esa mirada, no si se trata de ti.

- Hiroki.- por favor detente. Siento que mis ojos me arden y mi pecho me duele.

-Estoy bien- dije con la más grande de mis sonrisas, pude ver su asombro… bien, si sigo así no se dará cuenta.

- Tienes razón, me descubriste jeje. Eh estado preocupado todo este tiempo, por unos asaltantes, ya que casi me roban y bueno yo jaja, tuve que ir a la comisaría para la denuncia y esas cosas.- Eso no es del todo cierto, lo de los asaltantes si, les di una paliza, pero… ¿preocupado? No, la última opción que me dio es cierta, estoy dolido, triste, deprimido… pero por su culpa.

- Aaaah c..claro si quieres te ayudo con la denuncia.- dijo aún sorprendido por mi actitud… lo sabía, no me conoces, más bien... nadie, ni mis padres; están difícil ocultarlo, pero lo hago tan bien que nadie se da cuenta.

Reemplazar la tristeza con una sonrisa, y así sucesivamente con todos los sentimientos más vergonzosos que existen, ja vaya que gran habilidad tengo, aunque creo que es un don y una maldición, me da asco saber que otros por tonterías o algún error producto de su irresponsabilidad reciben ayuda, hasta de desconocidos, que técnicamente les vale un comino tu vida, pero para contar otro chisme te "ayudan". Odio ese tipo de persona que les gusta ser el centro de atención de algún modo o son con gritos o llantos. No quiero parecer de esa clase.

- No te preocupes, ya todo está solucionado, además solo eran 2 jóvenes haciéndose los muy machitos con un cuchillito.- reí en lo último.

- Pero, sabes que ellos pueden tener alguna banda y vengarse ¿no?

- No les tengo miedo, esos dos lo saben bien... BUENO, gracias por traerme y suerte con tu nuevo trabajo de escritor.- Dije saliendo del carro y cerrando la puerta pero esta vez con cuidado.

- S… si.

Después de escuchar eso, me asome por la ventanilla y le dije:

- PERO NO TE OLVIDES DE LO PRINCIPAL, TU EMPRESA DE FARMACIAS.

- Fármacos biológicos.

- COMO SEA, ES LO PRINCIPAL.- dije señalando con el dedo para después salirme, darme la vuelta, e ir hacia mi departamento.

Me hubiera ido en ese instante, hasta sin despedirme aunque sé que sería una falta de respeto, pero me siento peor sabiendo que el sigue ahí como si nada, creyéndose toda mi actuación. Pero dijo algo que hizo que volteara.

- Está bien – vi su sonrisa- Y… gracias por contarme Hiroki, me tenías preocupado.- esto último dijo decayendo un poco la voz.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes.- lo amoneste, perfecto, así no sospecha nada- Adiós

- Adiós, nos vemos.- antes de que arrancara el carro, pude ver su sonrisa. Me quede mirando el carro, hasta que se perdió en la niebla.

¿Nos vemos? Acaso dijo ¿Nos vemos? Será difícil, hacer esto de nuevo, pero como ya lo dije, si me propongo algo, no importa que tan difícil sea lo hago y eso haré. Aunque siempre hay la posibilidad que me descubran, pero no ha pasado, nunca ha pasado, nunca pasará… nadie me descubrirá.

Con ese pensamiento, en mi cabeza repitiéndola una y otra vez, llegue a mi departamento, entre a mi habitación y me puse a dormir, esperando el siguiente día para repetir esta misma y aburrida historia una y otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espacio dedicado_

_Al suspenso_

_ewe_

_Que habrá más alla…._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ahora lo leerán _(TWT)/

**Sueño de Hiroki**

¿Dónde estoy?

No pude oír mi propia voz, me sentí un rato confundido y preocupado, así que decidí a avanzar a ver si encuentro a alguien que me ayude.

Después de dar miles de vueltas alrededor, el lugar era oscuro y solo se veían sombras. Camine por un rato esperando encontrar algo, escuche un tipo de llanto y… ¿aullidos? Sigo caminando hasta que encontré una pequeña caja. No logre ver nada era un fondo oscuro, así que me acerque y lo único que logre visualizar es el contorno de un perro, por el tamaño creo que era un cachorro.

Note que al instante que me había acercado dejo de llorar, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y me sobresalte, pero… me tranquilicé al verlos, eran unos hermosos ojos azules, se asemejaban a los zafiros y no solo eran la belleza de sus ojos que me cautivo, sino la manera en que me miraba, era honesta, dulce e inocente.

Hasta que pestañee y un fuerte tifón, me tiró al suelo, escuchaba murmullos en el viento, no entendía. Me levanto y la caja había desaparecido, los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más claros ya casi podía entenderlos, pero no me gusto lo que apenas escuché, eran llantos y aullidos de dolor, acompañado por risas burlonas y psicópatas.

No paraba de buscar al cachorro por todas partes, pero los aullidos se volvían gritos humanos tanto como el llanto, sentía que el alma se me iba de mi cuerpo, con solamente la idea de que lo estaban lastimando. Intento avanzar más rápido pero el viento era muy fuerte y me quería votar de nuevo, aun así con todas mis fuerzas lucho contra el viento con tal de detener la crueldad que le hacían al cachorro y al joven. Cuando pude ver la sombra de un hombre, escuche también su risa y sentí que lo aborrecía con todo mí ser, así que en un movimiento rápido lo tomé del hombro para voltearlo y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara… pero desapareció.

Ya no escuchaba nada, excepto el viento por el tifón, estaba en shock por un rato, hasta que pude ver unas seis sombras más a mí alrededor, me di la vuelta y vi solamente sus sonrisas, acercándose a mí de forma amenazante, les intente golpear pero era en vano solo los atravesaba. Hasta que uno de ellos me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, me falto el aire y caí al suelo.

Vi que se acercaban lentamente, propuestos a atacarme, hasta que vi un perro o lobo (no estoy muy seguro de que sea, porque era muy grande para ser considerado perro y era muy pequeño para ser considerado lobo) se le abalanzo al sujeto que me había pateado, pude ver sus colmillos, mientras le gruñía y mordía, me sentí aterrado.

El resto de los cinco se fueron contra el animal, el los ataco a cada uno sin problema, hasta que fue acorralado y pude ver que lo estaban pateando, me levante y corrí contra ellos. Pero me tomaron el brazo y al voltear, supe que se trataba del sujeto que le tiré el puñetazo, vi que me lo quiso devolver, no podía moverme aunque quisiera, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, nunca llego. Escuche un fuerte gruñido que hizo que los abriera, vi el contorno de un hombre alto con cola y orejas de perro (¿Qué demonios?) sosteniendo la muñeca de mi agresor y detrás de él estaban los otros cinco atacantes, tirados en el piso.

Le gruño uno vez más a mi agresor, pero esta vez de manera más fuerte y amenazante, que hizo que inmediatamente soltara mi brazo y desapareciera.

La única sombra que quedaba era de él; se volteó hacia mí y sentí que me miraba fijamente pero yo no veía nada hasta que poco a poco fue apareciendo el color en sus ojos, eran esos mismos zafiros que tenía el cachorro. El tifón desapareció y todo el lugar se quedó silencioso… pude ver que se agacho hacia mí, me tomo del mentón y sentí sus cálidos labios posándose en mi boca.

**Fin del Sueño de Hiroki**

- Nowaki…- dije despertándome sobresaltado.

¿Ah? ¿Quién ese ese Nowaki?, me senté en la cama y al intentar recordar, sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que por acción involuntaria hizo que mi mano izquierda se dirija a mi sien con intenciones de calmarla. Un corto recuerdo de mi sueño apareció, eran unos ojos hermosos de color azul, profundos como el mar. Me hubiera gustado seguir teniendo esa imagen en mi mente pero igual de lo rápido que apareció igual desapareció.

Acaso soñé algo, lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos y ese nombre.

-Nowaki- Al repetir nuevamente aquel nombre, toque mis labios, sintiéndome extraño por la falta de aquel contacto tan cálido.

**En otra parte (Circo)**

**-Mika-**

Ya hice mi parte, si el destino así lo desea, esos dos van a estar juntos. Nowaki aunque siempre te vea feliz estoy segura de que en el fondo no te sientes así, por eso antes de morir, lo que acabo de hacer es para devolverte el gran favor que me hiciste en toda tu vida, apreciada como ser vivo y madre. Espero que con esto seas muy feliz hijo mío y que no dejes de sonreír.

* * *

><p>OH SI NOWAKI Y HIROKI EN UN CAPÍTULO JUNTOS. En distintos lugares… PERO ESTAN JUNTOS :V<p>

P.D: Para los que no entendieron Mika, la mamá adoptiva de Nowaki, es clarividente y le hizo ver parte del pasado y futuro a Hiroki, pero solo desea que recuerde el nombre de su hijo y que no le tenga temor de por lo que es. Hiroki a pesar que quiera no podrá recordar el resto de su sueño ya que esa parte de su mente quedo bloqueada por Mika, pero por si acaso eso ella tapo los cuerpos y rostros de cada uno de los personajes que se chocara en su futuro y lo único que le permite ver de Nowaki son sus ojos, el resto del sueño de Hiroki son señales, de lo que vivió Nowaki y de lo que pasara en el futuro. No esta exactamente al pie de la letra de lo que pasara, esta como entrecortado y salteado (técnicamente les hice spam de lo que pasaría en los futuros capítulos xD )porque ni Hiroki en el mismo sueño entendió muy bien, lo que si recordara o más bien sentirá serán las emociones por cada tipo de persona que encuentre, por ejemplo ese extraño sujeto que casi le da un puñetazo "sentí que lo aborrecía con todo mi ser" Hiroki puede sentir tanto cariño como odio, a la persona sin necesidad de conocerla demasiado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews. Díganme sus dudas, como está quedando el capítulo y que quisieran que pase, lo tendré en cuenta.

Así, iba subir el capítulo mañana pero me morí de emoción si les gustaría a ustedes mis lectores. Así que decidí…

AL DIABLO DE SUBIR CADA DOMINGO, LO SUBIRE EL MISMO DÍA QUE LO TERMINE NO IMPORTA QUE HORA O QUE NO DUERMA, PERO ESO SÍ SERA CADA SEMANA… a no seeeeer…

AH! LO OLVIDABA, preguntaré una vez más para quién quieren que sea el poema de Aikawa, es me quede indecisa, entre Inoue o Hiroki es que ya cree las dos versiones COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTAS si hubiera sido para alguno de ellos (si por alguna razón la mayoría dice Hiroki, aun así Nowaki estará con Hiroki! Y blablablá la cosa es que digan ustedes), las opciones son: Los personajes que estuvieron o interactuaron en el segundo capitulo.

Bueno, con esto me despido y GRACIAS PARA LOS QUE LEYERON EL P.D (espero que sí, porque pensé en ustedes por eso les explique :V), a la próxima Adiós(TWT)/

LIZA 2504


	5. Capitulo 4: La Despedida (Parte I)

¡HOLA! Primero lamento la demora(otra vez U-U) con las justas tengo tiempo para avanzar 3 párrafos, pero bueno aquí esta. Así, talvez ya se dieron cuenta, o no, son los puntos o estilos que uso al escribir un fic, aquí les explico:

- /El guion, lo uso para conversaciones/

""/Las comillas, las uso para pensamientos o cuando es sarcasmo, o nombramiento de algo/

*/Los asteriscos, para acciones/

(( )) /Los paréntesis dobles, los uso para opinar o explicar algo dentro del mismo fic, espero que no les moleste. ((es mi historia, así que puedo hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana :v))

|| /Las rayitas "nose como se dicen xD" las uso para hablar en tercera persona, al ser así, tengo la opción de ver de la perspectiva de otros personajes, tanto como sus pensamientos. Al inicio de cada fic, siempre pongo un nombre, en este caso, Nowaki, ahí relata todo en primera persona, desde su perspectiva, pero al poner || || , lo modifica./

Espero haberme explicado bien o aunque sea que lograran entender U-U. Terminando con esto, espero que les guste ewe.

* * *

><p><strong>LA DESPEDIDA (parte I)<strong>

**-Nowaki-**

Es la hora del almuerzo, el único momento en que Tsumori, madre y yo nos reuníamos, siempre callados e incomodos, antes madre y yo intentábamos conversar con Tsumori, él siempre nos rechazaba y terminábamos peleando o alguno o todos dejábamos la comida, así que se dejó el intento, pero yo me siento feliz con solo saber que los tres estamos juntos como familia, creo que así se decía, porque antes pensaba que era manada pero parece que familia es una palabra más cálida y unida en comparación que la otra… demonios, estoy aprendiendo demasiado de los humanos, solo falta que pierda el pelo, tenga solamente en la cabeza y camine en dos patas. Aunque debo admitir de todo lo malo, se puede rescatar lo bueno… no, no… jure odiarlos y los seguiré odiando hasta el fin de mi corta vida ((o eso creía Nowaki, ewe))

- ¿Qué rayos estás pensando?- dijo Tsumori con hosquedad.

- ¿Ah? Nada importante, solo lo despreciables que son los humanos.- contesté sonriendo.

- Que ellos te aborrezcan a ti, no significa que sean despreciables.- dijo burlón.

- TSUMORI.- nuestra madre intervino, era lo menos que quisiera, que se peleen entre ellos… otra vez y por mi culpa.

- ES CIERTO, porque crees que siempre están que lo golpean, igual, quién no lo aborrecería con esa actitud tan molesta e infantil que tiene.- mencionó mirándome de reojo con sumo desprecio.

- No hables así él es tu…

En ese momento la detuve, tomándole la pata y dándole a entender con la mirada que no diga más. Estoy seguro que si no lo hacía y Tsumori escuchaba la última palabra, explotaría y el problema sería mayor, talvez, yo no lo permitiría pero aún así él es capaz de lastimar a nuestra madre o a quién sea, si así quisiese.

- Tiene razón, mi actitud es muy molesta e infantil, no sé cómo me aguantas madre, jaja, Bueno yo… lamento molestarte Tsumori, haré lo posible para que no sea así.- aunque tartamudee en un principio, lo último lo dije con seriedad y seguridad.

Él es parte de lo único importante que tengo en la vida, es un grupo pequeño de solo 2 integrantes, se ve mal que un macho tenga miedo, pero lo único a que temo, es perderlos y con ello mi razón de vivir, por eso,quien sea de quien se trate, haré todo lo que pueda por hacerlos feliz, cuidarlos y estar su lado y si por eso me llegan a odiar lo aceptare, pero no pienso cambiar mi forma de pensar.

- Tu… enserio eres MUY MOLESTO.-grito Tsumori, corriendo hacia mí con intenciones de morderme, lo esquive, pero Tsumori no calculo bien y terminó votando su plato de comida.- MIERDA, maldito experimento de laboratorio.

- ¡YA BASTA!- dijo madre perdiendo la paciencia.- NOWAKI DESDE UN INICIO NO TE HIZO NADA Y AÚN ASÍ TE LA PASAS HUMILLANDOLO Y SIENDO RESPONSABLE DE LA MAYOR PARTE DE SUS GOLPES, ANTES ERAN MUY UNIDOS ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASO PARA QUE TE CONVIRTIERAS EN LO QUE ERES AHORA?!

Aunque madre estaba gruñendo demostrando que estaba molesta, pero en sus ojos reflejaba mucha tristeza, ahora que lo pienso me es sencillo poder descifrar el estado emocional o físico de alguien, talvez porque experimente o vi cada una de esas emociones con cada humano, felicidad, furia, tristeza, rabia, emoción, dolor…

No sabía qué hacer para dejar de verla así, lo mejor era que no empeoraran las cosas pero Tsumori no se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué paso?... ja,lo que paso, ES EL, siempre se la pasa haciéndose el bueno, ayudando a otros, sonriendo, es un hipócrita y con solo verlo me irrita.- || "Todos los prefieren a él, incluyéndote a ti madre"||

- ¡Tsumori!

- ¡BASTA!- grite, mire a ambos de reojo y se quedaron sorprendidos, después de un momento de silencio me dispuse a hablar.- Lamento que te moleste mi actitud, discúlpame así soy, y aunque quiera no voy a cambiar.- me di media vuelta, dejando mi comida casi entera, antes de retirarme voltee y le dije a Tsumori. –Ya que ninguno de los 3 comemos del piso, ahí y está mi plato, sírvete, igual… ya no tengo hambre.- antes de escuchar uno de sus comentarios agrios de mi hermano ya me había ido.

|| Ambos perros fueron criados correctamente por su madre, les enseño todas las bacterias o cosas que tocan el piso y que coman en algún recipiente, además de que no vayan a hacer sus necesidades donde se les de la regalada gana.

Tsumori vi el plato de Nowaki, con intenciones de tirarlo, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago, hizo que cambiara de idea y comenzara a comer del plato del menor. ((Aunque fuera más grande que el xD))

- Te hubiera ofrecido el mío, pero viene medicado y te podría hacer mal.-"en realidad, estoy segura que tiene algo de esas extrañas sustancias y lo menos que quisiera es que sufrieras lo mismo que yo. Por suerte en la comida de Nowaki no ponen nada, aparte de comida barata o sobras como a todos"

- Mentira, si se tratara de Nowaki saldrías corriendo para ofrecerle, siempre paras felicitándolo.- dijo con frialdad.

- Eso no es cierto, a ustedes los trato por igual, ambos son mis hijos, los felicito y corrijo, tal como se debe, porque me importan, si no fuera así dejaría que hicieran lo que les de la regalada gana.

- Como sea, no molestes y solo déjame comer.

- Como quisiera que mi cachorro vuelve a ser el de antes.- dijo Mika, con tono lastimero

"Dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo"- pensó Tsumori sin opinar nada más para evitar cualquier otra conversación. ||

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguiremos así, supongo que cuando nos escapemos volverá a ser todo como antes, me pregunto cómo será el exterior, con qué clase de animales y humanos encontraré. Espero que sean diferentes a como lo son aquí….

_-No seré la única, habrá muchos más, debido a tu personalidad desinteresada y solidaria… pero habrá uno en especial, que te amará tanto como tú a él aunque le será difícil expresarlo y admitirlo a diferencia tuya. Pasarán por ocasiones difíciles pero las superaran y saldrán adelante haciendo más fuerte su amor._

_-¿Amor? ¿El? ¿Es macho?_

Qué tontería acabo de recordar, eso nunca pasará, no creo en el amor, así que dudo mucho enamorarme y mucho menos de alguien de mi mismo género…

Bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, hoy es el día que voy a poner a prueba mi plan de escape del circo, me demoré mucho pero pude conseguir las herramientas necesarias y me sé de memoria los cambios de turnos de los guardias, en ese plazo de tiempo del cambio, se puede aprovechar para que escapemos y no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia, el único problema sería como convencer a Tsumori que venga con nosotros y no nos delate.

Muchas veces eh soñado con la libertad, correr por los llamado "jardines" dicen que es como una alfombra gigante pero suave, fresca y de color verde, de él salen las llamadas "flores" que hacen que huelas un delicioso aroma hay de distintas especies unas con mejores olores que otras, también de distintos tamaños y colores aunque creo que no notaria bien eso… Así también los mmm… como se llamaban, así "arboles" me han dicho que ahí viven animales y también insectos, me pregunto si podré vivir ahí… solo espero llevarme bien con los vecinos, pero bueno, yo no pude conocer ninguna de esas cosas, este circo están deprimente y opaco en comparación de lo que hay afuera, cuando logre escapar aprovecharé cada segundo explorando y conociendo esas maravillas.

Decidí dar un último paseo por el circo ((el circo estaba cerrado y se volvería a abrir dentro de una semana)) , observando por última vez a cada animal y persona presente, los que me agradaban más eran los de limpieza y los que integraban al entretenimiento que solamente eran dos, me dedicaban una sonrisa y rascaban mi cabeza, mientras que los guardias, animadores y vendedores, me maldecían o tenían intenciones de golpearme pero al acercarse y ver mi tamaño y mis colmillos, huían inmediatamente.

El ser humano se cree tan poderoso e indomable, sin saber que es dominado miles de veces por el poder, el miedo y la ambición, que cosa tan patética. Además le suelen echar la culpa a otros de sus propios errores y se matan entre ellos; según ellos es una ofensa decirle animal a una persona, ja, estoy seguro que es más ofensivo decirle a un animal que es humano, que al revés, ellos tienen la habilidad de crear e inventar, pero la mayor parte de ella la usan para su conveniencia, creando la destrucción de su propia especie y entorno, y se hacen llamar la raza más evolucionada e inteligente… demonios ya parezco hablar como los humanos y todo por esas extrañas cosas que me inyectan y convivir demasiado tiempo con ellos. Es hora de que repase el plan.

- ¿Nowaki? – escuche una voz suave detrás de mí

Al voltear se trata de mi madre, es el momento perfecto de que le explique el plan, hubiera llamado a Tsumori, pero primero tengo que convencerlo que venga con nosotros, que decirle todo el plan y que termine delatándonos, echándose todo a perder.

- Hola- le sonreí- Llegas justo a tiempo para…-

- Lamento lo que paso con Tsumori.- me interrumpió, me quede sorprendido por lo que me dijo pero luego le sonreí nuevamente.

- Tranquila no es nada.- "ya estoy acostumbrado"

- Intente hablar con él, pero fue en vano, así que decidí no decir nada más con tal de no empeorar las cosas. ||"Parece que me odia."||

- Él es así, claro que ha cambiado bastante, pero es por culpa de este lugar, cuando escapemos verás que volverá a ser como antes, la única diferencia es que estaremos en un lugar mejor.

Pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaron y a la vez que querían llorar pero de felicidad.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo para que te explique el plan, que estuve preparando hace mucho.- "pero muuuucho tiempo"

- De acuerdo, te escucho.- dijo sonriendo.

Comencé con la explicación:

-El científico Konae, se va ir de viaje, no sé a qué lugar solo escuche que era para ocultarse de alguna fundación o empresa, que ninguna de esas dos cosas sé que significa, va irse con sus instrumentos y muestras, la mayor parte de guardias se va a ir con él para que no le roben en el camino, es una buena noticia, la mala es que si no calculo bien en tiempo de escape nos podríamos topar con todos ellos- "y me ganaría una paliza." Reí un poco para mí, madre al no saber el motivo de la gracia me miro raro, que hizo que no pudiera contener la risa para luego terminar riendo con ella. Después de que nos calmáramos continué con la explicación

-Se quedaran aproximadamente unos 6 guardias, dos de ellos estarán en unas torres de madera, con una clase de linterna gigante, cuidando la entrada y salida. Los otros dos estarán rondando de un lugar a otro hasta que sean remplazados, haré que su remplazo se demoré, eso causara que los otros dos se distraigan y en ese tiempo de sobra escaparemos.

Tenemos tres opciones por donde podríamos huir, la entrada principal, la salida y una parte de la reja que esta media oxidada, está algo roída ya que cuando me ponían el bozal, lo utilizaba como lima contra la reja. Dudo mucho que tomemos esa última opción ya que es más difícil y nos demoraríamos más tiempo, pero la menciono por si acaso si algo en el plan sale mal.-

Tome un poco de aire al terminar con la explicación, en serió fue más larga de lo que pensé, el lado bueno que estamos muy cerca de recorrer el exterior y falta poco para que anochezca.

- En serio me sorprende lo inteligente que eres Nowaki.- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Bueno no es nada, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado.- dije riendo con nerviosismo

- Cualquier perro no.

-… cualquiera a que se choque con el ese loco de Konae, si- dije murmullando.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.-sonreí- Por si acaso el plan va ser al anochecer, así que por ahora descansa, dentro de 2 horas te despierto.

Preferí en la noche ya que será poco probable que nos descubran y en comparación de nosotros, los humanos no pueden ver bien en la oscuridad.

- Esta bien, pero… ¿me harías un favor?

"Un favor" eso es poco usual en ella, nunca me ha pedido, yo cuando hacía algo por madre lo hacía a voluntad propia sin que ella me pidiese, supongo que debe ser muy importante para ella lo que me va a pedir.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué cosa?- al preguntarle, se giró y camino hacia un mueble pequeño, algo viejo y de ahí saco una pequeña caja, trayéndola hacía mí en su hocico para después dejarla en el piso frente mío.

- Sé que tu relación con tu hermano no es la mejor, pero al salir de aquí, si no pudiera o ya no estuviera en este mundo, quiero que le entregues esto.- mire la pequeña caja, con curiosidad, pero no la suficiente para abrirla ya que no es de mi incumbencia.

Un momento… acaso dijo "ya no estuviera en este mundo" ¿qué quiere decir con eso?. No, no es lo que creo que es, tengo que verificarlo.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero… ¿por qué no le puedes entregar tú? Al fin y al cabo, los tres escaparemos ¿no? – dije con seriedad, esperando escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

- Lo lamento Nowaki, pero no te puedo garantizar nada.

Me dijo sonriendo, a pesar de eso no me dio tranquilidad, sentí una gran frustración, pero debo mantenerme sereno, con tal de no preocuparla más.

- Eso tiene que ver con lo que sentías de que tu vida pronto terminaría.

No recibí respuesta, pero aun así supe lo que quería decirme.

- NO PIENSES TONTERIAS, PROMETÍ QUE SALDRIAMOS DE AQUÍ Y ESO HARÉ.*bajo la mirada hacia la caja*y esto… se lo entregarás tu misma; juntos veremos el exterior tan fascinante que nos contabas en tus historias, pasearemos y perseguiremos a lo que llamas "ardillas" y tu estarás ahí con nosotros. No hagas que rompa mi promesa.- dije ya calmado y mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta bien, pero que sí o sí Tsumorí, reciba lo que hay aquí, hay varias cosas que quise decirle, pero con su carácter frívolo no podía hacer nada.||"Quiero hacer algo por mis dos cachorros, fui una inútil durante todo este tiempo, pero con la visión que le mande a ese sujeto y lo que tiene esta caja es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos"||

- Eso significa que también vienes ¿verdad?

- Si, aunque no seré de mucha ayuda y…

- Si lo eres y lucharé hasta el final para que vengas también.

- Bien, iré con una condición más.

- La cumpliré.- dije sin dudar, aceptando sin saber de qué se trataba.

- Obedecerás a tu madre, pase lo que pase.- me pareció rara esa condición y ¿pase lo que pase?.

||"Perdóname Nowaki, sé que eres de los que cumplen con su palabra pero te conozco y esta condición te será difícil de cumplir antes de que escapes, tú y tu hermano acabarán con esto y este centro de entretenimiento humano será destruido y con ello ya no se repetirá la misma historia con ningún animal o persona, lamentablemente yo no estaré ahí para felicitarlos"||

- Hecho, pero si…

- Cúmplela.- dijo subiendo el tono de voz

- Pero si algo sale mal.

- CUMPLELA.- dijo casi gritando, pero con un tono de voz que difícilmente alguien se daría cuenta, pero era un tono lastimero.

- BIEN, la cumpliré.*suspiro* te doy mi palabra.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en mi lomo, sería como una muestra de afecto maternal, como un abrazo que da una madre a un hijo, pero nosotros no tenemos brazos sino patas, aun así en ambos casos, se refleja el amor incondicional de una madre.

Madre tomo un trozo de tela que creo que era azul, la amarro a mi cuello junto con la caja, a pesar de que le dije que se lo entregara ella, ella dijo que es muy olvidadiza debido a la edad y las constantes visiones que tiene, se le podría terminar olvidando, terminando tirado por ahí, entre regañadientes acepte llevarlo yo, pero le haría recordar constantemente que le tiene que entregar a Tsumori.

Conversamos un rato y me volvió a contar sus historias y de cómo es el exterior hasta que se sentía adormilada y se fue a dormir en el colchón que le fabrique.

Yo no tenía sueño, algo de hambre, pero engañaba a mi estómago tomando agua, además estoy seguro que no me darán nada más. La razón por la que estoy tan ansioso es porque al fin saldría de aquí y no estaría solo, estaría con mi familia y así sería perfecto.

Falta poco para que anochezca, veo que el sol ya está cayendo, bueno el plan no está del todo completado, lo único que falta, para poder salir de este encierro, es convencer a Tsumori.

Estoy tan cerca de conocer el exterior… aunque si fuese real y dudo que lo sea, quisiera poder conocer a ese extraño sujeto de aquella visión.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, pero se los compensare, escribiendo la segunda parte y publicándolo pronto la semana que viene, puede que la suba el miércoles o jueves, supongo que ya sacaron la conclusión pero aun así se los diré el siguiente capítulo tratara del escape del circo y puede ser, pueeeede ser del contenido de aquella caja.<p>

Bueno, ya me van a cortar la internet, así que no podía escribir más iba ser solo un capítulo pero debido al tiempo y que me cortaran la internet T-T lo dividí en dos. Díganme que piensan y como está quedando y ¿Qué creen que habrá en la caja? Yo no tengo una idea clara de lo que habrá (o talvez si ewe), por eso, si lo desean díganme que quisieran que hubiera ahí y de que quieren que trate el próximo próximo capítulo.

Terminando con esto, cuídense y que tengan una linda semana.

LIZA2504


	6. Capitulo 5: La Despedida (Parte II)

¡Hola! Lose seguramente me odian U-U, pero bueno yo aun así los quiero, así que se los recompensaré, algún día.

Borre el otro porque no hubieran sabido que lo modifique y lo hice más largo, pero bueno. Espero que les guste y no se olviden los puntos o estilos que uso al escribir un fic ya que en este utilizare más seguido este ||…|| que es para tercera persona y blablá (sé que lo explique en el capítulo anterior pero igual)) .Bueno aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste.

Así, cuando uso la letra cursiva, es como pensamientos no eso no es… más bien sería cuando escuchas una voz en tu mente o te hablan a través de ella. En este caso, lo utilizaré más con Mika.

* * *

><p><strong>LA DESPEDIDA (parte II)<strong>

**-Nowaki-**

Creo que ya paso una hora desde que comencé a buscar a Tsumori, voy dando como cinco vueltas al circo y no lo encuentro, espero no demorarme mucho, falta poco para que sea la hora indicada, haber tengo que pensar como Tsumori… si yo fuera Tsumori ¿Dónde estaría? En la oficina de Usami tirado en el sofá enfrente de las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad.

- Kusama ¿Qué demonios haces?- o siguiéndome todo el rato para vigilarme.

- ¿Kusama?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te olvidaste tu apellido?- dijo riéndose.

- De hecho, no sabía que tenía.- yo pensé que nosotros solo tenemos nombres no apellidos.

- Si tienes, de Mika-chan.

Lo seguí mirando confundido, entiendo que él se refiere a madre como Mika-chan, pero eso de apellido, que yo sepa los humanos los heredan de sus padres. Parece que al no entender, lo irrite más para luego decirme o más bien gritarme, el motivo del "apellido".

- ¡TU MADRE TUVO SUS HUMANOS, EL APELLIDO DE ESA FAMILIA ERA KUSAMA!,

Aún seguía sin entender, eso que tiene que ver conmigo, que yo sepa ni siquiera los conocí. Me volvió a explicar (gritar U-U)

- ¡CUANDO TU MADRE ERA PARTE DE ESA FAMILIA LE DIERON EL NOMBRE Y APELLIDO QUE ACTUALMENTE SERÍA,KUSAMA MIKA, LOS HIJOS HEREDAN EL APELLIDO DE SUS PADRES, POR ESO SERIAS KUSAMA!- me quede un rato pensando con lo del apellido, espero no olvidarme, para los humanos eso es muy importante… maldición otra cosa más relacionada con ellos, estaba un buen rato maldiciéndolos en mi mente, hasta que analice bien cada palabra que dijo Tsumori.

"Acaso… dijo los hijos, eso quiere decir que Tsumori acepta que él y yo somos hijos de madre, tenemos el mismo apellido y con ello que somos hermanos" sentí una gran felicidad y parece que Tsumori se dio cuenta de ello en mis ojos, talvez no podremos sonreír igual que los humanos pero la mayor parte de nuestras expresiones las hacemos con los ojos inconscientemente, siendo así más sincera y menos posibilidades que sea una expresión fingida.

Corrí hacia él con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero él se asustó y me empujo, entonces al alejarme hice una reverencia de juego, la cual el me miro con extrañeza y volví a mi posición normal, supongo que me emocioné demasiado.

- Entonces, quieres decir que tú también eres un Kusama, que somos hermanos.- decía moviendo mi cola de un lugar a otro.

- Nunca dije eso.

- ¿ah?- su tono frío y serió me confundió.

- Tú serás un Kusama pero yo soy un Usami, yo tengo a mis humanos, que me alimentan, cuidan y no me usan como conejillo de indias.

- Pero… tenemos la misma madre.

- En primer lugar… ella nunca fue tu verdadera madre.

Me congelé en ese instante, intente no molestarme ni demostrar alguna incomodidad por su comentario, estaba pensando que decir para mejorar ese silencio incomodo pero Tsumori hablo primero.

- Parece que tendré que hacerte recordar, sobre quien eres y en qué posición estas.

- Soy… Kusama Nowaki, no es necesario que me lo digas.

Baje mi cabeza y lo mire intentando dar señales de que no diga nada más, pero en su mirada había rabia y burla, sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese seguiría odiándome y buscando cualquier método para lastimarme.

- Si, eres Kusama Nowaki, el cachorro abandonado y no querido por nadie, ni por sus verdaderos padres, hasta les daba igual de que murieras por el frío, además de eso fue encontrado y adoptado por Fuyuhiko Usami y el muy malagradecido ni le da las gracias.

- Ellos… me adoptaron con el único objetivo de hacer experimentos.

- Es lo único para que sirves, porque crees que sigues aquí, si hubieras muerto desde un principio hubieras sido arrojado al basural o de alimento para los tigres y nadie se acordaría de tu existencia, pero lamentablemente no fue así, te colaste en nuestras vidas en MI vida, haciéndote el muy bueno sonriéndole y moviéndole la cola a todos para que te quieran pero cuando vas al laboratorio es otra historia, se escuchan tus gritos y te lo mereces, por hipócrita.

No entiendo, como me puede odiar tanto, ¿qué le hice?, no entiendo, aunque no se la razón intente disculparme varias veces, con tal que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero no conseguí nada.

- Así que… eso crees de mí.

- No lo creo, lose.

Quería abogar algo más pero lo interrumpí, ya no quería seguir escuchando esto y a la vez perder el tiempo, cuando puedo tener una respuesta clara acerca del plan.

- ¿Quieres escapar del circo?- dije serio sin rodeos.

- ¿ah?

- Tengo un plan y las posibilidades son altas de que funcione, pero… quisiera que tú también participes en él.

- ¿Y qué te garantiza que voy a participar en tu ridículo plan, improvisado de momento?

- No es ridículo ni improvisado, pero sé que quieres salir de aquí tanto como yo.- pude ver que se detuvo un momento para pensar, vaya parece que tuve razón, en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Tsumori amable y bromista que era de cachorro.

- ¿Por qué quisiera salir de aquí? Tengo todo lo que quisiera, comida, abrigo y unos humanos que…

- Harían lo que quisieran contigo si así lo quieren.- abogue

Debo decirle las cosas como son, sobre todo de los humanos, por ahora les es útil Tsumori, pero que sería cuando ya no fuera así, ¿qué harían con él? Lo utilizarían de experimento o lo darían de alimento para los tigres, sea cual sea la respuesta, nunca se hallara su cuerpo a menos de que este en la basura o en un barranco.

- Soy muy valioso e importante para ellos, el mismo jefe me lo ha dicho.- te engaña… como lo hizo con todos.

- Tsumori… *suspiro* Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero… aun así quisiera que vengas con nosotros y poder conocer el exterior.

Esta es mi última oportunidad, ya se acerca la hora, de verdad quisiera que el venga, pero él es un adulto y no puedo llevarlo ni obligarlo a nada, a mí tampoco me gustaría, pero aun así quiero irme de aquí, no soporto estar acá, no sé cuánto tiempo más aguantare… no importa si voy solo…No, que estoy pensando, me propuse que los TRES nos iremos de aquí, y así será.

- No entiendo… a pesar de lo que hice ¿por qué quieres que vaya con ustedes?

- Porque eres mi hermano.

Después de decir eso, note su incomodidad y su sorpresa, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno frio decir…

- No, no lo soy y… No participaré en esto.- me miro de reojo, para luego detenerse y mirar fijamente la tela y la caja que se encontraban en mi cuello, me di cuenta de mi error, así que la oculte, tapando la caja con la tela, con ayuda de mi hocico, al ser honesto, parece lo que algunos humanos llevan en el cuello, cuando hace frío era… bufan, bufar… como sea, no aprenderé más cosas (aunque debo admitir, que no puedo evitarlo, además de que cada vez que salgo del laboratorio, me duele horrible la cabeza, duermo para que se me pase y de la nada aprendí nuevas cosas de humanos)

Después de haber ocultado la caja, levante la mirada y vi a Tsumori que se dio medió vuelta para irse, yo me acerque pero recibí un gruñido de su parte, será mejor darle un tiempo para que lo piense… aunque no será mucho ya que en menos de 1 hora Konae sale del circo.

Ya está oscuro, será mejor que ya vaya a despertar a madre.

Fui caminando tranquilamente, aunque mi mente estaba hecha un caos, llena de preguntas, dudas y temor; sentía un mal presentimiento, intentaba aliviarme diciéndome a mí mismo que pronto saldremos de aquí y esa preposición eran solo ideas mías.

Llegué donde madre se encontraba dormida, empecé a llamarla constantemente para que se despertará, luego de un buen rato, mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro y perseguía mi cola (estaba aburrido y no sé porque me dio ganas de hacerlo) se levantó.

- ¿Nowaki?

- Que bueno que hayas despertado ya se estaba haciendo tarde, ve preparándote por ahora voy a ver la posición de los guardias.- después de sonreírle, estaba a punto de irme pero su llamado me interrumpió.

- Nowaki… ¿Cómo te fue con Tsumori?

- No muy bien, además vio la caja pero

- No se la diste aún ¿no?

- ¿Ah? No… yo te dije que tú se la entregarías.

Me miró un rato para luego bajar la mirada, habíamos quedado que madre le entregaría la caja, aunque antes que quedáramos en eso me dijo que se lo entregué, cuando salgamos o cuando ella ya no esté en este mundo.

- Ci-cierto, se me había olvidado…- dijo con la voz entrecortada y desanimada, para luego cambiarla drásticamente a una alegre y jovial.- Ya ves cómo anda tu madre de olvidadiza jaja, que bueno que deje ese paquete en buenas manos, sino...

- Madre, ¿soy un Kusama?- pregunté para verificar lo que dijo Tsumori.

No es que no crea en su palabra, es solo que no le entendí muy bien, además siempre le ha gustado hacer bromas al resto, a veces pueden ser graciosas y otras veces algo pesadas. Así es su forma de ser y no le pediré que cambie

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Tsumori, según sé que los humanos tienen apellidos y ellos los heredaron de sus padres y ellos de sus padres y los padres de sus padres los heredaron de sus padres y…

- ¡Ya entendí! *suspiro* Ese apellido me lo dieron mis humanos, y no es necesario que lo tengas, no somos como ellos que lo necesitan para todo, nosotros con solo el primer nombre estamos tranquilos.

- Pero… si por alguna razón, no digo que yo lo quiera pero, si por alguna razón, un perro lo utilizaría, ¿para qué le serviría?

Dije con intenciones de no levantar sospechas, pero era más que obvio que madre se daría que quería utilizarlo, me quedo mirando algo extrañada, para luego reírse por lo bajo y responderme.

- Creo yo, que sería para demostrar tu identidad y que eres único y no confundirlo con otro, ya que puede haber otros perros o especies con el mismo nombre que el tuyo, la otra opción sería y me gusta más esa, es para recordar quien eres, que viviste y que fuiste… OH también sería como un recuerdo que les haya dejado, a TÍ y a TSUMORI.- dijo sonriente y hasta se le podía ver estrellas flotando alrededor.|| Ninguno de los dos canes, se dio cuenta de que Tsumori había escuchado toda la conversación y le dejo más que impactado, pero a la vez él no sabía por qué se sentía feliz||

Recordar quien soy, que viví y que fui, no creo que me guste utilizar el apellido si esa será su función, lo que yo quiero es olvidarlo, no recordarlo… aunque eso de que es un recuerdo dejado por madre y que Tsumori, también lo tiene… NO prefiero tener a madre y a mi hermano conmigo que como un recuerdo… tal vez ni llegue a usar eso del apellido, pero no voy a negar que con esa descripción que me dio madre parece algo tan maravilloso, claro si hubiera tenido una mejor vida y una mejor vivencia en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí.

- Jaja, está bien, muchas gracias. Bueno no te olvides avisarme cuando estés lista, mientras más pronto sea, más pronto los tres podremos salir de aquí.- Madre ya se había desaparecido antes de que terminara de hablar, me alegro que ella estuviera igual de emocionada que yo, gire y me había golpeado con algo o alguien delante mío, abrí los ojos

-Tsu-Tsumori

- Voy.

- ¿Ah?

- Escapare con ustedes del circo.- dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡DIJE QUE ESCAPARE CON USTEDES DEL CIRCO!

- Aaaaah lo lamento es que la primera no entendí y la otra fue porque me sorprendí.- dije riéndome con nerviosismo

Me di cuenta que Tsumori estaba a punto de golpearme pero en vez de eso suspiro para luego mirarme de reojo y preguntarme.

- Bueno ¿cuál es el "grandioso plan" de escape?

Claramente se notaba su sarcasmo, pero me causo algo de gracia. Comencé a explicarle el plan paso por paso, aunque a veces se molestaba, diciéndome qué era lo suficientemente inteligente y que no era necesario que le repitiera las mismas palabras o le dé el significado de otras, pero no lo hacía apropósito sino que quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien y no habrá errores. Claro que no le conté todo aunque es mi hermano, aún no le tengo mucha confianza y espero que me perdone por eso, pero es por el bien de los tres.

Ya es la hora indicada, nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones, Tsumori se quedó junto a madre mientras yo fui a ver la partida de Konae, me quedé detrás de unas cajas asomando solamente mi cabeza y camuflándome entre la oscuridad de la noche, lo vi salir de su oficina y se encontró con Usami se quedaron conversando un rato, no pude escuchar la conversación, pero pude ver que le entregó un pequeña maleta. Konae camino hacía donde me encontraba, inmediatamente me oculte, pero se detuvo frente mío… "demonios me descubrió"

- Espera un momento.- era la voz de Fuyuhiko .

Note que Konae no se detuvo por mi presencia y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que me encontraba aquí, es un alivio que ni con esas gafas que son más grandes que las mismas lupas no pueda verme.

- Creo que ya no es necesario que lo diga, pero.- la voz del mayor (Fuyuhiko) cambió a una fría y siniestra.- Ya sabes lo que te pasará, si pierdes esos documentos.

- Ha..hai.- afirmo Konae tartamudeando "jaja, es la primera vez que lo veo así y tan cerca, sabía que era un miedoso cobarde, y por las puras hacía el papel de muy valiente."

- Haruhiko te esperara al norte de Fukushima, no actúes muy sospechoso ya que algunos miembros de la PETA podrían descubrirte ((El nombre lo encontré por ahí, que significaba en español, personas por el trato ético de los animales)).

- Pe-pero podríamos pedir ayuda de su hijo Aki…- antes de que terminara de hablar Fuyuhiko le dio una mirada fulminante para que no dijera más, mmm… supongo que tiene otro hijo, otro Usami, demonios se reproducen como parásitos.

Después de eso se despidieron, Konae seguía temblando y al estar lo suficientemente lejos, corrí detrás de él para saber por dónde iba salir… por la puerta trasera. Al terminar con eso fui en dirección donde se encontraban Tsumori y madre, parece que han estado discutiendo, ya que Tsumori con el ceño fruncido, estaba algo lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca de la zona que les dije que me esperarán.

La caja… si siguen así, dudo mucho que madre se la pueda entregar sin que este la arroje, talvez ya sea hora que se la entregué. Iba a decirle a madre sobre la caja, pero unos guardias pasaron cerca nos ocultamos, excepto Tsumori. Cerré los ojos esperando oír los ladridos de Tsumori delatándome (todos los del circo tenemos un horario, en el índica la hora de almuerzo, de experimentación, etc y cuando tenemos que ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, en caso de no obedecer, somos golpeados por los guardias, a más no poder)

Los guardias no notaron nuestra presencia, vieron a Tsumori de reojo para luego acariciarle la cabeza y después retirarse. Tsumori los observo con desprecio mientras se perdían de la vista para luego observarnos confundido.

- ¿Por qué tanto me miran?- preguntó fastidiado.

- ¿Ah? – dijimos madre y yo en coro, cosa que fastidio a Tsumori, madre iba a decir algo pero me adelanté.

- Es que… es algo nuevo que no nos acusaras o algo para el estilo jeje.- reí con nerviosismo, mi hermano perdió la paciencia, estuvo a puntos de gritarnos pero se contuvo y nos dijo entre dientes.

- No perdamos el tiempo y salgamos de aquí.-

Me emocione por su comentario a pesar de que en él había algo de rabia pero no le tome importancia quise correr a abrazarlo, pero él me detuvo con su pata. Estaba haciendo pucheros de porque era tan cruel, mientras él me amenazaba de muerte, nuestro alboroto se detuvo al escuchar una dulce y pequeña risa, ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada a ver de quien se trataba y era nuestra madre… yo no la había visto así por años, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y se veía tan pero tan feliz; Tsumori y yo nos quedamos en shock, hasta que volvimos en sí, dejamos de discutir para luego caminar y abrazar a madre. Extrañaba tanto esto, ya había olvidado el cálido abrazo cuando estábamos los tres juntos, me sentía tan feliz, note que no era el único, madre comenzaba a llorar de alegría, espero que Tsumori disfrute esto tanto como nosotros. || Nowaki no se dio cuenta la mirada fría y rencorosa que reflejaba aquellos ojos grises del rubio, era más que obvio que algo tramaba, lamentablemente tanto su madre como su hermano menor no se dieron cuenta, ya que eran cegados por el gran cariño que se tenían, que sin saberlo pronto se volvería en odio. "Me las pagaras Nowaki y este será el momento perfecto para deshacerme de ti"

Los tres canes caminaron a escurrillas intentando no ser vistos por las "linternas gigantes" que así llamaba el ojiazul, una que otra vez hacían una parada para verificar todo lo planeado o esconderse de algún que otro guardia.

- Tsumorí, haré la distracción, por mientras distrae a los otros dos para que no me vean.- dijo firme el pelinegro, antes de retirarse dedico una sonrisa a su madre y se fue.

Tsumori afirmo con la cabeza para darse media vuelta y hacer lo que Nowaki le había pedido, al darse cuenta que este ya no se encontraba, se río para sí, para luego ir donde los guardias y jugarle una trampa a Nowaki, antes de dar los ladridos de alarma, comenzó a escuchar una voz que le estaba reprendiendo del porqué de sus acciones, aunque esta era suave y dulce, aun así era firme y autoritaria. Pensó que era su conciencia, pero al detenerse y analizar la voz, se trataba que era de su madre.

Volteo para verla con enojo, pero al ver su rostro con dolor y decepción, su expresión se calmó y dio un pequeño gruñido, dejando de lado su plan de traición, para hacer lo que Nowaki le pidió y fue corriendo en dirección contraria para que los guardias le siguieran entre ladridos, "Muy bien hijo mío" escucho una vez más la voz de Mika.

Nowaki, se ocultó entre las sombras, observando con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos azules a los guardias de reemplazo mientras estaban hablando con el vendedor que anteriormente lo había golpeado, una idea traviesa apareció en la mente del can; debido a la oscuridad de la noche y que el lugar se iluminaba por algunas antorchas y uno que otro farol (habían como unos tres o cuatro ya que es más económico a la antigua, que pagar la luz) decidió utilizar su propia sombra para parecer más grande de lo que ya era, después de hacer algunos cálculos, se posiciono en el lugar correcto con la iluminación suficiente para no ser visto. Se acercó lentamente a los 3 sujetos, estos no lo habían visto, hasta que escuchaban unos gruñidos, que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes.

Mirando de un lado a otro sudando de miedo, vieron una sombra de un animal gigante, mostrando sus filudos colmillos.

- ¡¿Q-que… que es esa cosa?!- dijeron los 3 en coro, mientras veían como esa sombra se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

- ¡Es un lobo!- dijo el guardia experimentado.

-¡Es el chupacabras!- gritó el vendedor

- ¡Es smile dog!- dijo el nuevo guardia.

Todos se callaron, mirando confundidos al menor, era su primera semana de trabajo y nadie lo había oído hablar hasta ahora.

- ¿Smile que? – dijeron los otros tres al unísono incluyendo a Nowaki.

- Es un personaje de un creepypasta .- respondió encaprichado.

- ¿Pasta qué?; ¿Se come?

- Creepypasta.- seguían sin entender, cosa que le hizo perder la paciencia al menor.-HISTORIAS DE TERROR… cielos, ¿en qué mundo viven?

Antes de que objetaran algo más Nowaki perdió la paciencia, comenzó a ladrar de manera amenazante y mostrando toda su hilera de dientes, los tres humanos gritaron de miedo y se dieron media vuelta para comenzar su huida, la cual no les fue muy bien, ya que Nowaki antes de asustarlos bloqueo el camino, haciendo que solo haya un camino hacia un callejón que daba a una habitación abandonada.

Al ver que les seguía persiguiendo aquel ser desconocido, al ver que no había salida entraron a la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí. Nowaki río para sí, al ver los rostros atemorizados de ellos, sobretodo porque el vendedor era el único que se había mojado sus pantalones; el can salto sobre la puerta, para alcanzar el seguro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que a través de la pequeña ventana lo habían visto los otros tres, al ver aquellos colmillos tan cerca gritaron como chica para luego abrazarse entre ellos y comenzar con sus plegarias ((Nowaki, sí que era un perro muy aterrador, pero los que le trataban bien, lo veían como un adorable y juguetón cachorro… además que es y será un seme cariñoso, amable y dominante ewe)) bloqueo la puerta, bajando aquella barra de metal algo pesada, pero no era mucho problema para el pelinegro.

Al asegurarse de que no había forma de que salieran de ahí, se dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando se había alejado lo suficiente, miro hacia atrás, para correr una vez más hacia la puerta y saltar nuevamente hacia la ventana mostrando sus dientes, estaba más que claro que disfrutaba aterrorizarlos, aunque sabía que ellos le hicieron lo mismo a excepción del nuevo guardia pensó que se estaba excediendo demasiado y esta vez decidió retirarse no sin antes darle una patada a la hilera de cajas y barriles amontonados uno sobre otro , para servir como bloqueo, "Perfecto, esto me asegura que no saldrán" pensó el can divertido.||

Después de mi travesura del día, caminé hacía donde se encontraría madre y Tsumorí, pero solo la encontré a ella, con una expresión algo melancólica. Me le acerque con todo la tranquilidad posible, a pesar de que seguía con la adrenalina por aquella persecución.

- ¿Madre?… ¿todo bien?- le pregunté, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- Ya me deshice de los guardias de reemplazo, me preguntaba donde esta Tsumori y si logro distraerlos para que escapemos.

Ella seguía mirando a la nada, para luego decirme.

- Nowaki… ¿sigues teniendo la caja?- preguntó con tono frio, pero algo preocupado.

- Mmmm… déjame ver.- Moví aquella tela alrededor de mi cuello, encontrando la caja en perfecto estado.- Hai, aquí la tengo.- dije sonriente.

- Bien…

Me sentí algo incómodo, no es usual en ella verla así, además el único tema del que últimamente hablamos está relacionado con esa caja, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero la estoy llevando todo el tiempo así que me gustaría saber por lo menos si no se trata de una bomba.

- Espero no molestarte y tampoco parecer un entrometido pero… ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja?- Vi que se tensó con mi pregunta.- Esta bien, no me digas si no quieres.- le dije con un tono dulce para tranquilizarla.

- Esta bien, te lo diré, pero solo lo suficiente.- dijo con seriedad, yo asentí con la cabeza.- Es un objeto que transmite los recuerdos del pasado y las voces de mundos paralelos, es la única forma de comunicarme con Tsumori y ayudarlos con no ser encontrados por Fuyuhiko o Konae; si se salvan ustedes salvarán a cada persona y animal con ello, sus planes y acciones han ido y van más allá de este circo. No quiero que se siga repitiendo esta historia con cada ser viviente de cada parte del mundo.- ||"Lose muy bien, siento su dolor y lo veo sin poder hacer nada a través de estas malditas visiones."||

Me quede en shock no tenía idea de lo que hacían esos dos, pensé que solo experimentaban con nosotros, no que también lo hacían en distintas partes del mundo… un momento, no quiero sonar mal ni nada, pero sé que lo que sea que sea eso, es una gran responsabilidad y lealtad para el quien sea que lo lleve… entonces… ¿por qué lo llevara Tsumori?

- Porque, es el único que sabe y ha visto más que nosotros lo que hacen esos dos y en qué zonas o países se encuentran sus otros laboratorios y aunque no lo creas, él ha hecho lo posible por no ser descubierto cuando trata de ayudar al resto que son acorralados para ser utilizados por la misma causa. || "Además el necesita más ayuda que nosotros dos (claro que psicológicamente, su mente en un caos en comparación a la de Nowaki que anda más cuerdo), y antes que me valla yo me jure a mí misma que iba a ser algo por los dos, ya le di la visión a ese tipo gruñón y cuando Tsumori reciba esa caja descansaré en paz.||

"¿Ah? Acaso… ha leído mi mente, me siento ultrajado psicológicamente. Iba abogar algo más pero Tsumori apareció detrás de mí.

- Bien, hice lo que me pediste, pero ni creas que eres mi jefe.- dijo molesto.

Aún seguía impactado así que solamente asentí con la cabeza, vi que seguía gritándome no le tome importancia y continuamos con la última fase del plan, el escape.

|| Los tres canes siguieron agazapados a Konae y sus guardias que iban detrás de él, a parte de los guardias en las torretas ya no se preocupaban por los otros cuatro los dos seguían encerrados y los otros no paraban de dar vueltas en círculos renegando de dónde demonios están sus remplazo o quedarse en una banca durmiendo. Nowaki una vez más miro de reojo cada opción de salida, por una extraña razón se quedó mirando fijamente la opción menos convincente, aquella reja roída, aunque se veía muy delgada y fácil de desmoronarse, era claro que para aunque sea moverla se iba a demorar una eternidad, además mientras él estuviera distraído con la reja sobrado lo descubrirían y todo lo que hizo en esos años limándola sería en vano.

Vieron como subía Konae en la carroza y el resto de sus objetos en una carreta, lamentablemente algunas cosas se cayeron y para encontrarlas tuvieron que iluminar más el lugar, aumentando la posibilidad de ser vistos, retrocedieron, ocultándose con el resto del equipaje.

- Maldición, esto está mal, muy mal.-dijo un furioso Nowaki, a pesar de que lo dijo con un tono tranquilo y sereno.

"Vaya, Nowaki maldice que cosa tan interesante supongo que estará molesto, pero no te preocupes te daré una verdadera razón para que lo hagas"- pensó Tsumori con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nowaki?- dijo Mika, preocupada al ver un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Al escuchar la aquella voz dulce y preocupada, Nowaki se calmó y luego le sonrió.

- Perdón, por mi reacción es solo que lo pensé todo tan bien, supongo que tendré que improvisar de ahora en adelante.- la voz de Nowaki volvió a ser la de siempre amable y tranquila cosa que irrito a Tsumori.- No te preocupes, haré lo posible para que salgamos. ¿Tsumori, me ayudarías con deshacerme de las luces y antorchas?

- No es suficiente que…- sintió un pequeño dolo de cabeza, para luego mirar a su madre fastidiado.- Esta bien.- dijo rendido.

- Me alegra contar contigo.

Después de planearlo un rato y mientras Nowaki recibir quejas de parte de Tsumori y mientras el recibía sermones de parte de Mika, se decidieron que harían cada uno, Tsumori les quitaría las linternas a los guardias ya que ellos no pueden hacerle nada a él por órdenes de Fuyuhiko, Nowaki debido a su tamaño apagaría las antorchas puestas en las esquinas de las paredes y Mika, a pesar de que Nowaki no quería que participara con temor de que algo le pasará debido a su edad y después de que ella le gritara y pegara un par de veces ((Debido a eso Nowaki es y será muy resistente y paciente con su Hiro-san xD)) decidieron que ella se encargaría de vigilar cada movimiento de los guardias y servir como distracción si van en dirección de Nowaki o Tsumori, porque tiene a su favor practicar con ellos juegos mentales ( alucinaciones, telequinesis, etc)

Cada uno fue hacer lo indicado tomando caminos diferentes. Nowaki no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para alcanzar las antorchas que se encontraban en lo alto utilizando un instrumento parecido a un apagavelas pero este era más grande.

"Maldito Nowaki" pensó Tsumori al recordar de lo que le pidió el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera que estaba siendo resguardada por muchos guardias. "¿Cómo alguien como yo puede ser adorable?, bueno no me queda de otra que improvisar" corrió hacia los guardias, se les quedo mirando un rato hasta que ellos voltearon, al escuchar unos gruñidos que provenían de las sombras se asustaron y se pusieron a la defensiva; la sombra se hacía cada vez más grande hasta de que ella salió el can de su jefe, un suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de los guardias y antes de que continuaran con lo suyo, Tsumori inmediatamente se puso panza arriba, moviendo constantemente la cola, los guardias se quedaron anonadados sobre todo con los brillantes e inocentes ojos grises del rubio, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, el rostro del rubio cambió drásticamente, a una maliciosa y psicópata. Los guardias gritaron tal o incluso más que una niña.

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- pregunto con altanería Konae, bajándose de la carroza.

Los guardias antes de que se alejaran, todas sus linternas habían desaparecido a excepción de una que se encontraba rodando en el piso, toda la zona se encontraba en oscuridad, los guardias asustados se abrazaron a Konae al ver que la linterna apunto al can que mostraba toda su hilera de dientes, completamente preparados para desgarrar carne, el can se acercaba a ellos en forma pausada y amenazante "Supongo que así, me puedo desquitar un poco jeje" pensó Tsumori, cuando comenzó a apurar el paso y de un susto los voto a todos al piso, Tsumori se acercó al más bajo de ellos que se encontraba en el medio, dio un fuerte ladrido para luego morderle la cara… lo cual nunca paso, Tsumori por un momento se quedó congelado, su hocico seguía abierto mostrando los milímetros de distancia que separaban sus dientes con la cara del científico "Eh, ¿por qué mi cuerpo no responde?"

… -_Tsumori, es suficiente-_…

La voz provenía de su mente pero Tsumori supo que se trataba de su madre entrometiéndose otra vez en sus acciones y pensamientos, aunque si no fuera por ella no se hubiera salvado de algunos problemas o cuando va tomar una acción equivocada. "Joder, está bien no le desfigurare la cara" -_Yyyy…_- "Ninguna parte de su cuerpo" pensó encaprichado, -_Bien-_ el cuerpo de Tsumori volvió a la normalidad, teniendo todo el control sobre el mismo "Pero de aquí no me voy, hasta hacer lo que siempre quise con esta bazofia humana" después de pensar eso y saber que su madre al fin abandono su mente, levanto su pata trasera derecha para luego orinarles encima y sobre todo a Konae.

- ¡MALDITO PERRO #$%#$ %$ DE MIL #$% %$#!- grito Konae, enfurecido mientras se limpiaba.

"Honestamente con esas gafotas y ese aspecto de nerd no creí que tendrías una lengua tan afilada"- pensó Tsumori riéndose y escapando del lugar.

- ¡Rápido vayan tras el!- ordeno Konae, mientras se secaba igual que los guardias.

- Pe-pero, es el perro de Fuyuhiko.- dijo el guardia de mayor rango. El científico le respondió con una mirada asesina haciendo que este diera la orden al resto a perseguirlo. Después de esto Konae se metió a la carroza indignado.

Todos los guardias corrían detrás de Tsumori, dejando libre y expuesta la salida para cualquiera que quiera escapar. Tsumori tomo el camino de la izquierda perdiendo a sus persecutores; cuando los guardias tenían que decidirse entre los tres caminos escucharon un ladrido que venia del camino del centro, los uniformados observaron a Tsumori que se encontraba sentado moviéndoles la cola… o eso creían quien era, era Mika, engañando sus mentes con una falsa alucinación de su hijo, aunque le era difícil que durara mucho, ya que cuando usa sus poderes mentales, aunque sea con una sola persona le aumenta la presión y mientras más largo sea el periodo corre el riesgo de una parálisis cerebral o un derrame. Peor aún si son varias, pero ella no quisiera que alguno de sus hijos sea lastimado, a pesar de que eso le cause la muerte.

Corrió en dirección contraria alejándose lo más posible de sus hijos, ya que así los guardias los perderían de vista cuando ellos se escapen. La respiración de Mika era corta y profunda, pero ella se daba cuenta que ya no lograba tomar suficiente aire y el dolor de cabeza iba aumentando cada vez más, tanto que involuntariamente comenzó a sollozar por el dolor.||

-Perfecto ya terminé de apagar todas las antorchas, esta zona ha quedado completamente oscura, el lado bueno que no hay ninguna torre cerca para iluminar aquí con su linterna.

Fui caminando para encontrarme con los otros dos, que no quedaba muy lejos de aquí, espero que no se hayan ido más allá de lo indicado. Pero antes tengo que verificar, si los guardias no siguen en la puerta. Me asomé un poco y todo el lugar estaba oscuro y sin ningún humano a la vista, además de eso pude ver los llamados "arboles" estaban tan cerca y no había ninguna reja que impida… la salida *los ojos de Nowaki, estaban hipnotizados y brillando al ver el exterior*

-¡NO!- negué con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro para eliminar el deseo de escapar. Me juré a mí mismo que escaparíamos los 3: mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Será mejor que me alejé de aquí, antes que cambie de idea.

En lo más profundo del circo

||Mika se perdió en el camino quedándose acorralada, escuchaba los gritos y pasos de los guardias acercándose, "Perfecto, ahora Nowaki y Tsumori podrán escapar" Mika utilizó su poder una vez más, para hablarles a ambos hijos –_Los guardias están muy lejos de alcanzarles, utilicen la oportunidad para escapar y… no se preocupen yo iré detrás de ustedes, pero por favor lo más importante es que ustedes salga de aquí.- _esto último tuvo que mentirles porque sabía bien de que ellos no aceptarían irse sin ella, sobretodo Nowaki.

Mika ya estaba lista para hacerles frente a sus persecutores, hasta que llego Tsumori, que se puso delante de ella

- No, detente Tsumori ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Ahora mi propio plan y no es necesario que leas mi mente ya que estas muy débil, pero Nowaki no se saldrá con la suya.

- Tsumori, Nowaki no es quien crees que es, ellos te lavaron el cerebro hace mucho tiempo, tu eres un experimento igual que nosotros.

- ¡Cállate! No lo recuerdo, eso no es cierto.- dijo quebrándose su voz. Antes de que Mika dijera algo más, el rubio corrió hacia los guardias y al tenerlos al frente hizo los ladridos de alarma, los guardias se le quedaron mirando confundidos, hasta que recordaron que dejaron expuesta la salida, Tsumori paso de largo, siguiendo ladrando en busca de Nowaki, mientras que los guardias corrían detrás de el –_ Tsumori, no, ¿qué has hecho?... ¿qué te han hecho?-||_

A pesar de que me encontraba cerca de la salida, no pensaba escapar sin ellos, además que quiso decir madre con eso, yo le dije claramente que no me iría sin ella.

-_ Nowaki, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas… ellos van por ti ahora mismo. _

- ¿Qué?... ¿Madre eres tú?, no me pienso ir sin ti ni mi hermano.

- _Es Tsumori quien los lleva hacia ti.- _

Después de eso me quede en estado de shock, no, no él, no ahora. Acaso es tan divertido burlarse de mí, lastimarme, humillarme. El, el ya no es, ni lo será… el ya no es mi…

Escuche, una vez más la voz de mi madre.

_- ¡Están cerca, no pierdas el tiempo, escapa ya, RÁPIDO!- _

-No, no no NO LO HARÉ, no tiene sentido que yo vaya solo, puedo ayudarte solo dime donde estas.- Ya estaba escuchando los ladridos de Tsumori y las voces de los guardias, corrí para hacer más tiempo, buscando a madre.

Las torretas me apuntaban con sus linternas y ya estaba escuchando la alarma del circo, corría de un lugar a otro sin rumbo, estaba en plena desesperación, debía encontrarla, necesito su ayuda, necesito su compañía, no quiero estar solo, no quiero, no quiero.

- _Nowaki, hijo mío, a pesar de que me encuentres, no te seré de ayuda, hice mucho esfuerzo para evitar que los descubran pero todo salió mal, mis patas traseras se paralizaron._

- ENTONCÉS TE CARGARÉ, SOLO DIME DONDE ESTAS.- grite en plena desesperación, buscando de un lugar a otro, las torretas me dejaron de iluminar, los guardias que se encontraban arriba, se habían quedado dormidos… ¿dormidos?... Oh no.- BASTA, DETENTE, NO TE SOBREESFUERCES, por favor basta, no quiero estar solo.- le rogué, me tenía preocupado y a pesar de que quería encontrarla, tengo miedo de ver como se encuentra.

_- No, no lo haré y no estás y ni estarás solo, pero la única forma de que sea así, es que escapes de aquí._

- Escucho esas voces atormentarme, todo el día, todos los días, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué debo hacer, ¿Cuál es la razón, por la que sigo viviendo?

-_ Nowaki… ¿te acuerdas, aquella visión, de aquel sujeto?_

- ¿Ah?-

Me detuve un momento, para ponerme detrás de la pequeña tienda, que me ayudaba a ocultarme y a la vez para escuchar atentamente de lo que hablaba madre.

- _Esa es la razón, tienes que conocerlo y con ello sabrás todas las razones de tu subsistir_.- dijo con dulzura

- No comencemos con un cuento de hadas, esta es la realidad y dime donde estas.

- _¡NOWAKI!_- nunca la había escuchado gritarme así, que ya no abogue nada más y me quede en silencio escuchándola.- _*suspiro* No es un cuento de hadas, no puedes aceptar que tú también puedes llegar a ser feliz, todos pueden y deben sobretodo ustedes tres, incluyendo a tu hermano y a ese sujeto. Vaya, estas cerca de la otra salida. Bueno, no te olvides darle la caja a Tsumori._

¿Qué? Mire delante mío y se encontraba la reja roída, un momento… la caja, aún sigue pensando que es para él. Antes de que abogara algo más, las rejas de metal estaban terminando de ser destruidas, ¿acaso lo está haciendo madre?

-¡OYE NO!- le grite a madre para que se detuviera pero luego escuche un ladrido detrás de mí… era Tsumori.

- Vaya, vaya pensaste que sería tan fácil.- se rio, pero su risa se detuvo cuando corrí hacia a él para atacarle, pude ver que su rostro lleno de burla y altanería había cambiado a uno de horror y miedoso, su cola se puso entre las patas y lo veía temblar. Así que me contuve y no le hice nada, no me rebajaría a su nivel.

- Crees… que seguiré soportando tus burlas, tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho, por tu maldito egoísmo y odio hacia mí, tienes alguna idea de lo que está sufriendo madre.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y continúe.- Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que pasa cuando usa demasiado sus poderes mentales, hoy está llegando al máximo y ahora está sufriendo pensé que era por mi culpa, que mi sola existencia era un error, pero ahora que te veo, tan fresco y burlón, sé que no es así y toma…- le arroje la caja que llevaba en mi cuello tanto tiempo.- Ella me dijo que te lo diera pero creo que le será difícil llegar a ti con solo dos patas.

Lo miré con todo mi odio y rabia posible, a pesar de que su rostro palideció y sus ojos perdieran brillo alguno, corrí en dirección para buscar a madre, pero mi cuerpo se detuvo y no era porque yo quería.

- _Lo lamento, creí que nunca utilizaría esto contigo, pero no hay que perder el tiempo_

¿Ah? Mi cuerpo se movía solo a pesar de que con todas mis fuerzas me negara, me encaminaba hacía la reja, pasando a través de agujero que termino haciéndolo mi madre, mientras hablaba con Tsumori. No, esto está mal, está esforzándose demasiado, le hubiera dicho que se detuviera, pero ni siquiera puedo hablar, no tengo control sobre nada a excepción de mis ojos, que en estos momentos por primera vez botan agua, ¿Qué es esto? Son como gotas de lluvia, pero saladas, me duele el pecho, odio esta sensación, me hace sentir débil y lamentable.

_- Esta es nuestra despedida.- _nos dijo madre a ambos

Al lograr estar fuera al fin pude controlarme, voltee y quise entrar de nuevo al circo, pero las rejas se cerraron y aparte fueron bloqueadas, por cajas. Miré una vez más a Tsumori y vi que él había abierto la caja y estaba llevando un collar con una pluma larga y blanca; para luego mirarme triste y arrepentido… hasta que tan hipócrita puede llegar a ser.

- Nowaki, perdón, enserio lo lamento, no sabía lo que hacía, estoy muy arrepentido.

- Nadie cambia de un día al otro y mucho menos en un par de minutos.- le dije con frialdad.

Hable para mí, a ver si madre escuchaba mis pensamientos o respondía a mi llamado, no escuche respuesta, estaba entrando en pánico, hasta que Tsumori interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Lose p..pero, eh cambiado lo juro y no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, por favor ayúdame.

- ¿Por qué debería?, ya perdiste la oportunidad de salir cuando nos traicionaste.

- Porque somos hermanos ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo esperanzado, que pena siento por ti.

- No tengo un hermano.- se quedó en estado de shock después de que diga eso.- Tu mismo lo dijiste, yo soy un Kusama y tu… un Usami.

Escuche los guardias acercarse cada vez más, madre no respondía a mi llamado, me temía lo peor, pero ya no mostrare debilidad mucho menos delante de él, que ocasiono todo esto. "_¡Están cerca, no pierdas el tiempo, escapa, ya RÁPIDO!"_ Esta vez, no fue la voz de madre hablándome en mis pensamientos, fue un recuerdo, baje la mirada aún dolido por lo que creo que es la muerte de madre pero… "¡Escapa, ya RÁPIDO!" esa voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza, mi mirada cambio a una seria y fría, debía cumplir con la última petición de madre, mire una vez más el circo y a Tsumori.

- Este es el adiós, tanto que preferías a los humanos bueno ahí los tienes y... nunca te perdonaré y jamás me vuelvas a llamar hermano, porque no lo fui y nunca lo seremos.- me voltee mirando el exterior, aunque esta vez no tenía las mismas ansias y alegría que tenía antes al imaginar cuando estaría en él.- Adiós madre, adiós Tsumori y… Adiós circo.

Después de eso salí corriendo a pesar de los llamados de Tsumori, no pienso volver, no me pienso girar, no pienso volver a ser el mismo Nowaki idiota que se burlan.

|| Nowaki, se había perdido de vista cuando llegaron los guardias, Tsumori seguía mirando a través de la reja con esperanzas de que volviera, detrás de los guardias vinieron Konae y Fuyuhiko. Uno de los guardias que vino corriendo agitado y sudando a no poder más, se les acerco tembloroso, con la voz tartamudeando y baja les dijo.

- E… esto lamento informarle pe..pero Mi.. Mika falleció, la encontré derramando sangre por la nariz y con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Tsumori se quedó en shock, botando lagrimas a más no poder ((Lose un perro no puede llorar, pero en mi fic si :V)) "Nowaki tiene razón, los traicioné y tiene todo el derecho de no perdonarme. Esto es mi culpa, mi culpa, madre quería evitar que hiciera todo esto pero aun así, terminé arruinándolo todo, soy un monstruo."

- Tanto tiempo, de investigación y experimentación PARA NADA.- grito Konae pateando unas cajas.

- Cálmate, además ya estábamos preparados si algo como esto pasaba, pero no imagine que se irían dos. Supongo que… tenemos que conseguir nuevos miembros para que tomen sus lugares. Y ya tengo el can perfecto para cubrir el puesto de Nowaki.- dijo Fuyuhiko sonriéndole diabólicamente a Tsumori.

- Comiencen con la segunda fase del experimento y… no te preocupes Tsumori no será necesario hacerte el laaargo y doloroso procedimiento de la primera fase igual que el otro can "Se refiere a Nowaki", ya que desde un inicio utilizamos otro método contigo y parece que funciono.

Debido a que Tsumori aún no salía de su asombro no se dio cuenta que le pusieron una correa y fue llevado por Konae hacia el laboratorio, donde muchos entraban y poco salían.

"Madre tenía razón, me lavaron el cerebro y soy un experimento más"- pensó el rubio.- "Me vengaré de todos ustedes y saldré de aquí."||

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, les dije que era más largo 16 HOJAS WAOH es la primera vez que llego a tantas en un capítulo. Me demoré un poco, porque andaba distraída con proyectos y exámenes, debido a eso a veces se me iba la inspiración y me quedaba mirando un largo rato la hoja sin escribir nada U-U.<p>

P.D: El collar de Tsumori sería algo como esta imagen solo que sería una pluma de verdad y la correa larga: i01. wsphoto/v0/2050766611_1/nuevo-popular-2014-para-mujer-para-hombre-unisex-collar-c%C3% _

Una pregunta es que yo estoy indecisa, es que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza y a veces no sé si hacerles caso o no: ¿A partir de qué capitulo piensan o quieren que salga la pareja romántica? Y la otra ¿Quieren que este la pareja terrorista? Así, depende de sus respuestas, dependerá cuántos capítulos serán y como se modificará la historia.

Casi me olvido estoy haciendo una votación y para los que no lo saben aún sigo escribiendo el fic (No está terminado y ni llega a tres hojas), es sobre un seme yandere y un uke tsundere, las parejas que tengo en mente son:

- Nowaki x Hiroki (Junjuo Romántica)

- Eren x Levi (Shingeko no Kyojin)

No diré quién está ganando, pero solo me van respondiendo 4 personas y necesito estar completamente segura cual le gustaría más a la mayoría que apareciera, será un fic algo corto. (un capítulo o dos)

Terminando con esto, cuídense y que tengan una linda semana

LIZA2504


	7. Capitulo 6: La Misión

¡Hey! Tome en cuenta lo que me dijo Violet Rose's Dreams(creo que así era su nombre) así que pondré en este capítulo la pareja Romántica y talvez alguna información o spoiler de la pareja terrorista, muchas gracias por tu opinión, me fue de mucha ayuda :´D… solo quisiera que el resto de mis lectores participen U_U me ayuda e inspira a escribir otro capítulo y me hace pensar que les gusta… pero BUENO que se le puede hacer ;u; Espero que les guste este capítulo ewe. Todos los derechos reservados, al creador del anime y otras cosas, excepto el de quien escribió el fic yo soy la creadora :V

Ah lo olvidaba… otra vez U-U debido a lo que me pidió, seguramente algunos pensaran lo mismo pondré un numerito en este estilo: …1 Al final de cada fic, pondré aquel numero con la explicación (sería como dejar mi nota, sin interrumpir en medio fic) lo pondré después de la palabra, por ejemplo con lo de la ORG, pero lo explicare al final, no sé cuál será el límite de numeritos pero si sé que es el único método para responder alguna de sus dudas o explicar algo, sin que se pierda un poco el hilo de las emociones o sentimientos y eso… (Creditos a Violet Rose'Dreams por su comentario xD) Bueno les dejo para que lean. ESE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A: Angie, Paula, Antonella, Sophie y…. ANA 3 ewe.

* * *

><p><strong>LA MISIÓN<strong>

**- Misaki-**

Por suerte mía pude huir a tiempo de mis compañeros, *voltea* vaya sí que he corrido bastante, ni siquiera veo la universidad desde aquí además estoy cerca a la estación y eso que está a más 6 cuadras de donde estaba… es definitivo Kamijou-sensei me odia. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que estaba dictando los nombres de los estudiantes, mientras mencionaba a cada uno de ellos con una voz seria y fría sin siquiera mirarlos, hasta que me tocó a mí… antes de que me nombrara una penumbra aterradora lo rodeo hasta podía escuchar algunas voces demoniacas detrás de él, fue levantando lentamente la cabeza hasta mirarme fijamente, aunque solo me miraba a mí con toda su ira a todos se le erizo el pelo incluyéndome.

Además de mi falta de atención y no comprender su asignatura (ni siquiera tengo idea de que es, cívica, historia, matemática?) no me es de ayuda para poder llevarme bien con él, en comparación del resto de profesores.

Seguía caminando en dirección a la estación, con el objetivo de llegar a casa, hasta que una vibración que provenía de mi bolsillo me distrajo, mi celular, era un mensaje de Sumi-senpai.

Ya veo… parece que pertenecer a la ORG 1 me traerá algunos problemas y llegare más tarde de lo que pensaba. Después de responder el mensaje diciéndoles que estoy en camino, cambie mi rumbo en dirección al hotel… abandonado, ya he ido ahí unas 10 veces y no para de darme escalofríos con solo mencionar el nombre, a pesar de que me explican una y otra vez que es el único método que no seamos descubiertos o asesinados por esos tales Usamis, aun así me asusta encontrarme con algún fantasma o encontrar un cadáver como la última vez… bueno era de plástico y lo pusieron a propósito para jugarme una broma pero… CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO.

Estoy en frente del edificio, son como unos 13 pisos, ahí es donde nos reunimos y para el colmo no paro de tenerle miedo a ese piso, a partir que vi esa película de terror "viernes 13", ¿por qué diablos escogen el piso más alto?, es un edificio abandonado por favor nadie más vive ahí, aparte de algunos gatos y uno que otro vago que solo viene de visita, pero ni siquiera hay ascensor y ya me canse de estar subiendo escalón por escalón.

Abrí la puerta, con toda la delicadeza posible, pero aun así hizo su gran rechino indicando que un invasor llego, en ese caso yo, camine en dirección a la escalera intentando ignorar completamente, a los 4 vagos con sus botellas de alcohol que rodeaban una pequeña hoguera, diablos cada día vienen más. Con tal que no intenten robarme o violarme son bienvenidos y les dejare uno que otro regalo. Llegué a la escalera dando un suspiro de alivio, asegurándome de que no había nadie siguiéndome, empecé a subir, hasta que un fuerte ruido me hizo voltear de golpe, vi un cilindro de metal caído justo detrás de mí, se veía pesado y… si alguien intento matarme, dándome con eso en la cabeza…

- ¡AAAaaahh!- grite con toda mi fuerza posible, ignorando completamente la sorpresa de los vagos, que se hallaban a metros de distancia de mí, salí corriendo subiendo cada escalón con toda la rapidez posible.

|| Mientras Misaki, seguía corriendo, un pequeño gato rubio con ojos grises de raza angora (cosa que el desconocía y algunos humanos también) se asomó, se encontraba arriba del cilindro de metal, que por accidente lo había votado intentando buscar algo de comida.

"Pero qué demonios le pasa, acaso nunca había visto un gato, además no soy tan feo seré un vagabundo igual que esos humanos, pero soy mil veces más limpio que todos ellos juntos." Pensó el gato bajándose del cilindro, para comenzar a revisar si había algo de comer.

- ¿Qué raro ese niño?- dijo uno de los vagos.

- Si, antes de que decidiera vivir aquí, siempre lo veía entrar aquí algo asustadizo y nervioso.- dijo el anciano que ya residía ahí mucho antes que todos.

- Ya veo… pero si tiene buena ropa, que hace por aquí.- dijo otro mientras se calentaba las manos con el fuego.

- Ni idea, pero aun así no le hagan nada ni lo asusten, es gracias a él que decidí vivir acá y no me muero de frio allá fuera, además de que a veces me deja algún abrigo no sin antes salirse corriendo.

Ese pequeño grupo les causo gracia lo último, riéndose entre ellos.

- Espero que a nosotros también nos de algo, incluyendo al pequeño Shinobu.- dijo el que aún no había opinado y usaba una singular gorrita navideña.

- ¿Shinobu?- dijeron en coro.

- Sip, lo encontré hace mucho- los otros seguían sin entender y el de gorra continuo con su relato.- es un gato, que debido a su resistencia por el frío del invierno, decidí ponerle ese nombre, además mírenlo tiene cara de Shinobu.

- Aaaah.- dijeron los otros 3.

- Tienes razón, tiene cara de Shinobu.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Espero que le guste esta lata de atún, que acabo de encontrar.- dijo el anciano.

"¿Atún?" pensó el gato, para luego salir embalado donde se encontraban los humanos. Shinobu comenzó con su canto, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro. Hasta que el anciano abrió la lata, para dejarle en el piso.

"Vaya, los humanos no son tan malos después de todo, a excepción de esa familia Usami, algún día, a estos 4 les devolveré el favor"- pensó el gato, comenzando a comer mientras ronroneaba.

- Muchas gracias Kazuo, estaba luchando horrible por encontrarle más cosas para comer, aunque sea callejero no come cualquier cosa parece que fuera uno de esos gatos finos que viven en mansiones gigantes y se nota lo desesperado que estaba por comer al botar aquel recipiente de basura.- dijo el adoptante de aquel gato.

- No te preocupes Takatsuki, entiendo lo difícil que pudo haber sido quedar en bancarrota y que tu propia hija te deje en la calle.

"Esa desgraciada de Risako, me la va a pagar"- pensó Shinobu erizando su pelo por la rabia.

- Tranquilízate Shinobu no es nada, además creo que va cuidar bien de la universidad.- dijo sonriente

- Bueno, te deseo suerte, esa universidad era una de las 10 mejores del mundo y gracias a ella está bajando cada vez más, tarde o temprano sale de la lista.- dijo con altanería uno de ellos.

La cara de Takatsuki, cambio a una melancólica que llamó la atención de aquel gato.

"Yo me asegurare de que no sea así, no te preocupes padre, de alguna u otra forma hare que estés orgulloso de mí"||

Después de llegar al último piso, no paraba de respirar agitadamente, sudando al por mayor, intentando parame por mi cuenta sin el apoyo de aquel muro todo despintado y astilloso. ¿Cuántos metros voy corriendo este día? Al llegar al último piso no me di cuenta de la mirada de todos, hasta que voltee a verlos, para que luego ellos se matasen de risa.

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ ES TÁN GRACIOSO?!- grite intentando escuchar la explicación de alguno de los tres, ¿tres? Falta uno… Sumi-senpai, me manda un mensaje y me dice que me apure al llegar y él ni siquiera ha llegado.

Aún seguían riéndose, ignorando completamente mi pregunta, hasta que poco a poco se calmaron y respondió el segundo al mando, Shinoda.

- Lo lamento Misaki.- decía entrecortado debido a la risa.- Es que, jaja, sé que eres nuevo pero…- volvió a explotar de risa.

Ya que él no podía calmarse Sasaki, una rubia que es mi compañera de la universidad termino con su frase aun riéndose.

- ¿No te diste cuenta del ascensor?- dijo señalando detrás de mí, para luego seguir con la risa con el resto de los tres.

- ¿Ascensor?- voltee, para luego verlo en perfecto estado, con los números iluminados indicando que alguien subía.-¿Eh?

El ascensor se detuvo, abriéndose las puertas y de él salía Sumi-senpai con toda la tranquilidad posible, hasta que me vio y sonrió hasta las orejas, para luego decirme.

- Lamento la demora y que te haya apurado pero ¿te gusto la sorpresa?- preguntó. Al ver su tranquilidad y serenidad de no hacer nada de esfuerzo físico utilizando este ascensor que recién se les ocurre avisarme que funciona cuando subí las largas y eternas escaleras como loco, lo veo preguntarme después de que se hayan reído de mí un buen rato.

No soy de las personas que se enojan, pero en este momento llegaron a mí límite, una sombra azul oscura me rodeo, para luego mirar a senpai con toda mi ira posible, pude ver su sorpresa y que se echó un poco para atrás para luego reírse y acariciar mi cabello, yo le quite su mano con toda la brusquedad posible pero aun así le dio algo de gracia y me miro con ternura, hasta que me di cuenta que él no era el único que me miraba así. ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDO Y ME ANDAN MIRANDO COMO SI SE TRATARA DE UN CACHORRITO O UN CONEJO!

- Vaya vaya, por lo que veo, supongo que no te diste cuenta y terminaste subiendo las escaleras ¿no?- dijo senpai, intentando aguantar la risa.

Iba abogar algo más, pero Shinnosuke me interrumpió.

- No es para que te molestes Misaki, no resulto exactamente a lo planeado pero, Sumi pensó que sería buena idea arreglar el ascensor y así dejamos de estar subiendo escalón por escalón.

- Además.-esta vez le interrumpió Sasaki.- estoy segura de que la idea del ascensor era especialmente para ti, ni siquiera llegas a las escaleras y estas todo asustadizo de que habrá más arriba.- dijo riéndose.

- ¡NO SE RÍAN!

Estaba mirándolos a todos con mi intento fallido de mirada asesina, que les causo más risa "¿Cómo puede hacerlo Kamijou-sensei, acaso práctica o algo… o será que lo es?" con ese pensamiento me asuste a mí mismo, sin darme cuenta que estaba temblando senpai, acaricio mi cabello una vez más, para luego susurrarme en el oído.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que subir las escaleras… otra vez; arregle este ascensor con ayuda de Shinoda, aunque él tenía en mente que era ideal para todos, yo pensé en arreglarlo especialmente para ti.- al oír eso se me erizo el vello de la nuca, para luego alejarme de senpai, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.

- Bu-bueno, gra-gracias.- balbucee, mientras pensaba rápido en cómo cambiar de tema y evitar aquel incomodo acercamiento entre él y yo.- Y… aparte de eso, ¿para algo más me llamaban?- pregunte mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

La mirada sonriente y dulce de todos cambió a una fría y seria, sobre todo la de senpai, Sasaki me llamo con la mano señalándome el asiento vació en el sofá, fui hacia él, se encontraba al frente de una mesa, que encima había objetos muy peculiares, pero los únicos que pude reconocer, era un mapa, un temporizador, marcadores, brújula, cámaras y cosas como de espías ¡oh! como en los que sale en el manga Detective Konan. Mientras miraba todos esos objetos, mis ojos se iluminaron, senpai se dio cuenta y por un momento me miro con dulzura, hasta que presto atención a los objetos y sus ojos como el de todos (excepto los míos) volvieron a estar concentrados y fijos en el mapa.

- Bueno Misaki.- comenzó a hablar senpai, con un tono frío que nunca antes había escuchado.- Como verás, esta es una institución creada por nosotros mismos, con el objetivo de ayudar o salvar a animales en peligro o siendo maltratados, no tenemos ningún contrato o derecho ante el estado, en pocas palabras no hay ningún registro público que garantice su existencia, el lado bueno es que así, hay pocas posibilidades que nos descubran aquella empresa de lunáticos de los Usami, lo malo… que si alguien nos descubre o alguna traición de alguno de los miembros, al delatarnos podría haber algún juicio o denuncia de parte de aquella empresa o la misma sociedad, seríamos metidos a la cárcel, sin ninguna posibilidad de probar nuestra inocencia o ser liberados.

- Entiendo…- dije temeroso.

- El lado bueno, que confiamos los unos en los otros igual que en ti Misaki-kun- dijo Sasaki, sonriéndome. Le correspondí la sonrisa, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver los ojos amenazantes de senpai. Al borrarla Sasaki, miró a senpai confundida, pero el solamente le sonrió.

- Debido a eso, decidimos encargarte esta misión a ti.- dijo con seriedad Shinoda.

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- pregunté nervioso, soy nuevo en esto y encargarme una misión contra esos psicópatas sin nada que garantice si están bien de la cabeza o si saldré vivo de esta misión.

Estaba temblando de nervios, pero Shinnosuke o como yo le digo para resumir Shin-san, toco mi hombro para calmarme.

- No te preocupes, antes de decirte hemos planeado todo bien, además… eres él único que puede lograr que esta misión tenga éxito.- dijo Shin-san

Me quede mirando a los lados, esperando ver a alguien más que quiera tomar mi lugar, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mí, esperando mi respuesta, a pesar de que tenía el apoyo de todos e hice un juramento de fidelidad al grupo, no pude evitar que por mi cabeza pasará la opción de escapar inmediatamente de ahí. Antes de que intente huir de ahí, quiero saber la respuesta de mi siguiente pregunta:

- Pe…pero ¿por qué yo? Saben que sigo siendo el novato ¿no? Y soy algo asustadizo Jeje.- dije intentando liberarme de tal responsabilidad.

- Lo sabemos muy bien.- dijeron en coro, no pude evitar sentirme algo adolorido emocionalmente, sé que puedo dar para más… si quisiera.

- La razón verdadera es, que cada uno de nosotros lo intento o simplemente no puede porque ya reconocen nuestras caras y como tú eres nuevo, dudo mucho que te conozcan o sospechen de ti.- dijo Shinoda

"Entonces… soy la última opción" me recaí ante aquel pensamiento.

No me entiendo a mí mismo, cuando pienso que debería huir en este mismo instante, luego pienso que porque me juzgan tan mal si puedo lograr aquella misión perfectamente… aunque no sé de qué trata, será mejor que pregunte. No voy a decir que sí, sin ni siquiera sé de qué trata puede que me pidan que ponga una bomba… como la última vez.

- Y no, no te vamos a pedir que pongas una bomba. ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que fue una broma?- pregunto mientras se ría senpai.

- ¡¿CÓMO IBA A SABERLO? SI ME DIERÓN UNA EXTRAÑA MOCHILA CON UN TEMPORIZADOR!... espera, ¿acaso leíste mi mente?- pregunte asustado

- JAJAJA ya quisiera, hablas entre dientes, sobre todo cuando estas nervioso.

- Hasta dijiste que querías escapar en este mismo instante.- dijo Sasaki con un tono encaprichado a la vez que demostraba cierta tristeza.

- ¿AH? NO, NO, NO, SASAKI, NO ES LO QUE PARECE ES SOLO QUE… es solo que…-

En este mismo instante Sasaki, se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar, oh no… hice llorar a una mujer, nii-chan estará decepcionado de mí, trato de calmarla, pero lo único que logro es que llore más, mientras que el resto me miran decepcionados.

- ¡ESTA BIEN ACEPTO, SOLO DIGANME DE QUE DEMONIOS TRATA EL PLAN! – grité en medio del pánico, todo el lugar se había silenciado completamente y se dejaron escuchar los sollozos de Sasaki mientras estaba tapándose la cara.

- ¡BIEN! me alegra mucho de que aceptes, Shinoda ¿le puedes explicar el plan? Estoy segura de que Sumi se sentirá incomodo.- dijo Sasaki sacando las manos de su rostro sin tener ninguna lagrima en él.

¿Acaso… estaba… fingiendo? ||Tres gotitas estilo chibi apareció en la frente de Misaki junto a unas cuantas venitas hinchadas||

Me pidieron que me acercara a ellos para mirar el mapa, junto a unas fotografías que saco Shin-san de su bolsillo. En ellas se veían un hombre con traje de aspecto atractivo de aproximadamente 28 años de edad, cabello plateado y con unos ojos lilas, me quede anonadado con la belleza de ellos, me le quede mirando fijamente, hasta que Sumi-senpai puso su mano encima de ellas haciéndome reaccionar y prestar atención a la explicación de Shinoda.

- Por lo que notarás, Shinnosuke siguió por un tiempo a este Usami, averiguando donde vive, los lugares que suele visitar, algunos de sus gustos e intereses; es un nuevo escritor, pero a pesar de que es un novato, está teniendo mucho éxito como ello, no leería ni aunque me paguen algunos de los escritos de ese ya que esa una de la clase de personas que aborrezco, pero Sumi los leyó por mí y lo que tienen en común todos ellos, con las acciones que ha hecho el y su familia, es que tratan sobre la injusticia del mundo y el sufrimiento de múltiples especies por nuestro beneficio. De ahí en adelante no sabemos nada más, ni acerca de su relación con su familia, a pesar de los múltiples intentos de la prensa o alguno que otro trabajo encubierto por nosotros.

- Okeeey y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y la misión.- dije algo nervioso, además lo que han hecho ¿no es acoso?. Como sea, sé que su empresa ha hecho mucho daño a los animales y eso, pero que yo sepa su rostro me es familiar de alguna parte.

- ¡¿CÓMO DE QUE TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO Y LA MISIÓN?!- gritó Shinoda, creó que no tiene mucha paciencia.

Me aleje un poco, de él y de la mesa, pero Sumi-senpai junto a Sasaki trataron de calmarlo y el que continuó con la explicación fue senpai, aunque pude notar su incomodidad.

- Perdónalo, el odia con todo su ser a esa familia, desde que era pequeño vio con sus propios ojos las atrocidades que hacen ellos en sus circos- dijo con suavidad Sumi, mientras lo tomaba del brazo a Shinoda, él se soltó con brusquedad para luego decir, mientras sus ojos cambiaron a unos tristes y ausentes.

-Mientras el resto se reía y lo disfrutaba… me sentía aterrado, quería ayudarlos pero era un mocoso no podía hacer nada pedía ayuda a gritos y nadie hizo nada, hacían como si no existiera y eso….- dijo, pero su mirada cambió a una rencorosa y furiosa.

"AAAaah, ya veo, supongo que estará traumado con eso, yo no estoy de acuerdo a que lastimen a animales y mucho menos que los utilicen para experimentos o esas cosas, pero nunca vi con mis propios ojos y no es porque no quiera sino es que me aterra ver lo que ellos han vivido y lo que pude haber hecho para salvarlos cosa que no pude o cuando simplemente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos y me hace sentir un inútil… de hecho siempre fui un inútil, desde que estaban papá y mamá, hasta que se fueron lo sigo siendo…soy una carga"

- Tranquilo no es nada.- dije sonriente.

- Bueno, perdona por eso Misaki, continuo… Su nombre es Usami Akihiko, queremos que tú le saques toda la información que puedas, te asegures de dejar en la quiebra su empresa que lo único que hace es dañar a todo ser viviente… incluyendo a personas.

Me quede en shock al oír eso… que demonios podrá hacer ese tal Akihiko conmigo, deje de prestar atención lo que decía mientras mil ideas raras y locas pasaban por mi cabeza, hasta que Shin-san me hizo reaccionar moviendo su mano delante de mi cara.

- Así que la única forma es que lo enamores.- dio por finalizado Shinoda.

¿Enamorarlo? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?... ¿ENAMORAR A UN HOMBRE?, ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE HACE ESO?

- Espera que dijiste antes no preste atención.- Shinoda me miró amenazante, así que decidí decir otra cosa.- Quiero decir… esto jeje cómo, ¿cómo yo podría enamorarlo? Es ilógico que yo pueda hacer algo como eso, no hay otra alternativa para hacer todo eso de sacarle información y poner a la quiebra su empresa y eso jeje.- reía con nerviosismo, esperando oír una respuesta alentadora.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirarme a mí, de pies a cabeza, instantáneamente con mis brazos me tape la parte baja y el pecho, a pesar de que llevaba ropa, por una extraña razón me sentía ultrajado con la mirada.

- Lo lograras.- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Eeeh? Pe pero ¿por qué no lo intenta Sasaki es una chica no?

- Bueno yo jaja, yo ya lo intente y bueno, me rechazo…- una penumbra melancólica la rodeo- Eso… nunca en mi vida me ha pasado, ahora ya se lo que sienten cuando rechazaba a mis pretendientes, rechazo, rechazo, me han rechazado, ni siquiera estoy en la friendzone.

Mire a Sasaki y se había hecho bolita en una esquina mientras comenzaba a susurrar cosas extrañas.

- Por lo que notaras, Akihiko no está interesado en las mujeres y eso lo dudábamos antes de que Sasaki se le acercara, pero después del recha…- antes de que Sumi-senpai continuara, Sasaki le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que el no terminara con su frase… Rayos hasta Sasaki, que para todos es linda y adorable, puede llegar hacer esa clase de miradas causando temor a cualquiera, en comparación mía.

- Bueno después de eso lo confirmamos.- dijo Shin-san terminando la frase de senpai.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace ninguno de ustedes tres?

Después de que oyeron mi pregunta explotaron a carcajadas, a pesar de que trate de calmarlos seguían riéndose y Sasaki que estaba toda decaída en su rincón, empezó a reírse también, para luego caminar hacia mi apoyando su brazo en mi hombro, para después decirme en plena risa:

- Porque tú eres un uke hecho y derecho.

"¿Uke? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" cuando notaron mi confusión, se callaron un momento, pensé que me explicarían pero en vez de eso comenzaron a convulsionar en el piso de risa.

Debido a que no se callaban, me senté en el sillón y me puse a leer por mientras el manga ,The Kan, hasta que ellos se calmaran. Después de un buen rato, poco a poco se trataban de levantar, mientras limpiaban sus ojos de las lágrimas que habían brotado. Yo solo les mire de reojo aún molesto para luego dirigir mi mirada al manga, hasta que Sumi-senpai se decidió a hablar después de toser un poco para llamar mi atención.

- Esta bien, es porque estamos seguros de que no somos la clase de persona que Akihiko haría caso, no somos precisamente su complemento.

- ¿Y creen que yo lo seré?- dije fastidiado.

Sasaki se levantó de golpe, alzando el brazo para luego gritar:

- ¡Cada seme necesita su uke!- después de gritar eso, Sumi-senpai junto a Shin-san le taparon la boca, a pesar de que ella forcejeaba.

"¿Seme? ¿Uke? De que está hablando." Iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero seguramente ellos se matarían a carcajadas como la última vez, así que decidí ignorar eso, puedo averiguarlo más adelante…

- Ignora a Sasaki- dijo Shinoda el único que estaba libre de la a prisión de Sasaki.

Mientras los otros dos sostenían con todas sus fuerzas a Sasaki, ella aún con la boca tapada seguía gritando sobre ukes y semes, y las cosas que hacen, pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

- El punto de todo esto es, que al enamorarlo él te tendrá más confianza, debido a los análisis de Sasaki mientras intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él, se dio cuenta que es más reservado de lo que parece, la única forma que te diga los secretos de su familia y esas cosas es acercándote a él de forma inocente para luego enamorarlo. Y no digas cosas como: "no podría" o "es imposible que lo logre", antes de decírtelo lo hemos hablado y dimos por hecho que no hay mejor persona en el mundo que tú que lo pueda enamorar.- dijo con frialdad Shinoda.

Después de decir eso no podía formular una palabra concreta, solo balbuceaba palabras entrecortadas sin sentido, me quede mirando a cada uno de ellos con tal de que alguno me ayude, todos me miraron con seriedad y frialdad a excepción de dos: Sasaki, con su boca tapada, mientras era cargada, levanto el brazo, doblando todos los dedos de la mano excepto el pulgar, indicando aprobación; mientras que Sumi-senpai, desviaba la mirada era una mezcla entre incomodidad y tristeza.

- Además… tú ya aceptaste y no te olvides lo que hicimos por ti, arreglar ese ascensor fue más trabajoso de lo que parece.- dijo Sumi

- ¿No lo hiciste por todos?- dijo Shin-san con fingida tristeza.

- ¡CALLATE!

- Bien Misaki, aceptas y darás lo mejor de ti para enamorar a Usami Akihiko.- dijo Shinoda, nuevamente todos me volvieron a mirar.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! ACEPTO, si con ello ayudo a este grupo y a los animales, lo haré.- dije rendido.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, tanto que Shin-san y Sumi-senpai, soltaron a Sasaki, haciéndole caer de espaldas, el golpe resonó en todo el piso. A pesar de que se cayó y por el ruido estuvo más que claro que le dolió, hizo caso omiso y corrió a abrazarme, detrás de ella algo sorprendidos pero esta vez era porque Sasaki no salió embalada para arañarles la cara o algo como la última vez. Ellos se acercaron también para abrazarme, a pesar de que es algo nuevo para mí ir a enamorar a un hombre creo que fue lo correcto y me siento muy feliz en este instante.

- Nos alegra mucho de que aceptara Misaki, si necesitas apoyo o ayuda háznoslos saber.- dijo Sasaki.

- No nos decepciones.- la voz de Shinoda cambió a una sincera y alegre

- Que tengas mucha suerte Misaki.- me dijo Shin-san.

- Asegúrate de enamorarlo tú a él y que no sea al revés.- aunque el tono de voz Sumi era como el de todos, alegre y tranquilo, lo sentía como si fuera una clase de amenaza.

Después de eso, prepararon mis cosas, unos pequeños micrófonos, cámaras espías, un papel y pluma, celular y un libro de ese tal Akihiko…sigo teniendo la sensación que escuche ese nombre en otro lado.

Bueno Usami Akihiko, me aseguraré que te rindas en mis pies, con la ayuda de ese extraño y curioso sentimiento llamado amor.

* * *

><p>1Lo de la ORG, lo encontré por ahí, en la descripción del personaje Keiichi Sumi, ahí decía que es miembro del Onsen Grupo de Investigación de la universidad (Onsen Research Group), ORG, que se han conocido por generaciones como los responsables de la mayor aterradora casa encantada de Japón; pero yo decidí omitir esa parte y decir que es un grupo formado, por los mismos universitarios con el objetivo de capturar e investigar a todos los maltratadores de animales o ayudar a los animales a escapar de ellos y su objetivo actual es buscar y revelar el secreto oscuro de la familia Usami.<p>

Tal vez algunos digan parece hippies o no sé qué, pero no sé qué palabras adecuadas usar, además yo sé cómo se va desarrollar mi fic, todas la cosas las pongo con un porque pero no se los pienso decir, se darán cuenta con el avance de los capítulos y es mi fic al fin y al cabo :v

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora, es que estaba ocupada pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo a más tardar espero subirlo la próxima semana el viernes o sábado. Pero no garantizo nada porque a veces se me va la inspiración y eso. Talvez con sus reviews me aliente a subirlo lo más pronto posible :D. Gracias a los que me leen y gracias Violet Rose'Dreams, como dije sus opiniones siempre las tengo en cuenta. Cuídense y que tengan una linda semana.

LIZA2504


	8. Capitulo 7: Estarás orgulloso

¡Hola! Yyy… ¡FELIZ NOCHEBUENA, NAVIDAD, FIN DE AÑO O SEA CUAL SEA EL DÍA EN SU PAÍS!

Y si piensas que parezco infantil por emocionarme así no los culpo, la situación es que a partir de ese día para adelante, estaré muy pero muy ocupada, comprando, arreglando la casa,etc. En pocas palabras me demorare mucho en subir otro capítulo.

Así que hoy día me la pasaré escribiendo, subiré este y el siguiente lo tendré guardado hasta que pase un buen tiempo y también lo subiré (si soy cruel) ya que yo no soy que suben varios capítulos de golpe, solo espero terminar de escribirlo a tiempo y continuar con el otro fic que hice una pequeña votación.

Terminando con esto y… GRACIAS POR LEER, SI NO LO HICIERON DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS INGRATOS, espero que les guste ewe.

_No se olviden de los numeritos sensuales que es para explicar alguna parte del fic y lo pondré al final de cada capítulo y blablá, lo explique en el otro capítulo pero igual puede que alguno se olvide._

* * *

><p><strong>ESTARÁS ORGULLOSO<strong>

**-Shinobu-**

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que fui adoptado por padre, a pesar que actualmente no vivo en el mejor lugar del mundo, es mucho mejor que estar en aquel circo. Estando ahí desde muy joven pude descubrir que ese no era el único, había otros esparcidos en cada esquina del país y del mundo, por suerte mía, en el que me encontraba no era… como decirlo… "el principal". A pesar que escuche rumores de él, dicen que ahí se encuentra el fundador de todos ellos, creo que se llamaba Fuyuhiko y el ex - científico que anteriormente era reconocido a nivel mundial, pero al descubrir sus experimentos y los sujetos de prueba, lo metieron a la cárcel volviéndolo loco más loco de lo que ya estaba; tenía cadena perpetua pero lamentablemente escapó… por supuesto que con ayuda, pero no se sabe quién fue, pero estoy seguro que era ese tal Fuyuhiko y su hijo, no se su nombre pero está más que claro que es igual que su padre.

No sé mucho acerca a ese tema, mucho menos deseo saberlo o recordarlo así que será mejor que deje de pensar en eso.

Hace frío, a pesar que soy sumamente peludo, estoy acurrucado en las piernas de padre y frente a una pequeña fogata, aún siento que las orejas se me congelan. Aunque no debo ser muy egoísta, estos lampiños no dejan de temblar, será mejor que busque alguna forma de ayudarlos.

Me baje de las piernas de padre para dar un vistazo a los alrededores, a ver… piensa, que cosa puede dar calor a los humanos mmm… FUEGO, si eso. Pero… ¿cómo se hace el fuego? ||Shinobu se imaginó a sí mismo, haciendo fuego con unos palillos de madera, hizo una pequeña hoguera, pero al cabo de un minuto todo el lugar ardía en llamas, mientras todos gritaban el solamente se lamia la pata, orgulloso de sí mismo por tal obra. Había causado un caos total, se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas tanto como el de ambulancias y bomberos. Los bomberos se acercaron al felino con una manguera gigante disparando contra él chorrones de agua helada.||

-"Creo que esa no sería la mejor opción."- un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo con solo imaginarme que me caería agua helada en el cuerpo.

Vamos piensa… que cosa tengo yo para no tener mucho frío, pelusa, pero ni de chiste les daría mi pelo así que… que podría ser… UNA FRAZADA, soy un genio, aunque la cosa es donde lo podría encontrar…mmm… lo mejor sería que salga de aquí y busque en la calle, no tengo de que preocuparme después de todo soy un gato callejero y conozco bien las calles… o eso creo.

Salte a la ventana, para luego salir a través del gran agujero que tenía, al bajar había un contenedor de basura, aun me da algo de asco pero debo de dejarme de tonterías después de todo soy un gato chusco que vive en la calle y la única persona que no me persiguió con una escoba o me arrojo algún objeto ha sido mi padre que actualmente por culpa de su querida y consentida hija, terminó en la calle conmigo.

En un día de estos a esa Risako, le voy arañar la cara a más no poder a ver si así, le hace caso algún otro hombre. Me tuve que arreglar el pelaje ya que nuevamente por pensar en esa desgraciada se me había erizado el pelo. Después de estar lo suficientemente arreglado y bien peinado, cosa que no tiene ningún sentido porque estoy en un callejón deshabitado y sobretodo sucio.

Me quede revisando cada esquina, esperando encontrar alguna frazada o lo más cercano a ella, al no hallar nada revise en el siguiente contenedor que era más grande, maldición, no hay nada, ni de chiste me pienso regresar con las patas vacías, llegue hasta acá para conseguir una bendita frazada y no me iré hasta conseguir una.

Después de bajar del contenedor que era muy alto, pero aun así no tuve mucho problema ya que soy un gato y por naturaleza somos agiles, decidí ir al centro comercial.

Solamente con salir del callejón escuchaba mucha bulla y la gente caminando toda apurada de un lugar a otro, todo la ciudad estaba adornada con cosas muy extrañas pero aún así me llamaron la atención, había luces de distintos colores en cada esquina y sobretodo en los árboles, en los portones de las casas habían extraños círculos de pasto con listones rojos, cajas vacías decoradas también con listones (Sé que están vacías porque anteriormente me metía en ellas para dormir), ambulantes cantando de casa en casa y bastones que aunque se vean deliciosos son de plástico.

-"No entiendo cuál es el objetivo de poner todo eso"

Aunque ahora que lo pienso cada invierno siempre veo que empiezan con esas extrañas decoraciones, aunque lo que más me asusta es el señor gordo vestido de rojo con una larga barba blanca y con una risa aterradora. Aún no puedo olvidar la primera vez que decidí dormir en lo llamado "trineo" delante de él había unos animales raros de patas largas, cabeza delgada, nariz negra a excepción de uno que era roja y además de eso ni se movían, mi sueño no pudo durar ni 3 horas (Usualmente duermo d horas) ya que un gigante panzón casi se sienta encima de mí, no sin antes reírse escandalosamente.

- JO JO JO JO- algo así era su risa o a lo que se le puede llamar risa, sin duda para mí, era aterradora y sigo teniendo pesadillas de ello.

Me fue difícil caminar entre las calles con todo ese tumulto de gente y esas cosas vestidas de rojo que no paraban de reírse, las encontraba en todas partes y de todos los tamaños, acaso los humanos adoran o algo a esa cosa del diablo.

Ya podía ver el centro, había muchas luces que provenían de él, emocionado corrí hacía a él. Lo veía acercándose más y más, hasta que frene de golpe.

- "Que delicioso aroma" – pensé, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a olfatear.

Aunque mi olfato no es tan bueno como el de un perro, sabía muy bien que era, leche, fui guiado por mi nariz hacía de dónde provenía aquel aroma, terminé al frente de un pequeño pero cálido local.

Parece que en aquel lugar vendían distintas clases de bebidas calientes; aparte de eso, aunque afuera con la nieve y el viento helado, con solo estar frente de esa tal "Love Coffee" me invadió una gran calidez, vaya parece que ese lugar parece algo para no tener frío pero lamentablemente no soy lo suficientemente grande o fuerte, para llevarles el local entero a esos cuatro.

Lo único que podía hacer era observar a través de esa cosa gigante transparente que impedía el paso1; podía ver como a cada humano le servían algo que simplemente olía delicioso y era más que innecesario decir que era caliente. Había algunas cosas que me parecían irresistibles y otras a que no le tomaba importancia, hasta que volví a olfatear ese suculento y delicioso aroma que me había detenido desde un comienzo.

Era a los que los humanos suelen tomar en estos largos y fríos días "chocolate caliente" pude ver como en una taza le servían a un pequeño e inquieto humano. No inventes hasta le puedo ver los mocos y el sí puede tomar ese delicioso néctar hecho por dioses.

Pude ver que después que le entregaron la taza, sus humanos digo padres, dejaron de prestarle atención al pequeño para sacar de su bolsillo algo pequeño y que hacía una vibración "celular" (Waoh, estoy orgulloso de mi mismo por aprender tan rápido de los humanos2) ambos "padres" sin dudar salieron del lugar con el celular en la oreja, hablando a través de él. No entiendo ¿por qué le toman más importancia a ese objeto que ese pequeño que estoy seguro que proviene de esos dos?

Note que estaba a punto de llorar, pobre, será mejor que lo anime. En un movimiento rápido pude pasar a través de la puerta antes de que se cerrase o que alguien me viese, estoy seguro que no permiten el pase a animales. Di media vuelta después de lograr mi hazaña, pero moví mi cabeza a ambos lados para concentrarme en mi objetivo actual.

Me acerque sigilosamente al pequeño con tal de no asustarlo, note su tristeza así que comencé a maullar y ronronear. (Por alguna extraña razón a los humanos les gusta) El rostro del cachorro humano cambió, comenzó a reír y aplaudir.

- Gatito, gatito.- Me pareció adorable hasta que comenzó a balbucear y se agacho con intenciones de cargarme, no soy de los gatos que les guste que les estén mimando, mucho menos si se trata de un mocoso que por lo que veo su razonamiento no está muy desarrollado.

A pesar que tenía la opción de salir inmediatamente corriendo de ahí, no podría dejarlo solo; estaba haciendo mil piruetas con tal de que no me cargue, pero lamentablemente no me di cuenta que deje expuesta mi debilidad y no solo mía sino de todos los gatos de este mundo, la cola, el niño había tirado de ella, la cual un quejido de dolor resonó en todo el lugar.

-"Listo he tenido suficiente soportando esta cosa" – en un movimiento rápido me giré, apuntando mis garras donde sus grotescas y pequeñas manos, lo miré una vez más ante del acto, pero esta vez mi mirada era fría y amenazante… me detuve, a pesar de que mis intenciones era atacarle, sus ojos cafés reflejaba inocencia y ternura así que me resigne, resistí al máximo el dolor y las ganas que tenía de devolvérselo, me cargo y me subió sus piernas.

- Lindo gatito.- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, aunque era algo tosco no pude evitar ronronear cuando rasco a través de mis orejas.- Mmmm… ¿quieres leche?- al escuchar eso mis ojos brillaron y con la cabeza asentí.

-¡TEN!- después de gritar eso, el mocoso boto la taza, en serio que tan pequeño es el cerebro de los cachorros de los humanos.

En primer lugar no me gusta comer o beber del piso, mucho menos de su taza que cosas habrá tocado ese enano, me quede impactado por tal cosa que hizo el pequeño, antes de que me diera cuenta escuche el grito de una mujer.

- ¡AAah! ¡Que alguien bote a esa rata!- grito una mujer con uniforme.

-"¿Rata? ¿Dónde?" – me baje de las piernas del pequeño, me puse atento y agudicé mi oído para escuchar a ese roedor que tiene la osadía de presentarse cuando su depredador, baja la guardia.

Estaba mirando a los lados, atento a cualquier ruido. ¡PUM! Escuche un fuerte golpe así que me gire, a escasos centímetros detrás de mí, vi las ramas de una escoba, estrelladas y esparcidas en el suelo.

Asustado levante la cabeza y vi a una mujer de cabello negro tapando toda su cara mientras sostenía la escoba y al costado de ella su pareja (se veían más asustados que yo, y eso que a ellos nadie les va reventar la cabeza a escobazos a no seeeer), por lo que veo, ellos dos son los padres de ese mocoso, el niño heredó los ojos de la mamá y el cabello rojo del papá…ya entiendo de donde aprendió a arrojar cosas o será por naturaleza; ya me arrojaron varias cosas en el pasado así que.

- ¡A-aléjate de mi hermoso retoño!- dijo tartamudeante… ¿el hombre? Osea que pedo, no quiero parecer machista ni nada pero en su especie la hembra es la dominante de la relación.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Y traba la puerta!.- grito la mujer (como dicen los humanos a las hembras)- No permitiremos que escape.- susurro; la manera que hablo me causo escalofríos, corrí en dirección a la salida, pero ella intento golpearme con la escoba otra vez, por suerte mía, tiene pésima puntería.- JODER, MALDITO ESPECIMEN DEJA DE MOVERTE.

Yo seguía saltando, de mueble en mueble y ella no me lograba dar, pero si arrojaba y tiraba algunos objetos mientras me perseguía con la escoba, escuchaba las risas de su "retoño" acompañado de algunos gritos de los clientes.

- E-esto cariño, es un gato.- corrigió el hombre a esa loca impulsiva, a pesar de que hablo en voz baja y tímida con temor de como reaccionaria la mujer, esta solamente lo fulmino con la mirada. Haciendo que él se tapara con los brazos para protegerse de algún golpe que esperaba de parte de ella.

En el momento en que se tapó el rostro, un cliente entro, utilizaba ropa formal, con un maletín, creo que era profesor; me quede mirando a los dos y no sabía quién sería peor ya que él se parecía a la mujer a excepción de que tenía el cabello del mismo color de sus ojos y su piel era blanca algo tostada. La mujer quiso golpearme otra vez con la escoba, pude ver qué la escoba me rozo cuando estaba en medio salto, no me dio pero un grito me distrajo.

- ¡WAAAH!- el hombre pudo evitar con las justas un gran golpe que seguramente lo habría dejado en coma.- Pero que rayos…

- Hiroki-nii-san- dijo la mujer mientras seguía en shock- Di-discúlpame, no… no fue mi intención.- se disculpó, aunque no se le entendió bien porque estaba temblando, incluyendo a su pareja.

- Akari…- dijo con un tono lento y profundo, pude ver como una penumbra lo rodeo a ese tal Hiroki, a otro les habrá causado miedo, incluyéndome aunque odie admitirlo, pero estoy seguro que a esa loca de la escoba recibirá su lección.

Vi que el pelirrojo quiso intervenir, pero ese demonio que no tengo idea como lo habrá mirado que hizo que se desmayara. El castaño volvió a mirar a la mujer, que aún no soltaba la escoba y seguía en el aire, cerca de la cara del profe. Con una mano tomo la escoba y sin mucho esfuerzo la arrancho de retención de la mujer, (a pesar de que ella lo sostenía con ambas) y su nuevo portador la rompió por la mitad como si fuera un mondadientes y está de más decir que utilizo solo una mano.

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa de estar destrozando todo el local y casi romperme el cráneo con la escoba?- preguntó, sin dejar de atemorizar a toda la clientela, me agrada el sujeto pero no es mi tipo.

Enserio las hembras humanas, son inaguantables, más bien en general, no soportaría estar con una. Sé que un macho tiene que estar con una hembra para la perduración de la especie pero, si todas van a ser igual de egocéntricas y con sus problemas de hormonas, prefiero estar solo y a la mierda mi descendencia.

- E-esto, yo…¡EL! Ese maldito gato, tu sabes muy bien que en comparación tuya, yo odio los animales y no los soporto y mucho menos si están cerca de mi niño.- dijo mientras me señalaba y me miraba con toda su rabia y yo ni me inmutaba, así que decidí arreglarme, esa loca desordeno mi pelaje.

-"Con que así se dicen a sus crías, niños"

- ¡ASÍ QUE CASI DESTRUYES UNA CAFETERIA ENTERA Y CASI MATAS A UN HOMBRE SOLO PORQUE UN GATO SE METIO AL LOCAL!

-Ammm si?

-Tu… - vi que dejo de prestarle atención, para mirarme, su ceño seguía fruncido como si estuviera molesto, pero en comparación de antes, creo que así es su cara.

Se agacho para verme de reojo, acerco su mano hacia mí, yo simplemente le bufe y el la alejo. Muy bien así me gusta.

- Que bueno que no estés herido. *suspiro* O más bien sería, que bueno por ti que no esté herido.- Dijo amenazante, hacía el pelirrojo que seguía desmayado.

Enserio, valió completamente la pena entrar a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Fácil, yo no pelearía o golpearía a una mujer, soy un caballero y mucho menos lo haría con una mocosa impulsiva.

-"Yo no prometo nada de mi parte, dije que le destrozaría la cara a arañazos a esa Risako y eso haré"- pensé con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡OYE TU!- antes de que la pelinegra abogara algo más el castaño salió del restaurante. Lo que me causo gracia fue que todos abucheaban a la mujer… y los otros aplaudían al castaño, ya me está cayendo algo mal.

Yo aproveche en salir también, a pesar de que ese castaño me llamaba, hice caso omiso, no pienso ser la mascota de ese sujeto, además padre me espera y ya se me había olvidado lo de la manta.

Seguía caminando en dirección al centro, concentrado y decidido a no dejarme llevar por distracciones. Al llegar, vi que había luces en cantidad, sentía que si las seguía mirando mis ojos iban a explotar. Decidí ignorar completamente, los adornos, canciones y los panzones de rojo.

Hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo de tiendas con bolsas sumamente pesadas y cajas decoradas, algunos tenían sonrisas enormes en sus rostros y otros se veían cansados pero aliviados. Que tiene de especial llevar cajas con papel de colores encima, con un horrible y exagerado listón que incluso era más grande de que mi cabeza. Pero lo importante que tiene de especial este tiempo y si digo tiempo porque como hace 2 meses estaba así, y con carteles gigantes que decían: Feliz Navidad (Aprendí a leer antes de ser adoptado por padre, en el circo había una amable mujer, pero a veces le daba sus ataques de locura, que nos trataba como si fuéramos sus hijos nos hablaba, educaba, alimentaba, según nuestra edad o tamaño, no sé exactamente la razón, pero creo que es porque… creo que perdió el suyo…como sea, dije que me olvidaría todo relacionado con el circo y eso haré) pero parece que en estos días es peor.

Deje de lado mis pensamientos al ver una tienda que tenía justo lo que buscaba, incluso más y mejor.

- Es un placer que vengan aquí, pasen son todos bienvenidos.- dijo una chica que se veía algo joven, no sé si habrá notado mi presencia, pero bueno, ella me había invitado a pasar así que quien soy yo para rechazarla.

- De curiosidad, tiene algún edredón que combine con una habitación de color vino. Mi esposo y yo hasta ahora no encontramos uno a nuestro gusto.- dijo una mujer, vaya son una pareja joven… demasiado.

- Por supuesto, un edredón de color claro sobresaldría y combinaría más que uno oscuro, venga conmigo tenemos distintos colores y modelos…

Blablabla, ¿Para qué les sirve complicarse tanto? El objetivo es abrigarse y punto. No matarse buscando un color que "combine" con la habitación. Y con este frío; hay personas allá fuera que no les importa si la frazada o abrigo esta desteñido o no "combina" con sus zapatos, con tal que les abrigue hasta los pies o lo suficiente para dejar de tirotear, están felices. Pero no, los humanos de mejor clase social se hacen un graaan problema con algo tan pequeño.

- Esta justo al lado de las ofertas de sábanas y frazadas con fibras gruesas y cálidas, ideal para el frío.- termino de decir la joven.

-"Frazada"- deje completamente de lado, a los tres humanos y me fui corriendo en búsqueda de ella. Dijo que estaban en oferta así que debe haber un cartel gigante que con letras grandes y vistosas indicando cuanto es la rebaja y sobretodo, con personas a su alrededor, peleándose a tirones de llevarse unas cuantas. No importa qué demonios sea, si está en oferta o es gratis se lo llevan.

Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de mi competencia, que a la vez buscaba la frazada más grande y abrigadora que se encontrara. Soy un gato así que no hay forma de que lo pague, sé que lo que haré se le llama robar, pero yo lo necesito más que ellos… no que digo yo tengo pelo, ELLOS lo necesitan más que todos esos egocéntricos, nada es gratis en esta vida así que, dudo mucho que le quieran regalar a unos callejeros como yo algo, este en "oferta" o valga menos que un caramelo de limón.

-Lo encontré- dije al mismo tiempo que una mujer, ¡DIOS! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A BUSCAR BRONCAS CON HEMBRAS?

Antes de que ella lo tomara con sus feas y deformes garras, salté sobre la frazada, ella sorprendida se alejó, para luego acercarse molesta con intenciones de quitármelo yo solo bufé indicando que es mío dejando claro que si se intentara acercar le llenaría de arañazos todo el brazo. Soy un gato muy posesivo no lo niego, y lo que es mío, seguirá siendo mío, hasta que me aburra o decida dárselo a alguien más, pero eso casi nunca pasa y no me importa si me peleo, me gano algún golpe o si ellos se ganan algún arañazo o mordida de parte mía, lo que me gusta o simplemente lo quiero, me lo quedo y punto. Aunque esta vez es la excepción porque no es precisamente para mí, pero debo tenerlo sí o sí.

- Maldito gato, ¡SEGURIDAD, SEGURIDAD!- esta desgraciada acaso no puede solucionar sus propios asuntos y ni que tuviera un arma o fuera de su tamaño, soy un simple gato callejero.

Pude ver como unos grandulones se acercaron a mi amenazantes, no lo pensé ni un poco más, metí mi cuerpo a través del hueco de la frazada enrollada, mis patas delanteras y traseras salieron de ella, acomodándose bien para la huida. Mientras corría, me detuve un momento para verme en el espejo. Dios, parezco una clase de perro salchicha a excepción de los rasgos felinos y que soy más limpio que un pulgoso perro.

- ¡OE TU LADRON!- gritó uno de los guardias que por poco me atrapa. Deje de prestarle atención a mi reflejo y salí del local ignorando completamente el pitido de la alarma que se encontraba en la entrada. ¡Tanto lío por un gato y una frazada!

Definitivo, soy un ladrón, aunque eso suena muy simple… sería…mmm… ¿terrorista?, SI, eso suena más genial. Soy el terrorista más guapo e inteligente de todo el put* mundo. Seguía corriendo dándolo todo con mis 4 patas; desde donde estaba escuchaba gritar a mis persecutores que estaban a metros de distancia detrás de mí, me causaba tanta gracia con solo imaginar sus rostros furiosos y agotados que no podía más con la curiosidad de verlos y voltee. Gran error.

- ¡CUIDADO!- me había chocado con un hombre con traje, alto, de cabello negro y ojos morados. Su mirada era de sorpresa tanto como la mía, pero luego se suavizo, acompañándola con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿te perdiste?

-"Depende, si mi respuesta es afirmativa podría irme contigo"- ese sujeto es muy guapo, a pesar de que es un humano. No paraba de mirarlo, el lado bueno, de que como soy un gato, dudo mucho que saque alguna conclusión de mis pensamientos y tengo toda la libertad de mimarlo sin ser mal visto.

- ¡ATRAPALO! – grito el guardia indicándole al más joven. Al ver que se estaba acercando y tenía las intenciones de agarrarme, o si aunque sea trataba de respirar mi aire, le destrozaría la cara. Pero en vez de eso, decidí a provechar aquella persecución, para treparme a los grandes y fuertes brazos del hombre ternado.

Por una extraña razón, tengo el presentimiento de que él se negaría a entregarme o quitarme la prenda, pero por si acaso la tenía bien sujeta con mis garras. Mientras el viejo guardia le daba el alcancé al más joven, aproveche para observar detenidamente a mi humano. Quería estudiarlo bien, aprenderme de memoria cada facción de su cuerpo y rostro, incluyendo su aroma. Puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos, aunque algo me dice y estoy seguro de que por mi parte me aseguraré de que no sea así.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no lo atrapaste?- le reclamo el viejo mirándolo mal, ignorando completamente que estaba afrente suyo y le estaba sacando la lengua.

- E-es que, creo q-que tiene dueño.- le contesto tartamudeando. Lo miré confundido, para luego mirar a mí actual salvador, su mirada era fría y amenazante. Vaya no me equivoque en nada con él, incluso es mejor de que lo imagine. Sonreí complacidamente, para luego comenzar a ronronear.

- Acaso intentaron lastimar a MI gato.- dijo sonriendo pero su voz era de penumbras, dando énfasis al mí.

Un momento… acaso él dijo MI gato… yo, no tengo dueño, tengo a mi padre, pero dueño…mmm… yo lo considero una categoría para alguien que sea digno de tenerme, cosa que nadie lo es ni será, pero… él.

- Di-discúlpeme Miyagi-sensei.- dijo el guardia mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Miyagi? Así que ese es su nombre, interesante… ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESE SABE SU NOMBRE? 3

- Lamento si intentamos ser bruscos con su felino, pero intento robarse pertenencias de la tienda. Además de eso, asusto a una clienta, y nos dijo que la arañado.- dijo el otro guardia

"¡QUEEEEEE! A ESA PLANA FLACUCHENTA NI LE TOQUE UN PELO, ¡NO LE CREAS MIYAGI!"

- ¿Así?- su rostro se veía sorprendido pero el tono de su voz era neutral.

- Por su puesto.- dijo con seriedad y frialdad, caminando que según ella era "sensual" pero al ver a MI Miyagi, se sonrojo.

Miyagi se acercó a la mujer, tomó su mano para luego besarle.- Lamento lo que paso, a veces estos felinos suelen ser inquietos y celosos, sobre todo si es con una dama tan atractiva.

"¡ YO CELOSO DE ESA PLANA ESQUALIDA!, ¡SI TE LE ACERCAS DE NUEVO TE ASESINO!"

Antes de que la mujer opinara algo, o intente darle su número, me puse en medio de esos dos y bufe, apegándome más a ese humano, que según él Yo soy su gato, igual que él es MI Humano, MI Miyagi.

- MALDITO GATO DE %$#$%%$#$%$#$#.- yo no ni me inmute, pero los otros tres se sorprendieron con el vocabulario de la "dama"

El que me cargaba, me sostuvo con más fuerza echándose para atrás mirando resignado a la persona. ESO MIYAGI.

- Bueno no tengo idea que habrá hecho este minino, pero parece que le gustó mucho esta frazada así que la voy a comprar.

- Pe-pero yo… YO LA VÍ PRIMERO.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- dijo Miyagi ignorando completamente al comentario de la mujer.

Vaya, con cada minuto que paso con él, me va gustando más.

- 30 dólares4 -dijo el guardia

- Doy 40.- dijo con seguridad la mujer

- 55- dijo Miyagi.

-60- la mujer ya se comenzaba a molestar.

-75-Miyagi ni se inmutaba.

-80- la mujer comenzaba a tartamudear y temblar.

Los guardias miraban de un lado al otro, mientras iban subiendo las cantidades, un rato a Miyagi otro a la plana, ambos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo con la actitud de Miyagi, incluyéndome. Acaso este es idiota, no se da cuenta que está tirando dinero al tacho por un gato callejero como yo.

Que yo sepa, los humanos se rompen la espalda para conseguir esos papeles verdes, lo llaman dinero, plata, lana o como sea, el punto es que trabajan demasiado para conseguirlo y con ello consiguen comida, ropa, abrigo, etc. Como un humano puede hacer todo eso por mí, ni siquiera me conoce o algo.

- 95.- volvió a ganarle a la mujer.

- NO ENTIENDO, ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES GASTAR TANTO EN ESTA FRAZADA SI PUEDES CONSEGUIRTE ALGO MEJOR?!- grito la mujer invadida de los nervios.

Yo también quería oír la respuesta, me quede mirando a Miyagi, su cara era inexpresiva, así que me puse nervioso y también porque no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así. Quería que dejara la competencia, ya me estaba sintiendo culpable y mal por él; pero… ¡QUERIA QUE LE ENSEÑARA UNA LECCIÓN A ESA FALSA RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA!

Miyagi se río por lo bajo. "AHORA, ¿POR QUÉ TE RIES?"

- Fácil, ya lo dije pero… a MI minino le gusta esta frazada, así que con mucho gusto se la compraré.- dijo sonriéndole.

- ¡CIEN DOLARES!- grito la mujer victoriosa.

Los guardias tanto como yo se quedaron mirando a Miyagi, esperando respuesta… no hubo. Me sentí algo mal pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta.

|| Shinobu bajo la mirada, dejando de lado su constante y largo ronroneo, Miyagi lo observo detenidamente, por una extraña razón se había encariñado mucho con ese gato, le sonrío. Los guardias se le acercaron con intenciones de quitarle la frazada y el gato dejo toda resistencia alguna. Antes de que le quitaran aquel manto que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo y ansias, Miyagi se alejó y en un movimiento brusco alejo las manos de los hombres, para luego decir: ||

- Dos cientos.-

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- dijimos la mujer y yo al unísono. A excepción que nadie entiende lo que digo, pero Miyagi me miro con complicidad como si entendiera perfectamente lo que dije. Yo solamente me sonroje, o eso lo que dicen los humanos cuando invade un calor a tu rostro.

Nos dirigimos a la caja alegres, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la mujer lloriqueando diciendo que esa frazada era una de las 5 únicas del mundo que se encontraban en perfecto estado y que pertenecían a la cultura de no sé qué; y que su nombre es manto, no frazada además de que por error había llegado a esa tienda y no a su domicilio, pago miles y no sé qué más. Bueno me importa un pepino si fuera el manto sagrado. El objetivo es que abrigue a mi padre a esos tres vagos y se acabó.

Después de pagar dijeron que como es nochebuena le regalaron una frazada más, honestamente se veía más bonita, pero el material era más delgado, estaba claro que también abrigaba demasiado pero no tanto como el mío pero si es regalo que derecho tengo a juzgarlo.

Al salir de la tienda, me di cuenta que aún no había soltado a Miyagi, me sonroje de nuevo y me baje de él inmediatamente. Pude ver su sorpresa, desvié la mirada nerviosa y salte a la bolsa de compra, con intenciones de sacar mi frazada. La bolsa poco a poco se iba elevando lo cual me asuste y salte para atrás. Era Miyagi que la estaba levantado.

¡Acaso ese quiere llevarse MI frazada!, bueno él la pago pero… ¡ES MÍA y no dejaré que nadie me quite lo que me pertenece!

Corrí hacia el con intenciones de arañarle la cara, el seguía distraído revisando el interior de la bolsa, aproveche para sacar mis garras.

-Ten- dijo sonriente mostrándome ambas telas perfectamente dobladas con una pequeña cuerda encima.

"¿Ah?" estaba a escasos milímetros de su cara y lentamente oculte mis garras para luego sacar mi pata.

- Yo compré esto para ti, además creo que traes buena suerte,- dijo animado- con solo verte mi estado de ánimo cambió- estaba sonriendo pero su voz cambio a una decaída.-y ¡me regalaron otra frazada! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE UNA TIENDA ME REGALA ALGO.- dijo elevando la voz emocionada. Que cambió tan repentino.

Seguía mirándolo sin entender, está claro que el no esperaba respuesta por mi parte porque soy un gato y seguro pensará que no entiendo su lenguaje cuando es todo lo contrario, volvió a hablar:

- Creo que eres como mi amuleto de la suerte jeje.-me sonroje con esto desvié la mirada pero lo volví a observar quería que continuara.- Los dos son para ti, tómalo como un regalo de navidad- "¿regalo? En toda mi vida nadie me había dado un regalo"

Me quede anonadado con su sonrisa, él, es definitivo él es él indicado. El será mí… *se escuchan campanas y cantos de ángeles*

- Tengo esposa.- chisk*el disco se rayó*- Me hubiera gustado adoptarte, me gustan los gatos, pero mi mujer igual que a la que nos acabamos de encontrar reaccionara igual y puede que peor. Lo menos que puedo hacer es darte esto y…

No quise oír más tome ambas frazadas con la cuerda, las amarre a mi lomo, dirigiéndome a la salida, intente no tomarle importancia al asunto, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho y me sentía de lo peor.

Sentía que me seguía mirando mientras me alejaba, además el espejo lo reflejaba, no pensaba voltear debería tener dignidad. Cuando había llegado a la puerta de salida, no pude más con las ansias y voltee, esperando verlo una vez más.

Ya se había ido. Corrí en dirección al hotel, donde se encontraría padre y los otros tres, quería engañarme a mí mismo que era por las ansias de ver sus rostros asombrados por tal sorpresa, pero sabía bien que era porque quería olvidarme de ese sujeto y de estos extraños sentimientos que estoy sintiendo y al huir creí que escaparía de todos ellos.

Al llegar, trepe el contenedor de basura y entre por la ventana. Ellos ya se habían despertado y seguían temblando el fuego poco a poco se hacía más débil. No me vieron así que decidí quedarme un rato en la oscuridad para calmarme y evitar sollozar. Cuando me sentí mejor me acerque.

- Shinobu-chin, mira estoy calentando esta lata de leche, la encontró Takatsuki, no te preocupes no te vamos a quitar nada, ya comimos y para que no se te enfrié decidí ponerla a calentar.- dijo uno de los vagos, frente a la hoguera que tenia la lata encima.

"En serio, son gente muy amable, les devolveré el favor a cada uno de ustedes."

- ¡SHINOBU!

"¡¿Ah?!" después de eso padre me había abrazado, parecía que quería llorar, así que no proteste por su abrazo tan estrangulador que me estaba dando.

- ¡OH! Lo siento, que digo SHINOBU, ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas de la noche?

" Aunque sea un enano como gato, debe saber que técnicamente ya soy un adulto tengo como 18 años"

-Miau, Miau- fue lo único que dije, para que piense que respondo su pregunta.

- Vaya te entiende, sí que es inteligente- dijo otro de los vagos que recién había llegado.

"Por supuesto que soy inteligente y mucho más limpio que ustedes"

- Igual que su padre.- dijo padre presumiendo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene amarrado en su lomo?- dijo Kazuo.

"Hasta que al fin se dan cuenta estos, acaso no saben que esta cosa pesa"

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo padre para comenzar a examinarme, hasta que se dio cuenta de las frazadas.- ¡¿AAAAAAAH?!

"Hay padre deberías ver tu cara jajaja"

- ¿Qué, que es?, no nos dejes con las ganas.- dijo el que estaba calentando mi leche.

- E-es so-son.

"Habla bien anciano" bufe, lo cual mi padre me volvió a abrazar con más fuerza que antes.

- ¡SON FRAZADAS, GIGANTES Y MUY PERO MUY ABRIGADORAS!

- ¡¿AAAH?!- dijeron en coro.

- ESTE GATO ES SENCILLAMENTE GENIAL.

-VAMOS A DORMIR COMO REYES.

- ES NUESTRO REGALO DE NAVIDAD.

- Shinobu eres mi orgullo.

"Me alegra padre, espero poder serlo siempre."

* * *

><p>1 Hay algunas cosas que Shinobu desconoce, en ese caso la cosa gigante transparente que impedía el paso era el cristal.<p>

2 Él quiere y le gusta aprender muchas cosas de los humanos porque según él, es digno de saber y pertenecer a la especie más inteligente y avanzada que muchas otras.

3 Ni lo conoce y ya se pone celoso xD

4 Decidí usar dólares ya que es universal, y si pongo otro puede que algunos no lo sepan o entiendan.

P.D= No les pongo nombres al resto de los vagos porque da flojera y serian demasiados personajes. Así y por si no lo saben, las frazadas va ser una por dos personas, en pocas palabras van a estar pegaditos ewe.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo termine con las justas, ya que en una media hora nos reuniremos todos y eso, que roche, si están leyendo esto el mismo día que lo publique ¡Feliz Nochebuena! O si ya es 25 ¡Feliz Navidad!

No sean tan crueles, dejen reviews, me esforcé mucho escribiendo y luchando por la inspiración, dénmelo de regalo de navidad, mi regalo es haber publicado antes de lo esperado y que publicare otro capítulo o fic pronto.

LIZA2504


	9. C8 Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Muy Buenas a todos, espero que estén bien y lamento la demora, tuve problemas para encontrar los archivos y subirlos. ASÍ Y…

Este capítulo está dedicado a: Nashiru Miharu. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu review (lo valoré aún más porque lo intestaste a pesar de que dijiste que no sabes escribir o hablar muy bien el español) me subió el ánimo. Lo que sucede que no me encontraba muy bien emocionalmente y no tiene nada que ver con fanfiction o internet, son cosas personales y eso.

No se olviden de los numeritos, y estos:|| ||. que son para hablar en tercera persona, modificando la perspectiva del protagonista y blabla (ya lo explique antes) y si esta junto a lo que dice una persona y con comillas son los pensamientos de esa persona, blablabla, si no se acuerdan miren las notas del capitulo: 4.

Bueno espero que les guste y agradezco a los que le gusta lo que escribo y a sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor hay un solo paso<strong>

**-Nowaki-**

Al fin me detuve, mis patas ya no daban para más, no tengo idea cuanto he estado corriendo o por cuanto tiempo. Además de eso ya no tengo energías, maldición debí haber comido algo antes de escapar, el lado bueno que descubrí que solo tomando agua engaño a mi estómago pero ahora es la excepción, si no como nada lo menos que podría pasar es que colapse o que me deje llevar por mis instintos y termine devorando algún animal o humano.

Sería caer muy bajo si eso pasa, aunque si se trata de lastimar a los humanos no tengo problema, además ellos nunca tuvieron piedad de mí ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? El problema es que el intento de no llamar la atención sería en vano y estos son muy ruidosos, aunque le arranqué la garganta a uno, otros que no tienen alguna familiaridad o algo se la pasaría gritando y… no quiero terminar encerrado de nuevo.

_No todos lo humanos son malos, es solo que algunos se dejan llevar por sus propios intereses y no miden la consecuencia de sus actos. No importa que especie sea, siempre tienen algo de bondad incluso en el corazón más frío y solo el quien busca la encuentra._

Maldición, como puedes decirme algo como eso más bien como podías decirme eso, después de lo que te hicieron lo que nos hicieron… Vamos Nowaki no es momento para dejarse llevar por emociones estúpidas tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para salir de adelante además cumplir con la petición de madre. Aunque no paró de pensar en tirar la toalla y llevar al demonio todo.

Vaya he estado tanto tiempo sumido en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a mi propio entorno. Todo el lugar estaba invadido por luces destellantes, estrellas colgadas, arboles sujetando esferas brillantes, personas cantando, hombres barbudos y panzones vestidos de rojo y nieve mucha pero mucha nieve.

Mmmm… siempre quise conocer el exterior y nunca esperaba verlo tan hermoso hasta podría decir que sería como una grata bienvenida pero… toda emoción, alegría y ansias se ha borrado completamente; ni siquiera le tomo importancia haber escapado de ahí después de tanto tiempo de planeación. Este sentimiento de desmoronamiento… con cada paso que doy, con cada recuerdo, se hace cada vez más y más fuerte, no puedo seguir soportándolo quiero que se acabe, quiero que alguien me ayude pero… no hay forma, nadie sabe, nadie lo entiende, solo grito en silencio… parece que no hay mucha diferencia estando allá dentro que estando aquí afuera. Si no desaparece pronto, tendré que buscar yo mismo una forma en que lo haga, talvez si yo muer….

- Mami, mami, mira, mira un perrito.- escuche la chillona voz de un niñito de aproximadamente 8 años. Me sorprendió bastante cuando corrió hacia mí y abrazarme; debo de admitir que si no hubiera venido haría alguna tontería.

- Que perrito tan grande eres, además tus ojos son muy bonitos.- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, pude ver sus ojos grises reflejaban inocencia y… bondad.

_No importa que especie sea siempre tienen algo de bondad_

Por favor madre deja de estar atormentándome, o lo hace mi propia mente. ¡DIOS! ¿Acaso soy masoquista? Parece que la madre del niño no estaba cerca o será que corrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para alcanzarlo. No es la primera vez que un niño sale corriendo de quien sabe dónde a abrazarme, solo que esta vez me subió un poco el ánimo. Aunque no estaba de humor para aguantar alguna de sus travesuras o berrinches.

- Perrito ¿Cómo te llamas?-

"Kusama Nowaki, hijo de Kusama Mika y hermano de… no soy único"

- ¿Por qué estas triste y solo?- note su preocupación en el rostro.

"Honestamente no esperaba terminar así, supongo que así lo habrá predicho el destino para mí"

- ¡KONAE! ¿Por qué sales corriendo así por así dejando atrás a tu madre?- se acercó una mujer esbelta de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Se veía molesta pero su rostro cambió a uno dulce al mirarme.- Vaya, pero que perro tan grande y lindo, además parece que es paciente y nada brusco. Oye Konae tu querías un perrito no ¿Quieres que lo adoptemos?

"Ese nombre… ese científico… ese maldito circo"

- Síííí- dijo animado para luego mírame, y tratar de llevarme con ellos. Vio que no me movía, así que me llamo:

-¿Perrito?- el niño de cabello negro me miro confundido, sorprendido por mi gran cambio. Quería calmarme y pensar que estaba afrenté de un pequeño e inocente niño que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero saber que tenía el mismo nombre que ese maldito enfermo, me sentía amenazado y completamente furioso, si escuchaba algo más de esos dos humanos no podría contenerme más, mi mente me estaba torturando de nuevo pero solo una pequeña parte de ella trataba que me calmara, pero sabía que si algo la interrumpía explotaría.- Perrito, ¿estás bien?

Gruñí, mostrando todos mis colmillos, la madre asustada tomó al niño del brazo y lo jaló hacía a ella, abrazándolo.

Estaba dominado por la ira, me les acerque con el pelaje erizado sin parar de ladrar, esos dos, esos dos malditos merecen pagar, esa bazofia de Fuyuhiko y ese enfermo de Konae; tienen la osadía de estar cerca de mí después de lo que hicieron, a todos esos humanos y animales, a madre, a Tsumori y a mí. Los destruiré, los aniquilaré y los hare sufrir como nunca y no dejaré rastro de ellos de la faz de la tierra. Haré que su sangre recorra cada esquina y rincón, escuchare sus gritos y lamentos sin tener la más mínima piedad, como ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

|| Nowaki había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba; sus profundos ojos azules mostraban rabia y odio, pero en el fondo se notaba la desesperación y el dolor. No miraba a un niño y su madre, sino a las personas que más odiaba en su vida.

Gruñía y ladraba sin cesar, había veces que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para arrancarles algún dedo o el brazo entero, la madre trabada de ahuyentarlo con un palo que se encontraba cerca de ella.

- ¡A-aléjate, s-si no te golpeare con esto!- exclamo asustada, mientras el niño lloraba.

"Que estúpido, ¿crees que le temo a un palo de escoba?, por favor he visto y vivido cosas peores."

Después de pensar eso el can tomo el palo con su hocico, forcejeando con la mujer para después arrancharle y tirarlo lo más lejos posible. La madre abrazo con más fuerza al menor e intento correr, pero Nowaki fue más rápido y se puso delante de ellos acorralándolos; se acercó amenazante, la madre retrocedía pero detrás de ella estaba un muro, no había salida y a pesar que pedía ayuda a gritos nadie venia.

"Ahora saben lo que se siente, llamar a gritos por alguien que te salve de tu sufrimiento y nadie venga o incluso peor que hagan oídos sordos e ignoren tus lamentos"

- ¡Oeee! ¡¿Todo bien por allá? Escuchamos gritos!- el grito provino de un grupo de hombres mayores, que se encontraban al final del callejón.

Nowaki giro para ver de quien se trataba y en ese momento de distracción, la mujer tomo una piedra y le arrojo en la cabeza. Causándole a este un gemido de dolor y a la vez sacándole de aquel trance.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡ESTE PERRO QUISO ATACAR A MI HIJO Y A MÍ!- grito la mujer, llamando la atención de los hombres||

"¿Eh?, ¿q-qué paso?"- estaba confundido y lo último que recuerdo fueron a esos dos: Fuyuhiko y Konae. No escuchaba nada, a pesar de que veía los labios moviéndose de los humanos y… Tsk, que hay con este fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Mire otra vez a la madre y a su hijo, pero la mirada de ellos era diferente, de odio y pánico. La mujer me miraba desafiante mientras ponía al niño detrás de ella y un grupo de hombres enfurecidos corrían hacia mí… ¿Qué hice?

Me le acerque a la mujer con intenciones de disculparme pero ella me arrojo otra piedra, la cual pude esquivar… un momento ellos son… son como || Nowaki visualizo la imagen de él con su madre, cuando era un cachorro y los guardias querían golpearle; lo cual su madre no permitía mientras gruñía y ladraba, para protegerlo.||

Los humanos llegaron… en grupo comenzaron a arrojarme piedras, unas más grandes que otras. La madre tomo a su hijo y huyeron de mí, no sin antes decirle a los hombres que no tengan piedad.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención, perdón.- era obvio que no me entenderían, pero estaba más que claro que el tono que uso lo dice todo, y no lo hago porque me están arrojando rocas y otros objetos sino porque enserio lo lamento… soy un monstruo o más bien un maldito experimento de laboratorio.

- ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!- grito uno de ellos, al ver que empecé a correr, tampoco me iba a dejar que me maten a piedrazos, no sin antes arrancarles las gargantas a esos dos psicópatas.

- ¡TE VAMOS ATRAPAR!- exclamó otro. Estaban a metros de distancia detrás de mí, y logre salir del callejón pero… me estoy cansando, es raro tan rápido y… veo brotar nuevamente ese líquido rojo de distintas parte y sobretodo en mi cabeza.

No paraba de correr, corría con todo lo que me daban mis patas, no importa que pase o con quien me encontrase no me detendría. Hacía frío mucho frío, ¿ha bajado más la temperatura o soy yo? Las calles pintorescas empiezo a verlas borrosas y ya ni sé por dónde camino, el tumulto de gente no me es de ayuda y los gritos de mis persecutores cambian a susurros.

Mis patas tiemblan, y me estoy mareando, no los veo cerca o no los huelo cerca, ya que mi visión por ahora no es buena. El lugar donde me encuentro, parece no estar muy habitado y no hay muchos destellos como las calles anteriores. Abro completamente mis ojos con tal de encontrar un lugar seguro y veo un pequeño edificio, no hay muchas luces encendidas saliendo de las ventanas, lo que significa que no hay o no se encuentra la mayor parte de los residentes.

Maldición, ya los veo, creo que son esos puntos borrosos acercándose más y más. Espero no encontrarme con nadie en este edificio, trataré de subir.

¡Auch!, esto está mal ni siquiera puedo subir el primer escalón y arriba de él hay muchos más, como me encuentro ahora me demoraré mucho en subirlos y estos no esperarán a que me levante o que llegue a la mitad para empezar a golpearme. Ya escucho sus gritos… vamos Nowaki si quieres hacerlo puedes hacerlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, subí escalón por escalón, mis patas temblaban y sentía que aquel líquido rojizo hacía un camino hasta mi cara, no les hacía caso, seguía subiendo tratando de acelerar el paso al llegar a la mitad…

- ¡ESTAMOS CERCA, YA PUEDO VERLO!- grito uno, mientras el resto corría más rápido, ya escucho sus pisadas.

Seguí subiendo, trate de ser más rápido pero estaba cansado y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

- ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡ALLA ARRIBA EL EDIFICIO!- grito otro; ni siquiera los miraba, solo me concentraba en subir.

Maldición ya me vieron y mi cuerpo no da para más, mucho menos para un enfrentamiento o para que vuelva a correr. Los escucho, están cerca muy cerca, no se detienen…

Aunque sea logre lo que quise, ya llegue al segundo piso. Me puse detrás de un muro y me apoye en él para descansar, ya no me importa nada, ni haber salido del circo con vida o conocer el exterior, si así tengo que morir no hay nada más que pueda hacer, no tengo para que o para quien vivir.

Cerré mis ojos resignando, esperando la paliza que venía… pero se demoraba. Los oí cerca mientras subía ¿dónde están?, no es que este apresurado a morir a pedradas o pisoteadas es solo que dudo mucho que ellos se detengan o algo.

- ¡YA LO ALCANZAMOS!- la voz se escuchaba lejana, igual que a los demás.- MIREN AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ARRIBA

Silencio total, me cansé de esperar y abrí mis ojos, no había nadie…

- ¡IDIOTA ESE ES UN GATO! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS CONFUNDES UN GATO DE 20cm CON UN PERRO DE 70?

- ¿E-estábamos buscando un perro?, yo pensé que me buscaban una mascota por navidad.

- ¡IDIOTA!- gritaron en coro, para después seguir buscándome en dirección contraria.

Parece que no es mi hora, o por ahora no, estas heridas… se ven graves y tengo mucho… sueño.

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose y antes de eso pude visualizar una persona de camisa blanca, cabello castaño y ojos como el chocolate, acercándose lentamente… ¿es un ángel?... definitivo estoy muerto.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo una suave y serena voz, la única que pude oír antes de ir a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sueño de Nowaki**

- Te lo dije.- escuche una voz familiar suave y dulce. No podría decir de dónde provenía, porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba yo.

Estaba en lo llamado "parque" había muchos árboles, flores y arbustos. Estuve tan feliz de ver todo eso por primera vez, que recorrí todo el lugar corriendo una y otra vez, mi cuerpo se sentía perfectamente bien corría, saltaba y ladraba, mire detrás emocionado esperando encontrar a madre y a Tsumori, esperaba ver su felicidad por la libertad y que estemos juntos los tres como familia… no había nadie.

Ya recuerdo, solo escapé yo… Tsumorí nos traiciono y… madre…

- Tranquilo, yo estoy bien.

- ¿Ah?- voltee, ahí la vi, estaba animada, sana, rejuvenecida. Como cuando era un cachorro, no había rastro de dolor o cansancio, solo paz y amor. Mi mirada se iluminó y corrí hacia ella, pero desapareció.- Madre…

Apareció nuevamente pero lejos de mí, pensé que estaba triste o molesta, pero me miro con sumo aprecio y cariño que quite ese pensamiento de mi mente.

- Lamento que hayas pasado por esto, pero fue lo mejor, aunque esperaba que los dos escapen, no podía evitar lo que hizo Tsumori. Aunque ninguna madre quiere ver a su hijo sufrir, él tenía de alguna u otra forma hacerse responsable de sus actos.

- Pero… ¿por qué tenías que hacer eso? ¡Si no hubieras hecho eso, hubiéramos escapado!

- O nos hubiéramos quedado encerrados ahí para siempre.- dijo con frialdad.

No sabía que más decir, sabía bien que esa era la única oportunidad para que escapemos, baje la mirada, pero vi que se acercó para luego decirme.

- Era la única forma Nowaki, si no hubiéramos muerto los 3.

- Es casi lo mismo, estoy solo, no me importa nada y siento que estoy muerto, no hay diferencia.

- ¡Si la hay!- exclamo, se molestó por el comentario para luego suspirar y decirme.- Solo ten paciencia, ya verás lo que el destino puso para ti, además de que al fin lo encontraste.- dijo sonriéndome

Traté de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba nada, acaso perdí algo o tenía que encontrar algo… madre me acaricio para después darse media vuelta e irse.

- ¿Lo encontré? ¿Encontrar qué?- ella solamente se río con mi pregunta para luego ignorarla y decir algo más.

- Sabes vas a vivir y encontrarte con cosas y seres muy interesantes. El lado bueno que eres paciente y terco, pero puede ser una buena virtud- dijo con una sonrisa que luego se borró- solo te pido que no te dejes llevar por tus instintos o sentimientos oscuros… pueden hacer daño a ti o a los que te rodean.- en esto último su voz se apago

Me miro a los ojos, y pude recordar lo que paso con la madre y el niño, así que lo sabe…

- N-no fue mi intención, intente disculparme pero…

- Tranquilo.- dijo con voz dulce.- Es por eso mismo que te lo digo, ¿cuídate sí? No te olvides de comer, abrigarte y… ¡NO TE ANDES DE FLOJO, APRENDE Y HAZ COSAS PRODUCTIVAS!

- Madre… ya no soy un cachorro y… no quiero tener nada relacionado con los humanos.- dije con dos gotitas en la frente.

- Sabes la vida es muy curiosa, puede que lo que menos deseas u odies termine gustándote e incluso… Bueno he dicho demasiado jeje, es hora de que despiertes y des las gracias.

- ¿Gracias?...¡P-pero! no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo.

- Ya te lo dije, tú nunca estarás solo. Y las gracias no son para mí jaja.- me miro con dulzura una vez más.- Cuídate y cuídalo… ¡ME TENDRA QUE LLAMAR SUEGRA!

La mire confundido y luego me puse a pensar para poder entender sus palabras, pero vi que estaba desapareciendo igual que todo el parque.

- ¿Eh? E-espera, no, ESPERA

**Fin del sueño de Nowaki**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Mmmm? Mi cuerpo ya no me dolía, la cabeza algo pero no había rastro alguno de sangre. Abrí mis ojos observando el alrededor, era cálido, iluminado, muebles y muchas cosas medianas rectangulares unas con mayor grosor que otras, apiladas en todo el lugar1

¿Dónde… estoy?- Trate de levantarme un poco, pero seguía cansado y era algo difícil mantenerme en pie.

¿Ah? ¿q-que es esto?- En la mayor parte de mi cuerpo tenía envuelto una tela blanca… estaban justo donde tenía las heridas y había un hilo saliendo de mi pata delantera izquierda, he visto esas cosas en telas pero… intente quitarla y me causo algo de dolor.

- No lo hagas.- digo una voz sería y firme.

¿AH? - Me voltee y vi al mismo hombre que aquella vez, se encontraba sentado a mi costado se veía cansado. El sujeto me quedo mirando de reojo.

- Te ves mejor… que alivio.- dijo aún con el ceño fruncido después de eso se levantó, y se dirigió a quien sabe dónde y por la curiosidad, lo seguí ignorando el dolor que poco a poco iba pasando.

El lugar era algo frío en comparación del anterior, parece que lo que me contaba madre era cierto, la mayor parte de los humanos viven en casas o edificios que tienen distintas habitaciones y creo que tenían nombre, me pregunto cómo se llamará esta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, este lugar puede ser peligroso?... nah que estoy diciendo no se trata de un mocoso de 5 años que se la pasa haciendo tonterías y…

Olfatee un poco el lugar, olía delicioso, me quede anonadado con el aroma que no preste atención lo que hablaba. El hombre se dirigió a un objeto grande cuadrado de metal encima de él había una clase de tazones de metal2, no sé cómo se llamarán esas cosas, pero quisiera saberlo porque de ellas proviene aquel aroma.

- No tengo comida para perro, así que decidí cocinarte algo.- dijo aún concentrado en el objeto de metal que desprendía algo de vapor.- Ya está lista, solo la estoy calentando un poco, ya que ahí afuera hace frío y supongo que por tu estado te vendrá bien.

¿Cocinar?... ¿qué eso? Él hizo comida… ¿para mí? ¿Un humano? Seguramente le ha puesto algo, tal vez alguna droga, veneno o un líquido extraño que hace que alucines cosas.

Me quede atento si ponía algo innecesario, por suerte y mala suerte mía (experiencia) ya me sé de memoria todas las marcas de sustancias y cosas venenosas… no le hizo nada solo sirvió la comida en un plato y me lo puso en el piso. Tal vez lo hizo cuando estaba "cocinando".

- No soy un experto en la cocina, pero espero que te guste.- me quedo mirando esperando mi reacción. Mire el plato de reojo se veía y olía delicioso quería probarlo a ver si era igual además no había comido nada desde ayer… pero nada me garantizaba que eso no me matase.

- Solo es carne y papa sancochada, no le puse nada malo…- mencionó serio intentando verse amable, mientras yo seguía negándome a comer.- ¡BIEN!, si no quieres no comas, no te voy a obligar.- exclamo fastidiado, dándose media vuelta sacando otro plato y… sirviéndose…

¿En serio, la comida no tiene nada? NO, hasta que el no coma eso yo no pienso hacerlo. Se sentó en una mesa y yo seguía mirándolo, parece que lo incomode porque trataba de desviar mi mirada.

Empezó a comer… y si la comida no tiene… NO, tal vez su presa y la papa no tiene nada y la mía sí. Me acerque a él intente llamar su atención, me ignoro así que puse mis patas en la mesa, asegurándome que sea visto.

- ¡OE! Eso es de mala educación, bájate.||"sí que este perro es grande, parece un lobo"||- dijo autoritario, yo seguía sin hacerle caso. Me quedo mirando serio y fijamente, yo también, por una extraña razón su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa.- Esos ojos…- dijo casi inaudible, pero como nosotros los perros tenemos el oído bien desarrollado, pude escucharlo perfectamente.

El hombre bajo la cabeza resignado y con un suspiro dijo:

- Dudo que me entiendas pero… si crees que justo lo que te serví tiene algo malo, te puedo dar mi plato ¿te gustaría?

El impulso de hambre me domino, que hizo que contra mi voluntad moviera la cola de un lado a otro con un ladrido de afirmación.

Y tal como dijo me dejo su comida y yo con gusto empecé a devorarla, me equivoque… ¡SABE AÚN MEJOR DE LO QUE HUELE!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo con una sonrisa, me impacte por ella, era muy hermosa y sincera, parece que él se dio cuenta de mi asombro y la borro.- Bu-bueno no ha habido momento para presentarme, soy Kamijou Hiroki.

"Hiro-san"…

* * *

><p>1Se refiere a los libros, pero Nowaki no sabe el nombre de algunas cosas.<p>

2 Se refiere a la cocina y las ollas, pero Nowaki no sabe el nombre de algunas cosas. (Se repite lo mismo que allá arriba pero meh)

¡YEY, LO SUBI! Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento la memoria y espero sus reviews así me inspira y me alienta a actualizar pronto. Cuídense y que tengan una linda semana. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Atrasado!

P.D= En el fic siguen en las épocas navideñas y eso, por eso la nieve, luces, regalos y tanta cosa. Es que estoy pensando que pasen navidad juntos los semes y ukes, pero bueno no garantizo nada al escribirlo y publicarlo, porque se me va la inspiración y a la vez que no sé qué pensaran de ello. Todo está en sus comentarios, así que depende de ustedes.

LIZA2504


	10. Nota de Autora

NOTA DE AUTORA

Buenas a todos, agradezco a los que me siguen y a los que les gusta mi fic y a sus reviews. En serio me alentaron bastante, a escribir el siguiente capítulo, ¡AL LEERLO AUTOMATICAMENTE APARECIERON IDEAS EN MI CABEZA! ….aunque hay un pequeño, pequeñito problema.

Y no, no se hagan ideas innecesarias no voy a dejar el fic o algo para el estilo. Lo que sucede es que no sé cuál pareja utilizar para el siguiente capítulo. Ya que antes pensaba que sería solo la egoísta y con el paso del tiempo y por sus opiniones, lo cual agradezco bastante, hizo que pusiera al resto de las parejas y bueno eso va ser que el fic sea más largo y la trama que tenía planeada va cambiar un poco, bla,bla,bla. Pero no se preocupen daré lo mejor de mí para que les guste.

El pequeñito problema era eso de que pareja utilizar en el siguiente capítulo. Así que pensé que mejor que ustedes decidan, el siguiente puede ser la egoísta, terrorista o romántica; así y lo olvidaba no será precisamente como una votación porque eso es lo que quiera la mayoría, también dependerá del argumento que utilicen del porque debería utilizar esa pareja y no la otra. Claro que también influye lo que pida la mayoría pero tendré más en cuenta el argumento que utilicen.

Bueno espero leer pronto sus comentarios para escribir más rápido el siguiente capítulo y actualizar pronto.

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba se acuerdan de la votación que hice y les mencione unos capítulos anteriores, y aparte de eso a algunos que me siguen les mande un mensaje. Era una votación entre la pareja egoísta y ereri. Ya casi lo terminó de escribir y lo voy a subir el viernes (espero). Espero que les guste, y lamento a los que pedían la pareja que lamentablemente no pudo ganar. Aun así espero que les guste y que valoren el esfuerzo y lamento la demora, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena leerlo. No les diré que pareja gano porque es una sorpresa ewe.

Terminando con esto, gracias por leer, cuídense y que tengan una linda semana.

LIZA2504


End file.
